Through Darkest Times: Book One
by darkelflover32116
Summary: Lucien Lorain, an Imperial noble from the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, daughter of an ex-advisor of Emperor Titus Mede II, as well as the most wanted among the Empire. Crossing the border to Skyrim, she is greeted by General Tullius and the Imperial army. Suspected to be a Stormcloak spy, she it taken to the chopping block, only to discover that the gods have other plans for her.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_ :

 _There was once a very powerful noble family, one that was boastful yet wise, and they throughout the generations served as advisors for the emperors. Through one rare encounter, everything changed. For the better._

 _A young noble boy, barely into his teens, walked along the docks of the great Imperial City and noticed a young girl in distress. Being the gentleman he was, he walked up to the girl and asked of her name. She scarcely replied as if she could not speak, as if something was holding her back. Then, she began to cry. The boy tried to comfort her, but to no avail, she kept crying. Eventually the boy offered a place to stay, in the hopes that the young girl could heal. This lead to something more…_

It was a beautiful day. The sun shining bright and wind blowing breeze, flowers and trees moving with the course of the wind. This was a lovely scene, and the most memorable. My mother's garden was the most peaceful, and I would say the most beautiful. She was an alchemist; growing and tending to the flowers she grew was something that she was a skilled master at. Though if anything, the most loveliest part about her, was her compassion and love that she had for her family.

"Mama, mama!" I yelled, running towards my mother with excitement. My mother was sitting on a stone bench that my father had crafted for her when they first married. It was a beautiful, painted bench that never got cold; always had a sense of warmth when you touched it.

"What is it Lucien?" she asked, smiling down as if overjoyed to see me.

"Looked what picked!"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression and slowly gripped the base of the stem.

"Do you like it?" I asked, hoping she loved the flower I picked for her.

She examined the flower for a brief moment, and proceeded to smell it. The look on her face was not pleasant, as though she looked a bit flustered at the sent.

"Lucien! This is Deathbell!" she cried, throwing the flower off to the side. "This flower is extremely deadly! You mustn't go near it."

My stomach dropped at the sight of the flower being thrown on the floor. I thought maybe she would have appreciated the flower, for her alchemy. I then felt my mother's hand stroke my cheek, wiping away the tears falling down my face.

"Oh Lucien, I did not mean to hurt you. I greatly appreciate your thought, but you must be careful of the flowers you pick. Gracing even just a pedal of a deadly flower could make you gravely ill."

I looked up with saddened eyes. At the time I knew no better than any five year old. My mother was barely teaching me manners at the table, let alone which flowers were poisonous or not.

"I just wanted to be like you Mama. I want to make potions and magic…"

She hushed my words, letting me take deep breathes between weeps.

"I know that little fairy, but you are not old enough to learn what Mama has to teach you. Soon though, you will be, and by then you will be able to master magic."

She smiled with so much love. I knew that she was not lying, but she may have over exaggerated. I know now that mastering the Arcane Arts would take years beyond my late teens, but with alchemy, I was able to pick up rather quickly.

I had a sudden uplift of inspiration. Exchanging a smile that she had given me.

"Okay!"

After that day, we went out to the garden everyday day to pick flowers. It was so much fun, spending time with my mother, they were the brightest moments of my life.

But, like all good things, they eventually come to an end.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Everyone gathered around a casket, with beautiful flowers stacked on top. My whole family was there; cousins, aunts and uncles, my father. There were even soldiers, to carry the casket away.

The only person missing, was my mother.


	2. Chapter 1: Exiled

Chapter 1: Exiled

I open my eyes to a new day, and rub them to clear my vision. Some nights I would have the same dream, a dream that I dread not to remember. Though most were good dreams. Dreams that I can cling on when I lost hope of any good in the world. These were the highlights of my life now, and I had to accept it.

I move out of my bed and walk to my dresser to change my clothing. Usually I would wear my Apprentice robes for when I study with the Synod, but I didn't feel into it today. I decided to just wear my usual "stay at home" robes with some sandals. On days like these I tend to stay home and read some old books my father would bring from the White Gold Tower Library. Or, I'll study my mother's old alchemical recipes, which sometimes helps bring me closer to her.

I walk down the marble staircase and into the small little library that we own. Catching my eye, I noticed a brand new book sitting on top of the center table. I walk over to look at the title, and notice that there is a little note attached to the book. Curious, I unfold the paper and begin to read the handwritten message inside.

 _Dear Lucien,_

 _I know I have not been home lately and I apologize for that. I know this is not much, and I of course do not expect your forgiveness, but I do hope you appreciate this book. This was a journal of a previous court mage for one of the Septim Emperors. I thought you may would appreciate to learn of new spells or recipes from a previous master. Hopefully my work will not keep me any longer, in that case I will return home soon._

 _Love,_

 _Father_

As I finished reading the letter, I felt a sense of warmth and comfort; that maybe he still cares of me. Of course, not that I have ever assumed that. But parental neglect can turn your mind a bit. I picked up the book and began to scroll through the pages. Smeared ink drawings and writing of an old format, this journal truly was authentic. I eventually get to the last page of the book; an old letter or note seemed to have been written reasons unknown. Before I could read it fully, I hear a bang on the manor door. I jumped at the sudden and loud noise that was made.

"Ugh, doesn't anyone know how to knock politely these days?"

As I carefully close the book and set it gently on the table, I hear a stern voice come from outside.

"Open up! Penitus Oculatus!"

I stop for a moment. Why would the Penitus Oculatus be at my manor? What could they want?

I approach the door and open it slowly. I am greeted with two armored soldiers bearing the empire's symbol. Yes, definitely emperor's guards.

"How may I help you fine gentlemen?" I asked, shaking a little in anxiety. One of the soldiers cleared their throats and began to speak.

"We are in the search for Marcathus Lorain."

Oh, that's what they wanted? I was nervous that something had gone wrong. Eager for them to leave, I spoke of suggestions of where father may be.

"He might be in his office, at the White Gold Tower?"

"We have looked all over the district as well as the city. Assuming your unknowing knowledge of where your father is, he is clearly not home." the soldier said, quickly interjecting.

Now I was truly confused. Has father done something wrong? My mind was spinning with outrageous questions I was too afraid to ask.

"I do not understand. What is going on?"

"Your father has mysteriously disappeared on no accounts, and is unable to be found by guards and civilians. We believe he may have betrayed the Emperor."

Okay, now I was just borderlined baffled. I could not honestly believe what I was hearing. My father, a traitor? He has spent his whole childhood preparing for this role as Advisor. There was no way he would of ran away like that.

Would he?

Now I began to have doubts.

"Do you sincerely believe that my father would just pack up and leave? Without even so much as a letter to his daughter?" I asked, beginning to get flustered.

"We are unsure. But, we are sure that his position within the Empire is far too great to ignore such a sudden disappearance. With no evidence or official documents to prove that he had gone somewhere at the request of the Emperor, we have no choice but take control over everything he may own and evict the current residence of all his land."

Everything was moving too fast. First we were talking about my father being a suspected traitor, and now they are saying that everything is being taken away? I was angry, and I wanted answers.

"You cannot evict nor take away anything or anyone that has held possession and residence of land that has been owned by a household for hundreds of years! These were agreements signed by Septim emperors! You cannot just rip them apart like they are just any old document!"

The guards were in shock. I'm guessing they weren't expecting me to blow up the way I did. But how could I not? After all my land and rights are being taken away unjustly. Soon one of the guards will have a broken limb I swear it.

"Unfortunately we can. With the Septim influence almost erased from the Empire, the Mede line can create and eradicate any previous documents and agreements made by previous Emperors. Your father has been deemed a traitor by the Empire, and with that all that he owns will be confiscated until he is found dead or alive." the guard was now serious, as in serious to throw someone in jail serious.

I wanted to cry. My life was just being taken away from me. I have only been on Nirn for seventeen years and I am already being a victim of someone else's cruel actions. That moment I wanted to find my father and beat him for what he has done. The guard then began to speak.

"You may pack one outfit, one meal, one weapon, and 25 gold. You, Lucien Lorain, are hereby exiled from Cyrodiil. And you will be gone by tonight."

A/N:

(Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Through Darkest Times. I will try to post a new chapter everyday but I had just started my college classes so I will be juggling school and writing at the same time. But please leave some feedback in the comments I would love to hear what you all think of my story!)


	3. Chapter 2: Couldn't be Worse

Chapter 2: Couldn't be Worse

A/N:

(For this chapter I have made a few changes to the events at Helgen. The plot and setting will of course remain the same, but I wanted to clear any confusion that may occur throughout reading this chapter. My reason for the change was because I feel like that the events at Helgen should have been more gruesome; I mean the most powerful dragon on Nirn did attack a small little village so this was just altered for immersion purposes. :) This is why the story is rated M. Anyway, enjoy the story!)

I couldn't believe it. My country has abandoned me, as well as my own father. I was filled with so much rage that at this point it was really just sadness. Everything that happened to me - everything that crushed me… was all just a warmup for this moment. The only thing that could make this worse was if I was murdered on the side of a road. Though even then all my problems would go away. I know that having daddy issues was sort of a common thing, but I'm sure if being exiled from your own country was apart of any child's issue, then I obviously got the longer straw, because at least then I would never have to see his stupid face again. And thank the divines I didn't.

It was almost dawn at the Imperial City. I was walking down the long stone bridge from the city, trying so hard not to look back. But it was my childhood. How could anyone be able to just walk away from the very reason why you exist? Without the Imperial City, and without the Septim reign, my family would have never been able to serve the emperors, and therefore I would never exist. Though I guess in the end I wouldn't have been able to serve the Emperor anyway, regardless of my exile. Even if I been killed on the spot it still wouldn't of mattered.

The sun was going down and I knew I had move faster. I wanted to at least stop by an inn near the border if I could. Luckily for me, the border to Skyrim wasn't too far from where I was, so this would hopefully make for an easy trip. If everything went according to plan, I would start a new and honest life in Skyrim. Hopefully.

It then became night time as the two moons were slowly coming from over the mountains. The inn was just down the road, and then I could finally get some rest. As I walk through the door of the inn I notice the bartender napping at the counter. It was quite a nice inn; a tall roof and nice carpet, a heated fireplace in the center, and plenty of tables to sit at. I take my jacket off, hang it on the rack, and approach the man behind the counter.

"Um, excuse me?"

No response.

"Excuse me…"

Still no response.

Running out of patience, I grabbed one of his feet and slowly pushed them off the counter. By doing so, his entire body lost balance and fell completely on the floor. 'Oh crap!' I thought, flinching a little at the sudden moment. The bartender then quickly got up, almost falling over again in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what the hell is going on?" he asked, still a little bit dazed from the nap.

"Please excuse my actions, but I couldn't wake you from your nap." I said, raising my arms to show I meant no trouble.

The man looked a bit old, but too old to be a bartender. It seemed like he may have been working here for a long time, or he could possibly own the inn. Suddenly the man leaned himself on the counter, and started to regain his balance.

"Oh my apologies, I usually don't sleep on the job," he said, "most of the time business isn't this bad."

"Not very many visitors?" I asked, trying to simply make conversation.

"No not really. Most of the time I get a couple of travelers from Skyrim to Cyrodiil. And ever since the Civil War began, many folk have fleeing Skyrim." he explained, cleaning the wine stains of the counter.

A civil war? Really? And just now I was thinking that Skyrim would've been my safest bet. But at this point there was no use in turning around, I was already so close to Skyrim.

"You're heading to Skyrim, aren't you?" he asked, a bit guilty of mentioning a civil war.

"Yes, I am actually."

"Well… any reason why you would be on your way to Skyrim?"

Now he is getting a bit too nosey.

"That is really none of your concern." I said, a little bit irritated.

Now he was stepping back a little. He knew now he was pushing boundaries, and I wasn't liking it. I got out my coin purse and placed it on the counter.

"May I please rent a room?"

"Uh sure thing, it's yours for tonight." he said, taking the purse.

I walked over to my room and closed the door behind me. The room was nice, sure it wasn't like my queen bedroom back home, but it was still comfortable. I gently lay myself on the bed and slowly start to drift to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

The sun was shining through the tiny window of my room and right on my face. I get up and open the door from my room. I noticed the bartender was sitting at the counter, reading a book. I approach the man and give a knock on the desk to get his attention.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" he asked, putting the book down on the counter.

"Yes I am." I said, grabbing my things.

"Just be careful in Skyrim. I have heard stories of strange events..."

"I will be fine. And thank you for the warning."

I grab my coat and leave the inn. I am on the road to Skyrim again. It didn't take long for me to get to the border, but I noticed that there weren't any soldiers guarding it. 'That's strange…' I thought, stopping for a brief moment. But I pressed on, eager to get out of Cyrodiil.

I opened the gate to Skyrim, and I was in awe. On top of a relatively large hill, I had a great view of Skyrim, and the forest looked beautiful. The trees were lightly colored white, with a tint of green. The light snowfall added to the winter feeling, despite it being summer. I was eager to explore this beautiful land, and all it had to offer. I begin to start walking down the path for a while. My feet were very sore, and I was a little chilly. Though this was Skyrim, coldest land in Tamriel. I knew what I was getting into, after all the do have an outstanding mages guild.

All of a sudden I started to hear rustling in the bushes. I look around, alarmed, but notice that there's nothing there. Now I started to feel a little anxious. As I started to take a step forward, I felt a piercing pain my back shoulder. I fell forward on the ground, my vision being blurred. I faintly hear voices in the background.

"Did you get her?"

'Yes sir!"

I felt someone tugging my shirt up, and I was face to face with, what appeared to be General. He started to speak.

"We got you now Stormcloak spy. You couldn't run from us."

I was so confused and hazy that I couldn't quit process the things he was saying.

"Uh...storm - Stormcloak…?" I asked, trying with all my might to speak.

"Shut up! You're going to the chopping block, along with your traitorous friends."

And that's when everything went black.

My vision is blurry. I try to open my eyes but I couldn't. Eventually I was able too, and I noticed I was on a wagon, along with three other men.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake! You were trying to cross the border right?"

I looked up and notice a long blonde haired soldier, with blue eyes, and a beard, speaking to me. His hands were bound, and so were mine.

"Can't you see she still can't speak?" said another voice, this time it was another prisoner, "Those arrows have enough narcotics to take down a mammoth."

I try to formulate my words, but so far they come out as just dying whispers. I open my eyes a bit more, now regaining my consciousness.

"Can you speak?" asked the blonde soldier.

I nod my head yes, but cannot say it. I try to yell, but that pushed a violent cough out of my throat. The men looked a bit frightened, as if they're seeing me die right in front of them. Though I might as well be, because that was the most painful cough I have ever had. Then I clear my throat.

"What is… what is going on? What's happening?"

The blonde soldier looked at me and frowned.

"We are on our way to Helgen, to be executed."

Gods, I hope I was just having a bad dream, because this couldn't be real. Let's just one more shitty thing on top of my "Couldn't be Worse" list.

"Oh… oh no…" I cried, feeling more nauseous by the second.

"Hey none of us want to die either. We were all at the wrong place at the wrong fucking time."

That came from the angry prisoner at the right. He looked angry, and dirty. Though who isn't? I probably look like crap for I know.

"And it's his fault that we're all here!" he yelled, pointing at the man across from his. This man also had blonde hair, and appeared to have noble armor on. But the most interesting part about him, was the piece of cloth tied around his mouth.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" yelled the blonde soldier.

Ulfric Stormcloak? Wasn't I called a Stormcloak earlier? Are these men some sort of soldier?

"Screw that! We are going to die for what you idiots did!" now the dirty man was yelling loudly.

"Shut up back there!" yelled the soldier in front of us.

We started to approach the gates to a village, this must've been Helgen.

While riding through I noticed a bunch of people yelling and throwing objects at the prisoners, including me. And as we were approaching a stopping point, the angry and dirty prisoner began to plea.

"Please, we're not rebels!" he cried, "We weren't with them, this is a mistake!"

"Face your death with some courage thief." said the blonde soldier, pushing the thief forward.

"Step toward the block when we call your name! One at a time!" yelled a female soldier.

I stepped down from the wagon and notice a lot of Imperial soldiers. Oh of course! Who else would give unfair justice to innocents?

As they calling the names of the prisoners, the thief stepped forward.

"I am innocent! You aren't gonna kill me!" and he made a run for it.

"Halt! Archers!"

Three soldiers readied their bows and shot the thief in the back of the head, killing him instantly. I stood frozen. A man was just murderer right in front of me. The blood was dripping from his head and onto the road. An Imperial soldier went to drag his body away.

"Anyone else feel like running?" asked the Imperial Captain, raising her right arm for signal.

"Hey, you there, step forward." commanded the Imperial soldier, holding a list of names, "Who are you?"

I stepped forward slowly, terrified of what's going to happen to happen to me. But at this point, I knew I was going to die.

"My name is Lucien." I said, stuttering a bit.

The soldier looked at me a bit, before looking down at his list.

"You're a long way from the Imperial City. What are you doing in Skyrim?" he asked, a bit confused, "Captain, she's not on the list."

"Forget the damn list, she goes to the block!" she said, walking away.

"By your orders Captain. I'm sorry, I'll be sure your remains return to Cyrodiil."

I was pushed along by another Imperial soldier. I started to walk over to the chopping block to await my turn. Words could not describe the emotions I was feeling right now. Sadness, fear, guilt… I was feeling all kinds of emotions. As the priestess of Arkay started to say the prayers, a Stormcloak soldier interrupted.

"Oh for the love of Talos would you shut up? Let's get this over with." he said, walking over to the chopping block.

"As you wish." the priestess said, stepping aside.

I couldn't believe that he would just so willingly accept his fate. Especially if it wasn't his turn.

The Captain takes the soldier's head and pushes onto the chopping block.

"My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials! Could you say the same?"

And off with head. Over. Done. A life so quickly ended with the blade of an axe. He was so fearless and brave, I couldn't believe it. But as his head rolled to the floor, his body laid limp on the ground, blood flowing from his neck. I have never felt such fear in my entire life until now, this very moment.

"Next, the Imperial!" yelled the Captain, pointing at me.

In the distance you could hear a roaring sound. It sounded so unfamiliar, but yet frightening.

"Captain did you hear that?" asked an Imperial soldier.

"I said. Next. Prisoner!"

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." he said, gesturing to me.

I wasn't ready to die. I wasn't to walk forward to my death. I felt as though legs were going to collapse beneath me. But, I walked. I walked towards the chopping block. The Captain grabbing my head and pushing it down, just like before. I looked up and begged for my life, but no avail, it was as if no one could hear me. I see the executioner ready his axe, tears flowing from my eyes, this was it, I was going to die.

But all of sudden; a huge creature flew in from the mountains with that loud and furious roar.

"Look at the clouds!" a soldier yelled.

The creature landed on top of the tower in front of me, causing the ground to shake, and the executioner to fall. He tried to get back on his feet, but the creature roared with unrelenting force, causing the executioner to be forced into his blade, killing him. I was forced to the ground, unable to get back up.

"Hey you! Get up! The Gods won't give us another chance!"

I looked up and it was the blonde soldier. He cut my binds and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the ground. We both ran to the nearest tower, closing the door behind us.

"What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" asked the blonde soldier, catching his breath.

"Legends don't burn down villages Ralof." it was Ulfric Stormcloak, blocking the door, "We need to move now!"

"Up through the tower! Let's go!" Ralof yelled, starting to pursue the stairs.

I started to follow him up the stairs. Almost to the top, the creature slammed its head into the stone wall, almost killing both me and Ralof.

"Get back!"

The creature started to breath fire into the building. No it couldn't be. It was a dragon.

I stood in shock as Ralof was trying to get me to move. He started to shake me around and that's when I came back to reality.

"Go! Jump! We'll meet up later, just get to safety!" Ralof yelled, pointing to the burning building beneath us.

I stood for a moment but I had to think fast, so I jumped. I landed in the burning rubble within the building, burning my left leg.

"Shit!" I hissed, gripping my leg.

The dragon flew over and breathed fire on the roof above me, causing most if it collapse. I limped away as fast as I could before the rubble could catch me. I jumped to the bottom floor, where I saw an Imperial soldier trying to get a young boy to safety.

"Hamming! You need to get over here now!"

The little boy wouldn't get up. He stayed with another person who appeared to be injured. At that moment the dragon landed in front of the boy and injured man. The Imperial soldier ran over and picked up boy. The dragon then breathed fire on the injured man, killing him.

"Papa, no!" cried the boy.

That man was his father, and he just watched him die in front of him, there was nothing he could do. I felt sympathy for the boy, knowing what that feels like.

"Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." said the Imperial soldier, getting my attention.

We both then started to make a run for the Keep. Of course we almost died along the way, but there were so many dead bodies, scattered everywhere. And I also kept tripping on rubble, making it even more harder for me to run. We eventually made it to the Keep, where we saw Ralof.

"Ralof, out of my way!" yelled the Imperial soldier.

"There's no escaping Hadvar! You can't get out this time!" yelled Ralof, drawing his axe.

The dragon flew overhead and shouting with unrelenting force again, causing me to fall on the ground. Hadvar ran to the last door to the Keep. Ralof grabbed my hand and pulled me to the first door to the Keep.

"Come on! This way!"

And we made our into the Keep.


	4. Chapter 3: Personal Trainer

**Chapter 3: Personal Trainer**

The Keep was crumbling inside. Stone work falling from the ceiling, and the ground shaking beneath us. It didn't take for us to realize that the Keep was going to collapse, and that we needed to leave before we were crushed. I limp my way to a stone block up against the wall, and sit down. I examine the burn on my leg, it was getting worse. I try to touch it but stung like a hundred bees.

"You should get that taken care of," Ralof said, "before it gets infected."

I look at him and my burn, wondering if I could even continue on at this point. I can barely walk, let alone fight if needed to. But a sudden idea popped into my head.

"I need my knapsack," I said, trying to get up, "I have some cloth in there."

Ralof came over and tried to me stand, but I shrugged him off, gesturing I could stand on my own.

"Do you where the prisoners belongs may be?" I asked.

Ralof shrugged at first, but then I knew an idea popped into his head. He smirked and ran over to gate, which could only be opened by a lever on the other side. I stood confused, wondering what he was trying to do.

"The lever is on the other side genius," I said, with a hint of sarcasm, "we can't get the gate down with it."

Suddenly we heard foot steps down the hall on the other side of the gate. Ralof signaled to back up against the wall. He drew his axe, waiting to attack. I, on the other hand, had no weapon. All my things were confiscated, except for my clothes of course, thank the divines; but I had to try something. Thankfully due to my family's connection to the White Gold Tower, I was able to study with the Synod for most of my childhood, so I picked up a few spells. I wasn't good, but it was better than nothing.

The guards came down the hall and pulled the chain on the other side, opening the gate. As the gate drew down, Ralof swooped around and hacked a soldier in the neck, hopefully killing him. After, another guard came with a sword and almost went for Ralof's head. He was able to dodge but he needed help. I came around and casted a flame spell, but if didn't do much due to his metal armor. The guard started to run towards me with his sword and was about to slice my head. I rolled out of the way and managed to dodge, but I couldn't get up due to my injured leg. The guard then gripped his sword, and readied his arm for the swing; but Ralof came behind him and stuck his axe into the soldier's neck. The soldier fell, bleeding out from his neck, a slow and painful death.

"This is why you wear neck armor you bastard." Ralof said, stepping on the corpse.

I looked a bit shocked, I'm not used to combat, let alone up close sword fighting. As the soldier bled out on the floor, Ralof looted his bag.

"Why are you looting his bag?" I asked, a bit curios for his intentions.

"I'm looking for a key." he said, dumping the contents of the bag on the floor.

"What key?"

A bronze silver key fell on the floor. Ralof picked up the key and proceeded to stand.

"This key."

He walked over to the metal door on the other side of the room, across from the gate, and unlocked it. I got up and started to limp, which reminded me of my knapsack.

"Wait! My knapsack!" I said, stopping Ralof.

"Well, go get it." he said, turning around.

I looked at him with a flustered expression, and gestured my hands to my burned leg.

"Oh."

Ralof helped me get to the guard's barracks. Inside there were beds and the chests in front of them. Across from the beds, there was wooden desk, a bookshelf, and another chest. Ralof said that the prisoners items were in that chest, so my knapsack would be in there. I limped over to the chest and opened it with a key on the desk. Inside I found my knapsack, as well as all my items inside. I took the dagger out and put it in its sheath, and threw the knapsack over my shoulder.

"That's what you needed? A dagger?" Ralof asked, a bit annoyed.

"No." I said, mocking him, "I also needed this."

I pulled a potion out of the bag. Ralof looked a bit confused, so I elaborated.

"This isn't your ordinary healing potion. This was a potion that I created with my mother's recipe. Not only does it eradicate pain, but it also removes the wound, instantly. And it only takes a drop."

I sat down and poured a drop of the liquid on my burn. I watched as it slowly dissolved away from my skin. I felt no pain.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, gesturing towards the hallway.

Ralof and I continued through the metal door and the down the stone stairs. As we approach another hallway, the ground began to shake, and the integrity of the ceiling collapsed. Walking in front, I was almost smashed by the stone. The Keep was literally falling apart, and we needed to find a way out fast. Luckily, there was door on the left, and we opened it to a kitchen. There were two soldiers searching the barrels. We stopped and hid behind the stone pillars near the door. I didn't feel like picking a fight right now, so I waited. Of course, Ralof being impulsive, ran over to attack one of the soldiers. 'Ugh, can't we just go one minute without bloodshed?'

I joined him, running towards the other soldier with my dagger. He swung his sword at my stomach, and I quickly dodged. Lucky for me, he was wearing cloth, stupid idiot. I engulfed my hands with flames and gripped his left arm. His cloth armor quickly caught fire, and I came around to cut the back of his knees, so he was crippled. I felt sorry for all the pain I put him through. Killing others was never in my nature, but now it had to be, for survival. Ralof quickly swept through the other soldier, being a skilled warrior. After the whole "dance recital", we both went through the kitchen and made our way to the torture room. Okay, kitchen bloodshed I can handle; but a torture room? I was never for torture, no matter how supposedly "justified" it was.

Upon entering the room, three Stormcloak soldiers are fighting two of their Imperial opposites. Three versus two? Yeah, I'm staying out. The Imperial mage proved to be challenge towards the Stormcloak, but his battleaxe didn't quite favor magical tactics. Swiftly the mage fell, and as for the other one, he got beheaded. I was quite impressed, the Stormcloak soldiers seem to be skilled warriors. After a friendly gesture of the 'clear' signal was made, I came out. Ralof walked over to the battleaxe Stormcloak.

"What happened? Where is Ulfric?"

The soldier stood up from looting the dead Imperial soldier.

"He was with us, but then disappeared once I looked the other way."

"Well hopefully he made it out."

"Of course he did, that bastard is Ulfric Stormcloak himself." the soldier said, chuckling.

Ralof noticed a locked cage on the left side of the room, and quickly approached it.

"It's locked." he turned to me, "See if you can get it open with some picks."

I grabbed the lockpicks and attempted to open the cage. I wasn't used to lockpicking, so my failed attempts made for quite a laugh. Finally, I got it open, and I went and looted the corpse inside for his potions and gold. 'Hey I got some extra money.'

Pressing on through the Keep, we ran into a broken down wall that lead to a cave. Running through, we came across five Imperial soldiers. 'Fucking fantastic.' Our tactic was for each of us to take on one soldier, and leave the last one for whoever finished first. Fortunately for us, we had four people. Ralof took the first closest soldier, the battle axe soldier took the soldier on the bridge, and the female archer took the one near the water current. I took the soldier at the far end, near the drawbridge. Running over, I unsheathed my dagger and attempted to stab him in the gut, it sort of worked. He wasn't dead, but severely wounded. Suddenly I felt a small breeze by my cheek. 'An Imperial archer!' Before she could fire again I took the previous and held him up as a shield, the archer managed to shoot her comrade in the chest, killing him. I noticed on the ground that there was an oil pool; a flammable oil pool. The archer standing right in the center of it, and before I knew it, I set fire to the pool. The archer wasn't quick enough get away, so she fell and struggled to get back up. She was laying the ground screaming, as her skin slowly started to crisp and burn up. You could smell the burnt flesh in the room. I stood emotionless for quite some time, until Ralof tugged my arm and ran with me. We made it over to the drawbridge and Ralof pulled the lever. After crossing the drawbridge to the other side, stone blocks fell on top of the bridge, breaking it.

"At least that didn't come down on top of us." Ralof said, looking back, "We should push on, find a way out."

I agreed, and we made our way through the cave. No more soldiers, but there were a couple of spiders and a bear, nothing too impossible. Towards the end of the cave, I saw a bright light coming from the exit.

"Look, it's the way out!" Ralof yelled, pointing ahead.

Once we exited the cave, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful green pine wood forest I have ever seen. The clouds were moving slowly across the baby blue sky, and the air smelled like wildlife.

Suddenly I hear a dragon roar in the distance, and Ralof quickly pulls me behind a rock. The black dragon flies over our heads, but completely unaware that we are here. 'Thank the Divines.'

"Looks like he's gone for good this time, but I don't want to wait around and find out otherwise, do you?" Ralof asked, looking at me.

"No. I would rather go to safety." I said, nodding my head.

"Well, luckily for us, my sister Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood not too far from here. Do you want to come?" he asked, gesturing towards a stone path.

I nodded with a simple yes, and we made our way to Riverwood. It was nice to make our way through the forest, this was nothing like the forests in Cyrodiil, and I liked that.

Eventually we made it Riverwood, and we searched for Ralof's sister. Once we found her near the mill, she came running with joy. They exchanged hugs and hello's, and then Ralof told her about what happened at Helgen. Gerdur was shocked and in fear, she was worried that the dragon may makes its way to Riverwood. She asked of me to go to the city of Whiterun and deliver the warning of a possible dragon attack. In the meantime, she invited us to stay at her home for as long as we needed to, which was very kind of her.

That night I sat at the river, pondering the events of this horrific day. I couldn't get out of my mind the dragon and the burning village and the bodies… and that boy's father.

"You seem pretty down."

It was Ralof.

"Yeah, a day like this could do that to someone." I said, bringing my knees closer to me.

Ralof sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him at bit annoyed, but maybe I needed someone to talk to right now.

"Sigh… I can't get the boy's father's death out of my mind. I mean just the way he was yanked away from him. I sort of felt that for him."

Ralof looked confused, but remained silent.

"I recently lost my father. He's not dead, I don't think; but he disappeared."

There was silence for a little bit. We just sat there looking at the stream and enjoying the peaceful sound of the water current.

"I want to learn how to fight." I said, startling Ralof a bit, "I want to be able to protect myself out in the world that I will be living in."

Ralof smiled and stood up.

"Then I will teach you. You will know first hand of one on one combat." he said, reaching out his hand.

"From now on, I am your personal trainer."

A/N:

(Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that the chapters are getting a little bit longer and I hope you guys like it better that way. Anyway don't forget to leave a comment, I always appreciate your feedback!)


	5. Author Notice

Author Notice

Hey guys! I wanted to take the time to post this notice about what is going on and what my plans are. Now, as you may of noticed, I have not posted a chapter of _Through Darkest Times_ in a several days. With that being said, I am going to explain why that is the case. For the past week I have been very sick. I have not been able to go to school nor my college classes, let alone write a thoughtful story. Right now I am working on chapter four, which I plan to post on April 2.

I have the entire story thought out! My only issue right now is because the story is going to be so long, due to fact that this story will be taking place in the game's DLC's, I decided that the story is going to be split up in books. Allow me to explain. This story is called _Through Darkest Times,_ and I will be changing it to _Through Darkest times: Book One_ ; this means that this "book" will be following the Dragonborn questline.

Now guys, this series will be long, and it will take me a long time write and complete the series. Could there be possible setbacks and delays? Of course there will be. BUT, I will do everything in my power to keep up with the frequent chapters and try to make this story as enjoyable as possible. I hope you guys will be able to keep up with my story and continue to support me because it means the world to me! XD

Have a wonderful day you fabulous readers! XD


	6. Chapter 4: A Journey Begins Part One

**Chapter 4: A Journey Begins Part One**

I walk outside, smelling the fresh air and seeing the farm animals graze the farm pen. It was barely dawn. The sun was just coming over the mountains and onto Riverwood. I make my way through the village, and notice that none of the shops are open yet. Sometimes I wonder if I would be better off working in a stall instead of for the Emperor, though I can't think about that anymore. I cross the wooden bridge close to the inn and make my way over the small river stream. Upon crossing I walk over to the stump next the full grown pine tree, and sit, waiting for Ralof to make his way over. I sat in comfortable miner clothing that Ralof's sister, Gerdur, gave to me. She told me that they were intended to be her work clothes, but never struck her fancy, so she simply gave them to me for training.

I looked up and saw Ralof coming across the wooden bridge, still wearing his Stormcloak armor. In his hands he had two wooden swords. I looked at him with a confused look, wondering why he had toy swords.

"Why are you holding toy swords?" I asked, standing up.

He chuckled, and tossed one of the wooden swords at me, which I failed to catch.

"Because, you can't start out using a fifteen pound steel sword when you can barely hold a wooden one." he said, picking up the dropped sword and handing it to me.

I grabbed the wooden sword and started waving it around in a careless fashion, almost hitting Ralof in the head.

"What the hell woman? Is that how you wave a stick?" he asked, looking a little offended.

"Well I don't know how to fight." I said, dropping my hands to my side.

"Okay give me that," he said, taking my wooden sword, "we clearly need to start with the basics."

Ralof tossed both of the wooden sword to the side and started to take a odd stance.

"The most IMPORTANT lesson in any form of combat, is your stance." he said, gesturing to his feet, "If your stance is even so much as an inch off, your enemy will strike you down like a hawk."

I try to copy the stance that Ralof is presenting me, but I quickly begin to lose balance.

"Are you left or right handed?" he asked.

"Right handed…?"

"Okay, so you're going to want to put your right foot in front of your left foot, like this." he said, demonstrating, "Make sure that your left foot is slightly to the left, and your right foot slightly to the right, that way you don't lose balance and you can keep your composure."

I shimmy my feet apart and try to emulate the stance that Ralof was presenting. I felt in balance, until Ralof tried to push me. And I almost fell, but was able to catch myself.

"That's perfect. You're learning quickly."

Day Two of Training

Ralof is pacing back and forth with a wooden sword in his hand, and I am watching. I felt pretty confident since my accomplishment in yesterday's practice, and I hope that today is just as easy.

"Okay, now that you have the stance down, it's time that you learn how to swing the sword." he said, handing me a wooden sword.

I grab without hesitation, eager to learn the next lesson.

"Now, hit me with all you got"

I swing the sword immediately, aiming for his head. He of course blocked all my attacks, which made me even more motivated to hit him with sword harder. I kept my stance and struck with greater force. At this point my arm had gotten tired, and I couldn't keep up the excessive swinging.

"Lesson number two, savor your strength." he said, pointing his wooden sword at my throat.

I stepped back and sat on the tree stump.

"No, no, no. get back up." he said, pulling me up.

"But I'm exhausted." I groaned, tossing my wooden sword on the ground.

Ralof picked it up and handed it back to me, gesturing that I keep going.

"Do you know what an old warrior said to me once?" he asked, walking back and forth, "Resting in the middle of any battle, demonstrates weakness."

I didn't want to question it. This philosophy was entirely new to me, and I didn't want to push myself away from it. I readied my sword, and got into my stance. I was ready.

Ralof struck first but I blocked, staggering me a little backwards. Afraid of falling I pushed forward with force, making Ralof lose his guard. Despite this he still managed to land a decent swing at my head. And my first instinct was to dodge. Ralof was surprised, and once again caught off guard. So I used this opportunity to shoulder charge him in his side, knocking him to the ground. And I still stood standing.

"Ha! Great job. I didn't see that coming." he said, getting up, "That sort of hurt a little bit."

"I'm sorry." I said, a little out of breath.

"Nah it's fine. I've been hit with way worse." he said, chuckling a little bit.

I gave him my sword and we walked back to Gerdur's house. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, maybe I might have a chance to survive out there.

We walk into the house and Gerdur is preparing dinner. Ralof and I take our seats as Gerdur brings a hot bowl of potato soup. It smelled delicious, and I immediately dug in.

The whole time we talked about how training went today. We all laughed and enjoyed the conversation. Gerdur son, Frodnar, was going on and on about all the "great" pranks he pulled today. Which of course earned him a lecture from his mother.

That night I couldn't sleep though. Despite how much fun I was having with Ralof's family, I still couldn't help but miss my own. I knew my father betrayed the Empire, and me, but he was still my father. How could he have just left like that? And my mother… Oh how I miss her so much. She was taken away so quickly, and I couldn't even say goodbye.

"Hey, you okay?"

I shot straight up from the bed and noticed it was Ralof. I sighed because I was tired and couldn't sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, sitting in the bed, "Just a bad dream."

Ralof grabbed a chair and sat down with his elbows on his knees.

"Care to tell me about it?"

I sighed and laid back down in my bed, crossing my legs.

"I lost my family. My father ran away without me and I was forced to leave my home. I lost everything… I had no family to turn to. My mother is dead, and everyday I think of her it makes my heart hurt. She meant the world to me, she taught me everything I knew."

Ralof just looked and listened, not saying a word at all.

"I actually needed to say all of that. For eleven years I have been bottling up all of this sadness. It was good to let it all out." I said, sighing in belief.

Ralof got up and went to his cot, saying one last thing before he went to sleep.

"Well rest up. Tomorrow, a new journey begins."

A/N

(Hey guys! I am so sorry that I couldn't post a new chapter on the date of intended release. Last week I was drowned in work and I had to study for my psychology exam. I barely had any free to write and for that I apologize. I also want to say that writing this story is a hobby, not a job. I am working on things outside of this story so please be understanding for any delays I have with the story releases. But I really do appreciate all the support that I am getting for this story! It means the world to me! Hopefully I will post a new chapter by this Friday, and I plan on keeping a consistent release pattern for this story. And as always, have a wonderful day my fabulous readers! XD)


	7. Chapter 5: A Journey Begins Part Two

**Chapter 5: A Journey Begins Part Two**

It was a sunny yet chilly morning, and I was ready to travel to Whiterun. I will admit that I was nervous, and I did not know what journeys were ahead of what I did know, was that I needed a new start. I wore some fur clothing for the chilly weather, and I carried a dagger for defense. My backpack was light, as it only consisted of food and water. As I walk down the stone path out of Riverwood, I hear the sounds rushing river waters and the birds. It sounded beautiful. Back home, I have never seen such beauty. Yes, Cyrodiil was pretty, but Skyrim; this land was something different. I felt a sense of spirit and balance, like this land was kissed and blessed by Kynareth herself. Though maybe it was just my imagination. After my mother passed, I sought out comfort from the Divines, especially Kynareth. I had always admired her strength and spirit for Nirn, and she reminded me a lot of my mother. As I clutch my mother's pendant around my neck, I think of her and only her. She was the foundation of my life and when she died it crumbled beneath me. Sometimes I wonder if things would be different is was still alive. Would my father have left? Would I be happily married to a noble lord, already with children? These were questions that I tend not to dwell on, as I would never truly know the answers.

As I approach over the small hill, I see the city of Whiterun in the distance. It was a small city, but full of life. The dark orange grass fields surrounding the walls complimented by the sun rise behind the Great Palace. It was truly beautiful. I walk further down the stone path, passing the Meadery and the local farms and through the Stables. As I approach the city gates, a Guard walks up to me, and halts.

"Halt! The city's closed with the dragon's about. Official business only."

'What should I say? What should I say?' This clouded my head as I tried to think of a good valid reason to be grant entrance into the city.

"I have news from Helgen, about the dragon attacks."

The Guard stood but looked at me with suspicion.

"Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you."

I nodded and walked through the city gates; and as they opened I was in awe. The city was more beautiful than I imagined. There were houses that were built in the nordic fashion, orange and yellow trees that complemented the town, and there were even children playing tag in the streets. It was homey and peaceful.

I walked through the marketplace and notice all of the people browsing and bartering with shopkeepers. There were some arguments but also pleasantries. Though one that I noticed, was between a Redguard gentleman and a Nord woman.

"Oh Carlotta, can't you sell fine quality vegetables in your stall. I mean they are all so stale." said the Redguard. He wore fine clothing and looked as though he was a noble. By his attitude I'll bet a hundred septims he was.

The Nord woman gave a disgusted looked, and snapped back with a sassy remark.

"Go away Nazeem, I don't need your arrogant remarks disrupting my business. Unless you're going to buy something, get lost."

Oh damn she told him.

"See, if you have bought produce from my farm, your business would have plenty more success." the man replied, taking a tomato and tossing it on the ground.

I watched and wanted to help. One side of my conscience was telling me to intervene, but the other side was telling me not to.

"Hey!" I yelled, approaching the noble, "The lady told you to leave, so leave."

The Redguard turned to me, and laughed.

"Who are you to speak to someone who is that of superiority? You are nothing but a mere peasant."

I was outraged right now, I felt rage and I wanted to let him have it.

"Excuse me but I'll have you know that my name is Lucien - …"

I stopped myself. I almost gave away my identity. I couldn't afford to let my secret out. If I was heard someone would've turned me in for sure.

"Ha ha ha! If you have nothing sophisticated to say than simply do not say anything at all." the noble said, "Know your place." And he walked away.

The nord woman in the stall sighed in relief.

"Thank you for helping me."

I approached the stall. Resting my arms on the stand.

"My pleasure. He seems like an ass."

The nord woman chuckled.

"That he is." she said, holding her hand out, "Carlotta."

I accepted her gesture.

"Lucien."

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked, grabbing food from her stall.

"What gave it away?" I said, a little sarcastic.

"No one in this town sticks up against Nazeem. Everyone knows that he will always be an arrogant ass."

I chuckled.

"I believe you."

Carlotta shuffles the inventory in her stall.

"So what bring to Whiterun?" she asked.

"I'm bringing news to the Jarl about the dragon attack."

"So the rumors are true?" she asked, a little shaken, "I was hoping they were just tall tales."

"Unfortunately, they are true." I said, "I'm hoping that when I inform the Jarl, he will send troops to Riverwood to help protect them."

"That is pretty noble of you. I hope you can open his eyes to the real problems pressing Skyrim." she said, a little hopeful.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice to meet your acquaintance, Carlotta." I said, waving goodbye.

"As to you, Lucien."

I walked up the stone stairs to the palace, thinking about what to say. I approach the doors and open them. Inside I was greeted by a Dark Elf woman in leather armor, with her sword drawn.

"Hold it! The Jarl is not expecting visitors."

I was a little shaken, yes, but I was not afraid. I kept my composure.

"I have news from Helgen, about the dragon attack."

"Send her up Irileth." the Jarl said, sitting on his throne.

The Dark Elf woman nodded, and I approach the throne, keeping my distance.

"So you're from Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" he said, a little stern.

"Yes." I nodded, "And last I saw it was heading this way."

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" he said, shocked.

The Jarl turned his head to the Dark Elf woman standing next to him.

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." she said, saluting him.

The Jarl then turned to me.

"Well done, you've done a great thing for me and my city. And for that, you have my gratitude."

I bowed, "It was my pleasure."

"Now, I have something that you can do for me. Speak with Farengar, my Court Wizard, he's been looking into the matter related with these dragons, or rumors of dragons."

The Jarl stands from his throne and begins to walk towards the Court Mage's study. As I follow him, I feel somewhat nervous; afraid that I'm about to be asked to go to a dangerous ruin or to a camp full of bandits.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help with your... dragon problem. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details."

The mage turns towards me.

"So, the Jarl says that you can help me with my research. Excellent! I need someone to fetch something for me. Well… when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous old ruin in search for a stone tablet that may or may not be there." he says, in hopes that I will agree to help.

"Okay, so where am I going and what am I fetching?" I asked.

"Eagerness, no reason for tedious how's and why's. I like that." he says, looking at his mage, "I have found the location for an ancient stone tablet, said to contain a map of dragon burial mounds, and is housed in Bleak Falls Barrow. Bring that to me, and I will reward you handsomely."

I thought briefly about this. Was I really about to do this? Risk my life for some sort of stone? The answer was, yes.

"Okay, I will return shortly with your stone." I said, bowing and leaving the room.

I don't know what it was, but something inside me was telling me to do this. Maybe this was fate or not, I don't know. Though what I do know, is that I was about to begin my journey, and I was ready.

A/N:

(Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not posted in a long while. But it is summer vacation and I am ready to write. I will not promise consistent updates, as I will be having my own fun this summer, but I do promise that this story will continue! I really appreciate your patience and support, you all are so fabulous! XD)


	8. Chapter 6: Bleak Falls Barrow

**Chapter 6: Bleak Falls Barrow**

As I walk out of Dragonsreach, down the stone steps and into the marketplace, I notice my stomach rumbling. Right now I knew that I was hungry, and I haven't eaten since Gerdur's. In the marketplace I noticed an inn, and as I walk through the doors I saw patrons drinking and dancing. I noticed across the fireplace a young handsome bard singing while playing the lute. I approached the bar and sat on one of the stools. A middle-aged woman asked for what I wanted to drink or eat. I contemplated what I wanted in my head. I was craving all kinds of foods; maybe a sweet roll, or a bottle of mead, or even a horker loaf. My mind wandered so far off in the different types of food that I lost track of how long it was taking for me to respond to the woman.

"Hey, what'll it be?"

I jerked my head back to reality, embarrassed of my manners towards the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'll have a bottle of mead and a horker loaf."

Gods did a horker loaf sound so good right now.

The woman hands me a drink and a plate with a horker loaf on it. I sit in peace as I drink my mead and eat my meal. It didn't take long to finish, and even after that big meal I was still hungry. I contemplated for a moment before realizing that I was on a budget, despite Gerdur giving more money; I couldn't afford throwing away my money on food, no matter how tempting it seemed. After I was finished, I rented a room and went to bed. As I layed in the bed, my mind started wandering off to all the different things that had happened to me. My mother's death, my father's disappearance, my banishment… I sighed. 'How could all of this happen?' Something was telling me that this was the work of some sort of magic. Like the Gods were after me or something. I thought long and hard. My best bet right now is to just take up some mercenary work until I have achieved the funds to settle down. Jeeze... if I am going to live my life here in Skyrim, it might as well be in cozy cottage. But… I have this feeling. You know, that feeling that something is going to go entirely wrong; which will cause a chain of unfortunate events. I guess the world will never know.

After a while, I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of two people having an argument. I rolled out of bed and walked over to see the innkeeper and bard arguing. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. 'Gods, what time is it?' I put on my boots and grabbed my dagger off the end table, and walked out the doors of my room. I lazily walk down the steps and slowly walk to the bar. The innkeeper glances at me with a surprised look. She then glares at the young bard.

"Look what you did Mikeal! You woke up one of our guests."

The bard shot back a nasty look. "What are you talking about? You're the one that started nagging me!"

They continued arguing. I stood awkwardly, patiently waiting to return the lady the key to my room.

"Um, excuse me? I have the key."

The woman and young man looked at me. A little confused for moment. The innkeeper then reached he hand out.

"Oh my apologies. I hope your stay here was pleasant?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"It was, thank you." I said, as I proceeded to walk out the doors.

I cringed. Gods, that was awkward. Right now I just want to get that Dragon Stone and bring it back to Farengar. I walked outside and noticed that the sun was barely rising. '...that means...that I woke up at six in the morning?' I scream internally inside as that meant I had only gotten six hours of sleep last night. 'Great, now I am going to have no energy today.' I shrugged the thought off. I needed to focus on getting the Dragon Stone. I pulled out my map, and see the location that Farengar marked on it. It was in the mountains, west of Riverwood. I guess I might as well gather supplies while I am there. I walked through the gates of Whiterun and through the stables. I look at all the beautiful horses. It reminded me of how much I loved riding with mother when I was child. My expression tightened. Thinking about my mother made any enjoyable thing the worst thought. I continue down the road, past the meadery, and up the small hill. I loved walking through the woods. It makes me feel free of life and that there are more enjoyable beauties in this gods-forsaken world. Eventually I made it to Riverwood. Walking through the small village I noticed all the guards. I had nearly forgotten that the Jarl sent guards to Riverwood. Thinking back on my supplies, I head on over to the Riverwood Trader. As I walk inside I hear two people arguing.

"I said no! No going outside Riverwood! It's too dangerous!" yelled the man, standing behind the counter.

"Well someone has to do something." replied the woman, restraining her anger.

I slowly walk inside, cautiously and awkwardly. The man behind the counter looked over at me.

"Oh - a customer! I don't know what you overheard, but we still have plenty to sell; thief was only after one thing."

'Don't get involved. Don't get involved. Don't get involved.'

"Was is it that you're missing?" I said, approaching the counter.

'Dammit.'

"A gold object; shape of a dragon's claw." he explained, "You know, if you find it out in your travels, I'll pay you handsomely for the effort."

I couldn't help but smile. Even though this was sort of a stupid thing to miss, I still needed the money. And at this point, I was willing to do anything.

"Okay, I'll help you out." I said, putting my elbow on the counter.

I take off my bag and place it on the counter.

"I need some supplies for a journey, any food and potions?" I asked, a little hopeful.

The man smiled before reaching for the shelf behind him. He grabbed a few healing potions, some raw food, and salt, along with some bandages as well.

"That'll be three hundred gold."

I froze. 'Three hundred gold? I don't even have half that?' I pondered long and hard about this, I had to figure out how to bargain with this man.

Then it hit me.

I reached forward and grabbed one of the small healing potions, uncorking it's cap, and taking a smell.

"H-hey! You use it you buy it!" yelled the man.

I looked up, raising a brow. Putting the cork back into the bottle.

"Are you trying rip me off with this practically useless potion?" I said, glaring.

The man looked up, a little worried. He then cleared his throat.

"I'll have you know, these potion were bartered from a very skilled apothecary."

I chuckled a little.

"Oh really? So perhaps if this "apothecary" was so skilled, then why does this potion lack in Blisterwort?"

The merchant looked so confused now. I knew he had no idea what I was talking about. Now I had him.

"Now, if you think that you can cheat an actual apothecary out of a useful potion; you are dead wrong." I said, putting my elbow back on the counter, "For this little thing, I'll pay twenty-five gold, not one-twenty-five."

The woman to the right of me stepped forward. Putting her hands on the counter.

"Lucan, don't you think we should give her these supplies for free? After all, she is getting back your golden claw." she said, catching me by surprise.

After a while of intense staring, the man sighed.

"Okay okay, fine. It's all yours."

I looked up with a smile, putting all the items into my bag. I swung it around my shoulder, looking back at the merchants.

"Thank you. I will return shortly." I said, before walking out the door.

I walked through Riverwood with a smile, knowing I just struck a deal with those merchants. Though despite that, I can't help but feel a little guilty. Even though they gave me those supplies, I was raised to pay my debts honestly. Though I guess I'll be paying them back with that golden claw. No matter, Bleak Falls Barrow is but a short mile from here, and I should be able to make it quickly by foot. I walked over the stone bridge and took a left, up the small hill. Walking up I noticed it started to snow lightly. 'I hope there isn't a storm coming.' I thought, shivering a little. Walking along the mountain, I noticed a stone tower in the distant. And standing next to it, was a person. I feared that it was being housed by bandits, though knowing Skyrim, this war plagued land is probably filled with outlaws. I crouched down and snuck closer to the bandit, trying hard to keep my silence and distance. Unfortunately for me, I'm no skilled thief, so of course I was noticed. The bandit drew his greatsword and started walking quickly towards me. 'Shit!' I thought, getting behind a nearby rock. I quickly drew my dagger and peaked over the rock, and upon doing so, the bandit swung his sword at me, nearly slicing my head. I quickly rolled out of the way, and picked up my body. The bandit was fast, but nearly as fast as me. He swung his sword once more and nearly hit me. I kept my composure and stared at his back. Luckily for me, he was wearing cloth armor, so this would be an easy strike. I shot my arm forward towards his back, causing my dagger to penetrate him from behind. This caught him by surprise, and I used this opportunity to swiftly slit his throat, killing him instantly. Then suddenly, I feel a small swift breeze by neck. An archer. I grabbed the greatsword off the ground and came hurdling towards the archer. The archer dodged, but I quickly came around, shoving the greatsword into the bandit's side, blood spewing out of her mouth . She wasn't dead, but she would bleed out for sure. Soon after I hear a yell coming from the tower. 'Shit, really? Another one? How many are there?' I looked over at the archway of the tower, and a giant heavy armored man coming running out with a huge battleaxe. This truly terrified me, as I was not expecting such a brute bandit. My first instinct was to run, so I did; but that plan quickly faltered. I tripped on a stone rock and fell face forward. I turned around and saw the bandit swing at me with his huge axe. I quickly rolled away, almost losing my head in the process. I noticed the bandit's axe was stuck into the ground, and I realized that his neck was exposed. I grabbed my dagger, and quickly yanked his head back, gliding my bloodied dagger across his neck. This caused him to fall slowly to the ground, his blood staining the snow beneath him. I took a piece of cloth from his under-armor, and wiped my bloodied dagger clean. I also took this time to loot his bag. I found a healing potion, some bandages, and big heavy pouch of gold. 'Damn, I hit a jackpot.' I thought, pouring all the loot into my bag.

I continued forward down the path, and I eventually made my way around the mountain, stumbling upon Bleak Falls Barrow. It started to get snowier, and colder; I needed to get inside soon. I walk closer and notice huge archways. Sure you could seem them from Riverwood, but up close they were massive, and quite impressive. I walk up the stone steps, and I feel the winds getting stronger. To the right I noticed the big double doors to the tomb. I quickly walked over, opening the doors silently, in case there was anybody inside. Upon entering I overhear two people talking. Bandits. I sneak over so I can hear more clearly.

"Arvel went ahead with the claw? What was that idiot thinking?" the woman said.

"Aye, it's his funeral. I told him to wait but he wouldn't hear it." the man responded, crossing his arms.

I listen in more closely. 'That could be the claw that Lucan was missing.'

I move a little bit to a more comfortable position, but in the process I knock an old urn on the floor, shattering it. The bandit stopped and drew their weapons, and started making their way towards me. I move quickly around the column I was hiding behind, and draw my dagger. The male bandit came over with his axe drawn, but I was ready. As he stepped around the corner I shoved my dagger through his knee, causing him to fall forward, right into my dagger again, through his neck. I pull my dagger out, and poked my head around the corner, noticing a female archer near the campfire. I started to run towards her, dodging her poorly shot arrows. While dodging I slid in front of her, using my right leg to kick hers, causing her to fall to the ground. I then stab her left arm, pinning her right one with my left arm.

"What do know about a golden claw?" I asked, my bloodied dagger in her face, "Answer me!"

The bandit winced in pain before answering.

"One of our comrades took it deeper into the tomb a while ago. He said he didn't need our help, that the treasure will be all his."

I looked at her suspiciously, before sheathing my dagger.

"I will let you go. But if you so much as double-cross me I will not be so merciful." I said, before getting up.

I walked down the halls of the tomb for a while, before stumbling upon an old puzzle room. I noticed to the left three pillars with symbols on them, and in front of me a large metal gate. Next to the lever, there was a dead body, filled with what appeared to be poison darts. 'It's a trap.' I thought. I looked up and noticed the same three symbols on the wall, and then back at the pillars on the left. 'Maybe if I match the pillars with the symbols on the wall, the gate might open.' I walked over to the pillars and turned each of them to match the symbols. Afterwards, I pulled the lever in the center of the room, and the gate opened. I smiled as I walked through the gate, knowing that this might not be so hard. I walked over to the old stone stone table, and noticed a scroll. I opened it, and it appeared to be an incinerate spell. A spell that I have yet to master. 'This could come in handy.' I thought, putting the scroll in my knapsack. I proceeded to walk down the wooden spiral steps. Once I reached the bottom, there were cobwebs everywhere. All over the old tables, chairs, and bookshelves. There were even some giant rats, disgusting. Avoiding the cobwebs, I continue to walk down the hallway, and a man yelled some names. I jogged around the corner and saw that an archway was covered in spiderwebs. I use my dagger to cut through, and upon doing so, I walk into a room with giant dead spider. Next to it was a dead bandit, all bloodied and broken. Across the room there was a Dark Elf man struggling in a mass of cobwebs.

"Hey, you there! Cut me down from here!" he yelled.

I walk over with my dagger still drawn.

"Tell me about the golden claw." I demanded.

"Oh yes, the claw, the hall of stories, I know how they all fit together!" he exclaimed, "Just cut me down and I'll show you the way!"

I was hesitant at first, but it appeared that I had no other choice. He was blocking the way.

I drew my dagger through the cobwebs carefully, trying not to hit the bandit. Eventually I cut him down, and then he proceeded to run away.

"Ha, you fool! Why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

I wasn't angry, but confused. Yeah, that was the right word. I followed him. Regardless of whether or not he doesn't share the treasure with anyone, I don't care. We make our way down a series of hallways, until we come across a burial chamber. It reeked of dead bodies and blood. As I looked around, bodies were neatly placed in resting shelves, lying still and rotten. 'I swear, the Nords have very strange way of preserving their bodies.' I thought, walking slowly through chamber. I looked towards the Dark Elf bandit as he runs towards a pressure plate on the floor.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled, reaching forward.

Suddenly, a huge metal spiked door came swinging around the corner, hitting the Dark Elf, killing him instantly. The sound echoed through the chamber, and I heard groaning and movement. As I looked around, one of the dead bodies got up and drew their weapon. I quickly picked up the Dark Elf's sword and began to swing at the dead creature. During this whole encounter, it was disturbing. I mean, what the hell are these Nords giving their dead that make come back to life? Not only that, the land of Skyrim is probably filled with these old tombs. Great, just my luck.

I killed the creature with ease, although now I am probably going to smell like dead bodies. I swear this reward better be as plentiful as that Court Mage said it would be. I looted the golden claw from the bandit's corpse, and also took some other belongings. Continuing down the old stone hallways of the tomb, I noticed more of the dead bodies. Thank the Gods that most of them didn't come to life. Though with my luck, there will be some massive zombie guarding the stupid dragon stone. Eventually I made my way to a big stone door with symbols on it. It appeared to have three rotation rings with different symbols on it. I looked at the golden claw and used the symbols on that and applied it to the door. After a while of turning the circles, I inserted the claw and it finally opened. Upon going through the door, I noticed the massive cave like structure of the room. At the end there was a huge stone carving, with a coffin residing next to it. I walked closer to the structure so I could read what it said, but it was in a language unfamiliar to me. Suddenly, one of the words were… calling to me. It glowed in a blue light, but I couldn't understand it. I was confused.

A sudden sound pulled me back to reality; and as I turned around, I saw a heavily armored zombie coming out of the coffin. I froze for a moment. 'What. The. Fuck!?' This repeated over and over in my head. I had to think fast. So my pathetic ass ran away, but I didn't get very far.

 _Fus Ro Dah_

I was shot forward; right into a damn stone pillar.

I laid almost broken. My back facing piercing pains, blood dripping from my mouth. This felt like shit; and before I could fully collect myself, the zombie came running towards me with his big battleaxe. I got up as quickly as I could, and I rushed over to the stone wall. Then it hit me.

'The incinerate spell!'

I rushed through my knapsack to retrieve the scroll, but the zombie was catching up. I had to do this fast. I unravel the scroll and begin to cast the spell. My hands, coated in flames, I clap them together, forming a heating ball of incinerating flames. Then, I throw the flame towards the zombie. Upon impact, the zombie begins to cripple slowly, his body turning to ashes. I fell on my own knees, panting from exhaustion. I pull my bag towards me, and take out one of my healing potions and bandages. I drank the potion and wrapped the bandages around my torso. After a while of rest, I got up and looked inside the coffin. Inside, there was the Dragon Stone. 'Finally.' I put the stone inside my knapsack, and begin to walk down the steps. Though suddenly, I hear a sound in the distance; the sound of rocks moving.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV**

'Shit I think she heard me!' I cursed in my head, 'I can't allow her to know I'm here.' This was a mission that I could not fail. For some reason, Harkon wants me to follow this girl. I don't know why, it's not not like she's special. Though she is really beautiful. 'Dammit snap out of it! You're here to follow not to observe her looks.' I needed to get out of here swiftly. So I transformed into a bat and flew through one of the openings of the cave.

* * *

 **Lucien's POV**

I swore I heard something, maybe someone was there. But just now a bat flew from around the corner. 'Oh jeeze, it's just a bat.' I sighed. I shrugged it off and proceeded to leave the cave. When I came outside, it was nighttime, and Riverwood was not too far from here. I started to walk down a stone path to Riverwood. I needed to give back this claw back to Lucan.

Once I reached Riverwood, I walked to the Riverwood Trader, and went through it's doors. Inside it was Lucan, restocking his shelves. I walked up to the counter and placed the claw on top of it. Lucan turned around.

"Oh the claw, you've found it!" he said with excitement.

I sighed with exhaustion. Right now I wanted to sleep.

"Here." he says, giving a pouch of gold, "Thank you for retrieving this for us. You've done a great thing for me and my sister."

"You're welcome." I said, smiling.

I walked out the door, and proceeded down the path to Whiterun. While walking, I enjoyed the nice pleasant sound of the winds and crickets. The rushing freshwater scent going through my nose. It was peaceful.

I made it to Whiterun. I walk up the stone steps to Dragonsreach and open the big wooden double doors. While walking inside I overhear Farengar talking to a woman. When I walk over, the woman is wearing a leather hood, so I cannot see her face. Farengar looks up at me, surprised.

"Oh - you're back! I honestly didn't think you would make it." he said, reaching into his satchel, "Here, this is for your efforts."

He hands me a big pouch a gold. At this point, this reward was fine. I take out the big heavy Dragon Stone, and place it on Farengar's desk. The Court Mage looked rather pleased, until the Housecarl came rushing in frantically.

"Farengar, you need to come at once!" she exclaimed.

Farengar stepped forward hesitantly.

"Why, what happened Irileth?"

There was a long pause after that. Irileth let out a sigh.

"A dragon has attacked the Western Watchtower."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! This chapter took a while to write, as it was very long, though I hope to release long chapters just like this. But who was that mysterious person following Lucien at Bleak Falls Barrow? And why are they working for Harkon? Maybe you'll find out soon. ;)**


	9. Chapter 7: You're the Dragonborn

**Chapter 7: "You're the Dragonborn"**

I was baffled. I couldn't believe it. A dragon has attacked Whiterun? This was ridiculous. Before I could process all the thoughts racing through my head, Farengar's voice responded to Irileth's statement.

"A dragon? Where was it seen? What was it doing?" he asked, grabbing his notebooks.

Irileth let out a sigh, and gestured towards the wooden stairs.

"You should come too." she said, looking at me.

As Irileth and Farengar left the room, I followed. I was eager to find out in detail what all of this was about. I mean a dragon? I've read stories of them when I was little, but I never thought I would ever see one with my own eyes. I was baffled.

As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, the Jarl was waiting for us. Along with a Whiterun guard. The Jarl began to speak.

"This soldier has told me that a dragon has attacked the Western Watchtower. The beast killed two men in a brief three minutes. And he as well burned most of tower down."

He then looked towards Irileth.

"Irileth, I want you to go and investigate the tower. Make sure there are more survivors."

"I have ordered my men to muster near the main gate." she responded, saluting.

"Good, don't fail me." he said, before turning to me.

"You've done a great thing by bringing this stone to Farengar. For that, you have my appreciation. And please, take this gift from my personal armory." he said, giving me a flame enchanted silver dagger.

"Thank you very much my lord." I said, bowing.

"Now go. And save my city."

I ran down the stairs of the keep and kept the dagger in my hand. I bust open the big wooden doors and through the city. Irileth was following at my pace. Once we arrived at the city gate, Irileth's men were waiting, armored and all. Irileth gave her motivational speech. I have always admired military service, but the one issue I had was that men and women were constantly risking their lives for something that could've been avoided. Though in this case, they needed this speech, because they were probably going to die tonight.

We ran through the city gates. Guards were lined up along the pathway, readying themselves for a possible dragon attack. I knew this mission carried great importance. If we didn't kill this dragon tonight, then Whiterun will be devoured.

We arrived at the Watchtower, and it was in ruins. The tower was in shambles. Most of it was on fire, and so were the corpses. It was degrading. I have never seen so much destruction.

"Quick! Come over here!"

I heard a yell come from the Watchtower. 'A survivor!' I quickly ran over. Pulling out my bandages. As I approached the pleading guard, he was with a woman, a woman who was bleeding out. I knelt down next to her.

"Please! You have to help her!" pleaded the guard.

I looked closely at her wounds, they were all near her heart… There was no way she could be saved, she would surely bleed out. I placed my hand close to her wound, and began the healing process. But her wounds weren't closing.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, looking down.

"What are you talking about? Save her!" the guard yelled.

I grabbed her hand. Gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry…"

She gripped my hand back. But it was only a matter of time before it began to loosen. She was dying. And I couldn't stop it. The guard next to me was yelling, but I couldn't hear. All I could hear were her final breaths. Finally, after one more desperate breath, she was gone. Bled out. Gone. Dry tears still stuck on her face. Her blue eyes now grey. Lifeless.

"Let the gods guide her to Sovngarde." I said, closing her eyes with my hand.

Suddenly, Irileth came rushing in, sword drawn.

"What's going on here?"

"Fjola's dead!" yelled the guard.

Irileth shook her head. "I'm sorry. But the dragon has returned. We need to fight for our fallen comrades. Get up soldier!"

Suddenly, the tower shook and a powerful roar was heard. I ran outside, only to see a dragon swoop down and catch a guard. You could hear the guard yelling as he was dropped high in the air. Died on impact. The dragon was still flying around, spouting flames from its mouth. My instinct was to shoot fire at it. But it did little to nothing. I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, the beast landed on the ground only a few feet from me. I quickly ran over to the stone rubble, just as it was about to shoot fire at me. I felt the heat going past me, and I was terrified that it was going to set me on fire. When it stopped, I peeked my head around the rubble to see if it was gone. But what I saw was Irileth fighting the dragon. 'Damn, this bitch is crazy!' I immediately picked up a sword and shield from a fallen guard, and I ran over to help her. I didn't want to risk getting burned alive, so I went behind the beast. Though unfortunately, the dragon practically bitch slapped me with its giant tail. It sent me flying several feet, and I could feel the scrapes on my skin, and the bruises on my arms and legs. 'Shit! That hurt.' I slowly got up, but it hurt like hell. I looked around a bit. Men were running over, fighting the dragon. Some were shooting from a distance. I couldn't make sense of what was happening. Suddenly, the dragon flew back into the air, and was making its down towards me. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. This was it. I was about to die.

But no.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab and push me out of the way. Just before the dragon came. We slid a few feet before stopping. I was covered in dirt, but that wasn't my biggest concern. I looked up to see who it was, but I couldn't see a face. Only the eyes. But the eyes were red…? It was a hooded figure. I couldn't see their face, it was masked. All I could figure was that the person was a male, but race? He certainly wasn't a guard.

"Are you okay?"

I was suddenly snapped back to reality. Whoever this was, they were on top of me. I felt cold, yet warm. This man gave off no body heat, just cold.

"Are you okay!?" he said, raising his voice.

I looked up. Gods I must look like such an idiot. I struggled to say words.

"I can't walk." I said, blushing like a moron.

The dragon was back. He flew over us twice, before coming down a second time to breath fire on us. The stranger grabbed me and ran towards the Watchtower. The dragon barely missing us. He set me down again.

"Get up." he said, drawing his sword.

I slowly got up. But I had just realized that I dropped my sword and shield earlier. 'Stupid!' I drew my dagger. This stupid useless dagger. Suddenly, the stranger ran towards the dragon, sword drawn. He swung his sword at the beast. It was swift and fast. I have never seen anyone move so fast. It was almost inhuman…

I went over to a guard. "Give me your sword."

The guard handed me her sword. And I started to run on top of some rubble that the dragon was next to. I took the leap of faith. Almost as if it was in slow motion, my steel sword pierced through the neck of the dragon. I prayed that this would cut it's head off. Though it didn't cut all the way through, it still was enough to kill the beast. It fell, and so did I. Though I quickly got up, and stepped backed. The stranger still had his sword drawn.

"Step back! It could be still alive!" Irileth yelled, her sword also drawn.

I was still close. I was observing it. It was dead all right, but something started to happen. It started to… fade. The scales were dissolving from its bones. And all of a sudden, I started to feel something flow through me. I couldn't describe it. It felt powerful. Words started to race through my mind. Familiar words… the same words at Bleak Falls Barrow. I felt a slight wind through my hair, and my fur armor. It was warm, but brief. Then, the wind ended, and so did the warmth. Whatever that was, it was over.

"By the gods… you're the Dragonborn."

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! I have posted yet another chapter! Who was the mysterious stranger? Was he the same person from Bleak Falls Barrow? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8: The Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 8: The Fateful Encounter**

I looked at the dragon's corpse. It was nothing but bones. The scales faded away for unknown reasons, I didn't know what to think. I stood there still and confused. I felt the presence of people around me. Silence filled the air. Thinking back, everything happened so fast. My exile, Helgen, Bleak Falls Barrow, the dragon… Everything just fell into place. This unexpected turn of events left me baffled in silence. The men behind me are probably either confused or terrified, and I'm standing here, having some sort of "life flashing before the eyes" moment. Suddenly the silence broke.

"By the gods… You're the Dragonborn."

I looked over to see who it was. It was a guard.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The Dragonborn! Body of a mortal, and soul of a dragon." He exclaimed, "Just like Tiber Septim!"

I have always had doubts about that fact. Tiber Septim was good general, but he was not a good man. Brave but merciless, resilient but cunning. Though at this point, I can't really talk shit about a dead man. He is the reason my family had all their wealth.

"Tiber Septim didn't kill any dragons." said one of the men.

"Of course he didn't you idiot, but he was still Dragonborn." then the guard turned to face Irileth, "What about you Irileth? What do you think?"

She looked towards the guard, "I think that this is all just speculation," then she turned to the men, "This dragon is dead, and that's something that I know for a fact,"

"You there."

I looked up, my attention paid to Irileth.

"Report to Jarl Balgruuf, tell him the dragon is dead," she then turned to the soldiers once more, "Everyone else, look around for any wounded!"

I looked back at the dragon corpse. I couldn't believe it. A dead dragon. I've read stories of their rule over Nirn. Powerful immortal beasts; the nords worshiped them as gods. How could we have killed this dragon?

Suddenly my attention went back to the mysterious stranger, who was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere. Who was he really? Seems strange that a random person would fight a dragon and then leave. I became suspicious. Ever since I came here there have been a strange presence everywhere I went, I always assumed it was my paranoia, but I know better now. Someone was watching me.

I started to walk down the stone path back to Whiterun. My legs were killing me. My body ached and I was thirsty and hungry. It was a horrible feeling, I didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. An earthquake right now? Really?

' _Do-vah-kiin'_

I felt something whisper in my ear, or someone. But there was no one there. But it felt as though there was. Seriously this shit is getting old. Why do all these weird things keep happening?

I continued on down the road. I walked past the stables and guards were cheering, probably over our victory. Some civilians were walking about, seeing what all the commotion was about. I saw some children running around near the stables. They looked so happy and cheerful, despite this gloomy and horrific night. I walked up the small hill to the entrance, and went on through the main gates. The city was quiet. A nice cool breeze filled the air, it was refreshing. I continued through the city, walking through the market and the square, and eventually making my way to the Jarl's palace.

As I walked through the main doors, the Jarl's steward came quickly to me, "Good, you're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you."

I walked past the large fireplace in the center of the main hall. The light it gave felt calming and warm. I was glad to be here and not on the battlefield. Though I know I had to deliver a full report to the Jarl.

"So what happened at the Watchtower? Was the dragon there?" he asked, leaning up in his throne.

I bowed my head before speaking, "Yes the dragon was there, but we killed it. There were six casualties that I know of."

The Jarl looked disappointed and saddened. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Well… at least the city is safe now. But something else must've happened."

I knew that what I was about to say was going to sound crazy. But I had to say it.

"When the dragon died, something happened. The men were calling me 'Dragonborn'."

The Jarl looked shocked, and so did his steward.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar."

I looked over to see a bald middle-aged man wearing what appeared to be scaled armor. He had a beard and wore face paint, and he had a great sword on his back. He looked well prepared for battle.

"Calm yourself Hrongar! Capable as she may be, I doubt she could be this Dragonborn." said the steward.

"Calm down, both of you!" said the Jarl, raising his voice, "Go to the Greybeards, see what they want with you."

"But how do I get there?" I asked.

"Here is a map, I have marked the location of Ivarstead, a small village in the Rift," he stood up from his throne, "You've done a great thing for me and my city, Dragonborn! As a token of my appreciation, I will grant you the title of Thane, and a personal housecarl. I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

I bowed my head in respect.

"Thank you."

 **Four Days Later**

I was walking down the stone road in the Rift. The orange trees were nothing like I've seen before. It was beautiful and calming. For the past couple of days I have been traveling to Ivarstead. I was still good on supplies but I knew I had to replenish when I got to Ivarstead. The sky was a clear blue and the breeze was soft. The temperature was cool, it felt wonderful, and it was a perfect day to walk. The journey so far was easy. There were no bandits or wild animals wanting to eat me. It was strange, very strange. But I was going to enjoy the wonderful alone time I have right now.

After a few hours, I finally reached Ivarstead. It was a very small farming settlement, with barely a dozen people living in it. Beside the town there an ancient Nordic ruin. I have always found them fascinating, but after Bleak Falls Barrow I try to avoid them while I can.

It was the late evening, and it was time to settle down for the night. I walked into the inn, it was warm and a little crowded. Although everyone is probably drinking their hard working day away. I walked to the bartender, who was serving an old farmer.

"I'd like to rent a room."

"That'll be ten gold."

I gabbed a small pouch of gold, and placed it on the bar.

"I'll have a drink too. Spiced wine."

The bartender handed me a bottle of spiced wine and I took it back to my room. I laid on the wooden bed, the bottle in my left hand. I drank slowly, trying to keep a clear head for as long as I could. I wasn't intending on drinking the whole bottle, but that's just what happened.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up feeling light headed. I wasn't hung over, but I definitely felt a little uneasy. I needed to get to High Hrothgar. I packed my stuff and went out the door. I walked outside and there were farmers working on their fields. To the right there was mill, and a Nord woman shouting at a Bosmer man. Poor guy, she seemed like a bitch. I walked over the stone bridge to the tallest mountain in Tamriel. I looked up to see how massive the mountain was. 'This climb is going to fucking suck.' I started up the stone steps. Seven thousand stones steps. I was going to die.

For a while it was peaceful, I wasn't half way up but I knew I was making progress. It was sunny, but that didn't mean it was warm. It was still cold, even with my two layers of fur armor. It's at times like these when I thank the gods that I'm a mage. I could conjure fire for warmth. Though that wouldn't do much good because I can only use so much magic before I'm out of energy.

It was getting colder. I started to shiver and it was lightly snowing. I'm praying that there won't be a storm soon. Suddenly, I feel that strange presence again. Like someone is watching me. I look around at my surroundings. Dozens of trees filled the space. There was no one there.

Suddenly, a bat flew from around a tree.

"Bats don't fly this cold, or during the day."

I drew my flame enchanted silver dagger and made my shot. I threw the dagger at the bat, hitting it's wing. Suddenly, the bat slowly turned into a person, falling to the ground.

"Shit!" the person cursed.

The figure was cloaked in all black. I couldn't see what they looked like. But just now, the bat, they transformed… A vampire.

I sped over to the figure, turning them over and pinning them down with my leg. I pulled my dagger out of their arm as they winced in pain. A male.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?!" I yelled.

The man didn't respond, he just laid there silently.

"Answer me coward!"

The man moved his hand up to his mask, pulling it down slowly before revealing his face. I was shocked. He was very handsome. His high cheekbones complimented his slight narrow jawline. His red eyes matched his jet black hair perfectly. His skin was pale, too pale.

"Nice to meet you gorgeous, I'm Tailsin."


	11. Chapter 9: The Voice

**Chapter 9: The Voice**

I looked down at the man before me. This was weird, too weird. A vampire? What the hell is a vampire doing following me? Why can't I just be alone and do my own without people getting in the way?

"Why are you following me?" I asked, putting the weight of my leg on his chest.

"Jeeze you're heavy! How much do weigh?"

'What the fuck!?'

"Answer the question dammit!" I yelled.

He chuckles a little bit before clearing his throat.

"That's classified information."

By the gods I was losing my patience.

"Alright you filthy vampire, I've had enough of your stupid games! Why are you following me?!" I yelled, holding my dagger against his throat.

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed very hard.

"I'm not afraid of you sweetheart. If anything, you should be afraid of me." He said with a devilish smirk.

I release the dagger from his throat and yank my arm from his hand. I stood up, my dagger still drawn.

"Okay, I'm going to keep climbing this mountain and you are going to leave me alone." I said, pointing the dagger towards him.

"No can do sweetheart. You're not going to survive that climb without me." he said, putting his hands to his sides.

"Oh and why is that?"

Suddenly, I felt a sting in the back of my shoulder. And everything went black.

 **Tailsin's POV**

I was standing only a few feet from her. It's so adorable how she thinks she's so tough, it cracks me up.

"Okay, I'm going to keep climbing this mountain and you are going to leave me alone." she said, pointing her dagger at me.

This was so cute.

"No can do sweetheart. You're not going to survive this climb without me." I said, putting my hands to my side.

Her face looked annoyed and confused. I could tell she was getting flustered.

"Oh and why is that?"

All of a sudden, she fell over. She landed face first into the snow. A small arrow in her back. 'That's not good.' I looked out in the distance and I saw someone. I perked my ears, listening in closely.

"Stupid idiot! Can't even kill one girl." he whispered.

"I can hear you! Come on out Dylan!" I yelled, staring at the figure behind the tree.

Dylan stepped out. He was wearing a long deep red cloak. His hair was a natural red, like any Nord's. He held a crossbow in his hand, probably stole it from the Dawnguard. His cocky smile me off. He better had not killed her.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about," he said, laughing, "This little thing? Relax, I just put her to sleep."

I walked slowly towards Dylan. Where does he come off messing around with my mission? I was furious.

"So you thought you could just play around with my mission like it was some sort of game?" I grabbed his neck, tightly squeezing, "You don't think I can kill my targets? You think I'm not the best at what I do?"

Dylan started to squirm. He was strong, but I'm ten times stronger.

"How about I show you how good I really am at my job?"

I stuck my hand through his chest, clutching his heart. It was cold, like any vampire's, and it didn't beat. Black blood started to drip from Dylan's mouth. This was killing him slowly, which was exactly the point. I tugged his heart from his chest, blood spewing. His eyes turned a sudden grey color. His grip loosened from by arm. I threw his body to the ground, and his heart along with it.

"Great, now I got blood all over my hands."

I looked over at the girl. She was still unconscious. I knew better. She was going to freeze out here. I couldn't leave her. I walked over and picked her up. I haven't climbed this mountain in years, maybe there was cave nearby? I walked a little down the path and saw a small cave. Perfect. Suddenly I felt a chill, there was storm brewing. I walked into the cave and set down the girl. I looked around and there have already been people here. A small unlit campfire was in the center of the cave. I cast a fire spell and lit the fire. I picked the girl up and place her closer to the fire. She still had that small arrow in her back. I gently pulled it out and tossed it somewhere. She was bleeding through her clothes. On my good conscious, if I didn't treat her soon, she would die. So, I looked through her knapsack to see if she had any healing potions and bandages. Fortunately, she did.

"Um… how am I going to do this?"

Again, on my good conscious, if I didn't treat her soon, she would die. I started to pull away at her armor. I wasn't so much concerned about myself, it was her reaction when she wakes up that worries me. But, I have to do this. I gently took off her upper armor and all she was in was her underwear and her fur pants. Her back was covered in blood, and I could smell the sedative from the arrow. I lightly drizzled the healing potion on her wound and I started to wrap her in bandages. After I was done, I took my cloak off and set it on the floor, and placed her right on top of it. Hopefully she was warm from the fire. It wouldn't be good if she cold. I stared at her sleeping self, she was beautiful. I have seen many beautiful women, but she was something else. She had the most beautiful dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. And her skin was a pretty pale. She was too short to be a Nord, maybe an Imperial? Hard to tell, but regardless she was still beautiful all the same. I laid back and stared at the cave ceiling, waiting till morning.

 **The Next Morning**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

I shot myself up and picked up my sword.

"What?!"

I looked over and saw the girl freaking out. She stared at me, afraid. 'Oh no.'

"Why am I topless? What happened? What did you do?!" She said, crawling backwards.

I dropped my sword and started to slowly crawl over.

"Okay look, nothing happened. I didn't do anything to you. I just patched up you wound."

She looked terrified, she's assuming the worst.

"How can I trust you? I was unconscious!"

"Because you're still partly dressed, bandaged, AND you're alive. Besides, I don't rape women, that's not who I am. I have morals." I said sternly, staring intently.

She looked at me funny. She probably didn't expect that. But what else was I supposed to do. Play along. Screw that.

 **Lucien's POV**

I felt bad. I accused him of something horrible and immoral. I felt like a bitch. But I didn't know, I was unconscious.

"Thank you then, for helping me." I said, my face towards the ground.

He looked at me intensely, making me very uncomfortable.

"It was no problem. And don't be so worried, you have a small chest anyways." He said, chuckling.

My face heated up instantly. I rushed over and smacked his face with my hand.

*SLAP*

"You pervert!"

 **A Few Minutes Later**

I put back on all my armor and grabbed my knapsack. Tailsin was waiting out in front of the cave. As I walked out, I felt a chill in my skin. It was so cold.

"There was a snowstorm last night."

I turned my head to see Tailsin putting on his hood. I didn't know why. It's not he had anonymous anymore, right?

"Why are you wearing your hood?" I asked, sheathing away my dagger.

Tailsin looked at me funny. I felt like the answer was obvious but I didn't know what it was.

"I'm a vampire sweetheart, my skin is very sensitive to the sunlight. And I also don't want to ruin my hair." He said, chucking.

"Are you serious?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm half serious. But your face was priceless!" He said, laughing.

I ignored him and walked away. The snow was really deep so it was harder to make my way through it. It was cold too, so cold. Tailsin quickly followed behind me. I swear one more ass crack comment from this arrogant idiot, I'm going to swing at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, keeping his pace lined with mine.

"I'm going to the Greybeards. Something I was supposed to be doing this whole time!"

I seriously had enough of this guy. I was supposed to be at High Hrothgar by now but no, I had to tangled up with this moron. I swear this was going to suck worse than my exile. Not only that but I have a very bad feeling about this. We walked a little while longer before coming across a huge stone monastery. This had to be it. High Hrothgar.

"Okay, now I'm here," I turned towards Tailsin, "you can leave me alone now."

"Ouch, that hurts," he said, exaggerating a fake wound to the chest, "Okay, I'll leave you be. But I'm going to tell you something important first."

I stood there really annoyed. Can I walk into the damn monastery now?

"The climb down this mountain will not be safe. There are bad people after you now. They will find you, and they will kill you. When you make your way down, find me at the inn in Ivarstead."

I didn't want to believe him. But after what happened yesterday, who was I to deny danger? And maybe he is trying to help me. I mean, he did heal my wounds right? I looked at the monastery and then back at Tailsin again, but he was gone.

"Okay, now I can go in."

I walked up the stairs and through the metal doors. Inside was quiet and peaceful. It was warm and nice. In the center of the room, there was an old man in robes, walking up to me.

"So, you are Dragonborn?"

 **Meanwhile - Tailsin's POV**

The fly back to Volkihar was long. I was tired. I was not looking forward to Harkon's wrath. I knew he was going to beat me for this one. But if I didn't report back now, they would've come in swarms. And I honestly didn't want that headache. I landed in front of the long stone bridge leading to the gate. The castle was massive. Filled with many rooms. Some of those being torture chambers. Which I have had my fair share of being in. I walked along the stone bridge and approached the gate. The gatekeeper greeted me, and let me in. I opened the wooden double doors. It was cold inside, obviously, but what really pissed me off was the fact that my uncle was standing right there waiting for me.

"Where have you been boy? You've been gone for days!" He hissed, tugging at my hair.

I tugged away. "Look old man, I'm here now right?"

My uncle looked furious now. "Lord Harkon is not pleased with what happened, boy."

I ignored him, and walked down the stone steps leading in the main hall. Sitting in the throne was of course, Harkon.

"My my, what do we have here?" He asked, standing from his throne, "Tailsin, it's been so long."

I bowed body to floor, gods forbid that I don't bow in front my "superior".

"What happened to Dylan? I sent him to find you but he never came back. Care to share your knowledge?" He asked, drinking from his goblet.

"You dare send someone like Dylan, to kill my mission? It was an insult," I said, looking towards him, "I eliminate nuisances Lord Harkon."

He was furious now. He doesn't like it when you don't follow the rules or do what he says. His word is law, so they say. Suddenly I felt a grave force push my body to the stone floor.

"I'm glad you think you can do whatever you damn well please! No one kills without my order! You had one job Tailsin, one job!"

I heard someone come around the corner with a tool. 'Oh shit.'

"Clearly since normal means of punishment do not work on you, I've thought of a more efficient way of getting through to you. Maybe from now on you'll listen to me and do as I say." Harkon said, sitting back down in his throne.

I felt someone pull away at my cloak, leather and fabric shirt. Great, the whip. I looked behind me, only to see a leather whip with blades on the ends. Blades?!

"Ahhhhhh!"

 **High Hrothgar - Lucien's POV**

 _Wuld_

I sped through the large metal gates in the courtyard. This was the fifth time I practiced this shout. The cold breeze felt nice through my hair. It was refreshing. I loved practicing in the courtyard. Out of couple of days that I have been here training, this had to have been my favorite part. I am ten times for faster than I ever was before.

"Impressive. I believe you are now ready to complete the final task." Arngeir said, walking towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must go to Ustengrav, and retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Then we will see if you are truly ready."

I bowed my head, "I will see to its safe return."

I walked through the monastery and out the metal doors. It was a beautiful day. The snow leveled out and it was slightly easier to walk. Oh that reminds me, I have to meet Tailsin in Ivarstead. Hopefully he's actually there. Gods I felt great. That training was exactly what I needed. It was nice to sit in peace and "speak" to the sky. It took a while to make it half way down the mountain. 'Wow, I could really use some spiced wine.' Suddenly, I heard some rustling in the bushes. Maybe it was Tailsin.

"Tailsin you can come out, stop trying to prank me."

All of a sudden I feel a hand over my mouth and a blade to my neck.

"Tailsin isn't here princess."

 **Ivarstead - Tailsin's POV**

I walked through the peaceful town of Ivarstead. It was slightly sunny out, but the sun was going down. Thank the gods, the sun was sickening. My cuts on my back were left poorly treated, so they hurt like shit. That whipping was horrible. I was used to the old leather whip, but blades? It was painful. I walked through the door of the inn and approached the man behind the bar.

"Have you seen an Imperial girl? Short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale white skin?"

The bartender looked at me funny before answering, "Not since she first climbed up the mountain."

I sighed. 'Dammit, she should be here.'

"There were some shady looking men asking for earlier."

I shot up. 'Someone else is looking for her?'

"Who were they?" I asked.

"They were dark fellows. Asking where she was last seen. Said they had to bring her back somewhere. I didn't think much of it. They left a while ago."

I rushed out the door and ran through the town. The sun was going down. 'Shit! If the sun is going down, then she doesn't have a chance of escaping alive.'

"I'm coming Lucien."


	12. Chapter 10: Fear

**Chapter 10: Fear**

I was trapped in the arms of a stranger. Whoever it was they were strong. With my luck, a gang of vampires are going to try and kill me.

"We're going to take you back to Lord Harkon, se he can deal with you himself." The man's voice was raspy, and annoying.

'Lord Harkon? Who are these people? Why do I keep getting tangled up with people I don't know?' I was baffled and borderline confused. 'Ok screw this.'

 _Wuld_

I ran right out of the man's arms. Though that didn't do me any good considering I fell forward as it happened. 'Wow, I really need to get better at my balance.' Suddenly, the man came running over with a great sword drawn. Just as he was about to swing at me, I rolled out of the way. I drew my dagger and stabbed him in the back. He hissed as he elbowed my in the face. I fell over backwards, landing in the cold snow. The man walked over and grabbed the fur shirt of my armor. I was preparing for the worst, I thought I was going to to die. Instead, the man punched me in the face, at least three times.

"I'm going to finish you, right now!" He yelled, raising his sword.

This was it. I shut my eyes, preparing for impact. A long sword was about to pierce my chest.

"Gah!"

The man above me had a sword through his stomach. Blood dripping from his mouth. I couldn't believe it. The man was flung to the left, and laid there lifeless on the ground. I looked up to see a tall figure standing over me.

"Are you okay?"

He reached out his hand, and I took it. As he pulled me up, I looked up at his face.

"Tailsin!"

I was overjoyed to see him. I thought I was going to die. Suddenly, four figures landed beside us. Tailsin pointed sword towards them.

"Tailsin, why are you here? You're supposed to be at Volkihar!" shouted one of the figures. A woman.

The air was getting colder. The sun had just set. The moons were rising. In the legends, they say for centuries vampires dominated the night. Powerful and unstoppable creatures. Even I knew better. Tailsin pulled me in with his left arm, which took me by surprise. His eyes glowed a bright red, as well as everyone else's. I won't lie, I was scared. Four vampires, under the moons, there's no way in hell I would survive this.

"If you all were smart, you would leave now."

That was Tailsin. His grip became even tighter. It honestly was crushing me.

"We will not leave until the girl is dead Tailsin. Let her die! Do your job!" shouted the woman, walking forward.

"Don't come closer Sonja, unless you want to die." Tailsin said, his voice becoming raspy.

The woman, ignoring his warning, drew her war hammer. But almost instantly, Tailsin released his grip and plunged his hand into her chest. The woman coughed blood, black blood. Tailsin pulled his hand out, which was covered in blood. The woman, whose red eyes turned a dead grey, fell over face first into the snow. I've never seen anything like it. How can you kill someone like that? I was terrified.

"Anyone else?!" Tailsin yelled, looking at the others.

The other vampires stood there, probably as scared as I was. Suddenly, one of them came running towards him. Tailsin took the man's right arm, twisted it, and cut his head off with his sword. It was all so quick. The snow beneath us was stained in black blood. Two bodies laid there, lifeless, coated in blood. I have never been more scared than I was right now. The two remaining vampires ran away, scared to death that they were going to die. I however, couldn't move. I have never been so scared. I wanted to run, but I was too scared. Too scared that he was going to kill me too. Tailsin sheathed his sword, and looked up at the moons. I drew my dagger slowly, trying to retain my balance. Tailsin started to walk towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, more calming.

For every step he took forwards, I took a step back. My hand was trembling.

"Don't come closer!" I yelled.

"Lucien I don't have time for this," he said, walking faster, "Let's just go to Ivarstead and forget this happened."

His eyes were still that glowing red. His fangs were bigger and sharper. I was scared.

"Please stay away!" I yelled, raising my dagger.

Tailsin was taken back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, now stop being a child and just come with me."

He started to get too close. I sheathed my dagger and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't even following the path. I ran down a small trail in the woods. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I tripped on a tree root, and I fell forward down a hill. As I was sliding, I felt scrapes on my arms and legs. A rock must've hit my left leg because I felt something hard hit it. Eventually, I reached the bottom of the hill. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I had no idea where I was. I was scared. Suddenly I felt the urge to cry. I was alone. I was afraid. My leg hurt, I couldn't walk. I was stuck.

"Lucien…"

I looked up, it was Tailsin. I covered my head with my hands.

"Please don't hurt me." I said, crying.

 **Tailsin's POV**

I looked down at the girl before me, she was scared and broken. She was afraid of me. I knelt down, touching her hand with mine.

"Lucien, I'm not going to hurt you. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Those people… they died… you killed them. And your eyes, and fangs."

I didn't think much of it. What I did was probably scary, but I'm so use to it.

"I'm sorry Lucien, but you have to know that they were going to hurt you. I did what I had to, to protect you."

She started to lift her head. Her face was bloodied and bruised. I hated it. I wish there was something I could do to help make all the problems go away. Suddenly, she flung her arms around me. She was sobbing. I wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional pain. But whatever the case, I hugged her back. I wasn't usually very caring, but somehow this was different. Somehow I cared enough for her to put myself in danger, and search for her after. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time, and I sure have missed it.

 **The Next Day - Lucien's POV**

I awoke in a small room on a warm bed. Outside the door I could hear a lute playing. It was nice and peaceful. My knapsack was on the wooden chair next to the bed. My boots were right beside it. I put on my boots, and put my knapsack on my back. I walked out the door of my room. There was a woman playing the lute next to the bar, and the bartender attending it. As I looked to the right side of the room, I saw Tailsin sitting at a bench, drinking a bottle of wine. I walk over and sit next to him, my back facing towards the table.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I asked, raising a brow.

Tailsin chugged the last bit of alcohol left in the bottle before responding.

"It's not if you can't get drunk." he replied, setting down the bottle.

I sighed and got up from the bench, "Okay, I have to head to Hjaalmarch. If you want you are more than welcome to come."

Tailsin smirked before getting up from the bench.

"Sure, why the hell not. I have nothing else better to do."

We both walked out the door of the inn. The air was fresh and the sun was barely rising. The orange trees complemented the flowers growing around them.

"The trees are just beautiful aren't they?" I said spinning around a little.

Tailsin just stood there, probably thinking that I'm some sort of weirdo. But he said nothing, just silence. I then pulled out the map that Jarl Balgruuf gave me a while back. Trying to find Hjaalmarch.

"We don't need a map sweetheart, I know this land like the back of my hand." he said, putting his elbow on my head.

I rolled my eyes. I have a map dammit.

"Okay, lead the way." I said, gesturing.

We started walking north. At first it wasn't down the stone path, but we eventually made it there. Hjaalmarch was a long ways away, it would take about three days to get there by foot. We were passing by a small river stream, which moved gracefully with the breeze. It was silent. Very awkward.

"So why are you heading to Hjaalmarch?" Tailsin asked, breaking the silence.

"I have to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. You know, for the Greybeards."

Tailsin looked at me with a weird look but said nothing. This silence was killing me. It was so awkward.

"So how come you know about the land of Skyrim so well?" I asked.

He was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I want to know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

Tailsin let out a chuckled sigh.

"I've lived here for most of my life. Skyrim is my home. It's been so for a long time." he said, his hands behind his head.

I could tell he was hiding most of the truth.

"How old are you?"

Tailsin choked on the air and came to sudden stop. He slowly turned towards me.

"How old do you think I am…?"

"I don't know…" I said, looking towards the ground.

Tailsin turned around again, and kept walking, "Then how about we keep it that way."

I stopped for a few moments before walking again,

"Okay then, how did you end up in Skyrim then?" I asked.

He gave me a unfriendly glare, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a very curious girl." I smiled.

He was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I was born in the Summerset Isles, that's where I'm from. I came to Skyrim when I was eighteen. I have a checkered past full of hate, death, and lies. That's all you need to know."

He sounded so careless yet serious. I know not to tread on the obviously thin ice, but I am curious. Eventually we made it to Eastmarch, which was full of hot springs. The air felt humid, but it was nice. The sun was going down and it was starting to get dark. Maybe tonight will be the night I get to relax.

"Tailsin, let's set up camp here, I want to relax in the nice hot springs." I said, tossing my knapsack on the ground.

"Really, you want to set up here? It's so hot though." he groaned, taking off his cloak.

"Quit being a baby. It's just for one night." I said, unpacking my bedroll.

We set up the bedrolls and campfire. I ate some bread with pheasant, and Tailsin of course ate nothing. I didn't get it, but maybe it was just a vampire thing. After I ate, I looked around for good hot springs to lay in. There was a very nice shallow one right around a huge rock, it was perfect.

"Tailsin, I'm going to lay in that hot spring over there." I said, pointing at the rock.

He was laying on his bedroll with his eyes shut, dammit I know he can hear me. I sighed and walked over to the hot spring. I took off my fur armor and dagger, now I was only wearing my underwear. I stepped into the hot spring, it was a little deeper than I thought, but I was able to sit in it with my knees. I can't remember the last time I sat in hot water, it felt so nice. It was nice and quiet, and the steam felt good on my face. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the rock. Suddenly, I opened my eyes to voices.

"This way boss, I saw her over here."

'Oh shit.' I quickly got up and grabbed my armor. 'Bandits, I have to get out of here.' I struggled to get on my pants and shirt. 'Why the fuck did this have to be so hard?!'

"Hey! Where do think you're going?!" the bandit yelled.

I turned around and drew my dagger.

"Stay away, if you know what's good for you." I said, stepping back.

The bandit stepped closer. He was an intimidating man, wearing banded iron armor, and had a huge battle axe on his back. Coming too close, I swung my dagger at his face, leaving him a burning cut. The man hissed as he covered up his cut.

"Alright you little bitch! I've had enough," the man shoved me into the rock behind me, "Maybe now I'll kill after I've had my fun…"

He pinned me to the rock, I couldn't move. He started to rip away at my armor. I tried to kick him and break free but to no avail. This man was twice my size and five times stronger than me.

"Tailsin! Help!" I yelled, trying to break free.

The man slapped me, "Shut up, no one can hear you!"

I felt a tear run down my cheek, that slap hurt, really badly.

"Oh really?"

The bandit turned around, and I looked up. It was Tailsin, his eyes a glowing red. Sunddenly, he grabbed the bandit by the neck and pulled him off me.

"Because I could hear you perfectly fine."

The bandit was about to draw his weapon, when all of a sudden Tailsin punched him in the face.

"You better fucking run before I kill you."

The bandit got up and ran away. I was glad but also in shock. A thousand questions were spilling through my head. Was I about to be raped? What if Tailsin wasn't there? I didn't know what to think. Suddenly, I broke into tears.

"Lucien?"

"They were about to… they were about to…" I sobbed, my hands to my face.

Tailsin pulled me into his arms. It was warm and comforting.

"They're gone now. They aren't going to hurt you." he whispered.

Suddenly, I didn't feel alone anymore. I felt safe and protected.

"I will always protect you."


	13. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

 _I was running around in the garden of our estate. It was beautiful. Lavender and Dragons Tongue, Roses and blue Mountain Flowers, it was perfect. I had one of my dolls laying in the garden bench. I walked over to the bench to grab my doll._

" _Come on Mary, do you wanna play in the flowers with me?" I asked, stroking her yarn like hair._

 _I ran over to the flowers with my doll in my hands. She was my imaginary friend, we did everything that real friends did. It was wonderful. Suddenly my mother starts to call my name._

" _Lucien! Lucien lunch is ready, come in and eat!" she called from across the garden._

" _Coming Mama!" I yelled, running across the garden._

 _As I got closer and closer to the house, my smile got bigger and bigger. I loved lunch time. It was the only meal my mother was really free to cook, and she was an amazing cook._

" _Okay Mama, I'm here." I said, jumping a little._

 _My mother was silent. She had no expression. Nothing._

" _Mama what's wrong?" I asked, tugging at her dress._

 _Suddenly, my mother's eyes started to bleed, almost as if she was crying blood. Then came her nose, and then her mouth. She stayed still though, with no expression. Then, she fell over. I knelt down in terror, trying to shake her._

" _Mommy? Mommy?!"_

"Mother!"

I shot up, tears filling my eyes. I was still in my torn up fur armor from last night, barely covering up my whole body. I was on top of Tailsin's leather cloak, which felt warm and soft. I looked around to observe my surroundings. All that was there was a used campfire and a bedroll. But Tailsin wasn't there. I put on my boots and stood up. I wrapped Tailsin's cloak around me and started to walk. 'Where is Tailsin?' I walked around for a while, coming across nothing but hot springs. Suddenly, Tailsin ran up behind me, scaring me.

"Lucien!"

Jump scared, I punched him in the chest, "What the hell Tailsin! You scared the shit out of me!"

He covered my mouth with his hand, silencing me.

"Okay you can be mad at me later, but right now we have to go." He said quickly.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why? What happened?"

In the distance, a man's voice was heard.

"There he is!"

I looked over Tailsin's shoulder and noticed an angry mob of bandits running towards us.

"Tailsin what did you do?" I asked, giving him a glare.

"Okay so I maybe got hungry this morning and broke into a bandit camp to kill that guy from last night and I may or not have stole his head." he said, showing me the bandit's decapitated head.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, putting my hands over my mouth, "What the hell Tailsin?!"

Tailsin looked behind him, the bandits were coming closer.

"Hold this." He said, handing me the head.

"I don't want this!" I yelled, dropping the head.

Tailsin picked me up in his arms and started to run.

"Wait Tailsin, our bedrolls!" I yelled.

"We'll buy new ones."

I wanted to punch him in the face, but for sake of my life, I didn't. We were getting farther away from the bandits, and Tailsin was starting to slow down. Eventually, we were in the forest region of Eastmarch. It was beautiful, but I was too pissed to truly appreciate it. Tailsin put me down, and then I slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked, his hand to his cheek.

"For being impulsive!" I yelled.

"Hey we're alive right? That's all that matters." He said, his hands to his sides.

I gave him a angry look. I was furious. We just left our stuff behind, and now we have to buy new supplies. Fantastic.

"Look let's just go to Whiterun. We'll get more supplies and you some clothes alright?"

I looked behind me and smiled. Some clothes that aren't torn to shreds would be nice.

"Even though I prefer you without any clothes." Tailsin added, winking.

I felt my face instantly heat up, which lead to a slap to his face.

"Pervert!"

Tailsin rubbed his cheek, which was a bright red, "Ouch."

I started to walk down the path to Whiterun. It was peaceful and beautiful. The pine forest slowly blended into the orange plains, which was breathtaking as well. Back home, we didn't have plains or beautiful pine forests, they were just forests. Very dull if you've been living there your whole life. Though the one downside to Skyrim was despite how beautiful it was, it was cold, really cold. And I was freezing. I barely had clothes on which meant I had no source of heat. Tailsin's cloak was warm too but not enough to keep the cold out, I needed actual clothes. Eventually we made it through the farmlands of Whiterun. Farmers were plowing their fields and feeding their animals. It must be hard work. One of the things nobles took for granted were the farmers who fed them. That's why I could never marry a noble, too ignorant. We approached the Whiterun gates and walked into the city. It was bustling with trade and festivities, probably still celebrating our victory against the dragon. We walked to the general goods store. Inside was a Breton attending the stock underneath the table.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Do you have any clothes?" I asked, a little embarrassed. It was clearly obvious that I barely had any on and that I was asking because I didn't have any clothes with me. The man looked around his shelfs, probably through the drawers that had all the clothes. Then he pulled out some out for me.

"Here you go, this will definitely keep you warm from the cold." He said, placing them on the counter.

I observed the clothes laid out before me. It was a blue, long sleeved cotton shirt, a dark brown wool corset, some dark brown cotton pants, and brown fur filled boots. It was perfect.

"These are perfect, how much are they?" I asked.

"Free of charge. Consider it a thank you for saving our city." He smiled.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said, shaking his hand.

After an exchange of pleasantries, we walked out in the market. All the merchants were selling their wares, and to the left, I saw Carlotta.

"Lucien!" She waved.

"Carlotta." I replied, walking towards her stall.

"Thank you so much for saving our city. You saved us all." She said, smiling.

"It wasn't just me, the guards fought as well." I said, winking at Tailsin.

He raised his brow in response.

"But you are the Dragonborn of legends." She exclaimed.

"Maybe…" I said, looking at the ground.

"So who's your handsome friend? Husband perhaps…?" She said, raising a brow towards me.

I choked on the air, as my heated up.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed.

"If you say so…" she sang.

I shook my head to focus again, "Well I need to find a place to change my clothes."

Carlotta peeked her head up, "I was just about to close the stall, you can come to my home."

"Oh no that's not necessary. I don't want to intrude." I said, waving my hands politely.

"Please I insist, anywhere for a friend."

Carlotta closed her stall and we made our way to her house. It was small and cozy. When we walked in, there was a little girl sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Mama, who are they?" She asked, getting up.

"They're friends, be nice." She responded.

"I'm always nice." The little girl complained.

"Here Lucien, just go right up the stairs, my room will be right there." She said, pointing towards the stairs.

"Thank you." I said, walking towards the stairs. As I walked into her room, I noticed a double wooden bed, with a nightstand on each side. It was small, but cozy. I placed the clothes on her bed, and started to undress. As I put on the new clothes, I realized how comfy they were. 'So soft.'

I grabbed Tailsin's cloak and my torn up fur armor, and started to walk down the stairs. As I walked down, I heard the little girl talking.

"Why are your eyes red? And why do you look so scary?" The little girl asked, sitting on the floor.

"Mia! That's not nice," Carlotta scolded, she turned to Tailsin, "I apologize for my daughter's rudeness."

"It's fine." He said, waving his hand.

I walked over next to Tailsin, "Here is your cloak."

I handed him the cloak and he took it, wrapping it around himself.

"Well, I guess we better get going -" Carlotta cut me off.

"Wait, you're not staying for the festivities?"

I looked up, I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if we should waste any time.

"Have you ever experienced the Nordic culture first hand?" She asked, smiling.

Gods I've always wanted to, but I was never allowed outside the Imperial City, so I never got to see or experience it.

"I guess we can stay for tonight…" I said, trailing off.

"You won't regret it!" Carlotta exclaimed.

Tailsin gave me a weird look, probably because he didn't want to stay. But it was just for one night.

"Just for tonight, then we leave." I said, assuring him.

Tailsin rolled his eyes.

"Well it'll be starting soon!" Carlotta said, getting up from her chair.

We walked out of Carlotta's house and into the city's square. It was full of merchants, people dancing, and decorations. I've never seen anything like it before. It was full of laughter, music, and happiness. It's amazing that even in these dark times, people still find something to celebrate for. I looked up at Tailsin, who looked very bored.

"Come on Tailsin, this is fun." I said, tugging at his cloak.

"The reason why I didn't pitch a fit was because of the alcohol. Nords have good booze." He said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, music started to play, and people started to gather to the center. They started to dance. The music was so upbeat and happy it made me smile. It was so different from how we danced in Cyrodiil. I wanted to go in and dance to the music. 'Oh what the hell.' I jumped in and started to dance. It was so fun, I felt so free. I noticed Tailsin leaning over a stall, drinking some ale. I walked over and tugged at his cloak.

"Come on Tailsin, come dance with me. It's fun!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't dance." He said, putting his ale on the wooden stall.

"Oh so you don't know how to dance?" I teased.

"I know how to dance, I just don't want to do it." He said, sipping from his bottle.

"Mmm I'm having a hard time believing you, chicken." I said, tilting my head.

Tailsin choked on his ale, and set it down on the stall beside him.

"Fine, you want to dance?" He asked, grabbing my hand, "Then let's dance."

Tailsin dragged me to the center where all the people were dancing. An old Nordic dance song started to play. Tailsin grabbed my right hand and my waist, and we started to dance. It was fast, as was the song was. We spun around together a couple of times before he only spun me. It was strange, he knew exactly how to dance the old Nordic way. It was fun nonetheless. We spun around together a couple of more times. I will admit, he was a very good dancer, it swept me off my feet. I have never really danced like this with anyone before. The people around us were cheering, probably watching. We were dancing nothing like the townspeople were, they were probably surprised that he knew how to dance the way he did, and also how perfectly he led me. The end of the song was approaching, and we spun around together just a few more times before he dipped me. As the song ended, we stayed in that position.

"How's that for dancing, princess?" He asked, smirking.

His face was very close to mine. I was speechless, I have never danced like that before. It was so exhilarating. Tailsin pulled me up, and I was standing right in front of him. I swear I felt something, a connection. I couldn't quite explain it. But I've never felt this before. I mean I've had "crushes" before, but this was something different, something deeper.

"Lucien, you okay?"

I snapped out of daydreaming and saw Tailsin trying to get my attention.

"W-what?" I asked, stuttering.

Everyone already started dancing again. I felt so lightheaded, and confused.

"How about we go back to the inn and get something to eat?" He asked, guiding me back to the inn.

We walked inside and there barely any people inside. I sat down at a small table while waiting for Tailsin to get food. Suddenly, a young man approached me. He was good looking I'll give him that, but he still looked suspicious.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, waving a cup of ale.

"No thank you." I said politely.

The man came closer, his eyes glowed blue.

"You will drink this."

"I will drink this." I repeated.

'What the hell is happening?! I can't control my body!'

Suddenly, everything went black.

 **Tailsin's POV**

I turned around to check on Lucien when I suddenly saw a man talking to her. 'What the hell?' Then she fell over into his arms, and he carried her towards the door.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I ran after the man and Lucien. He was fast, but so was I. He ran through the town and through the gate. I was on his tail, but he was just a little faster. As we ran past the stables and through the plains, I was just catching up to him.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

Suddenly, two people jumped me, pinning me down. I landed on the ground, laying there as I watched the man run away with Lucien.

"You bastard! Let her go!"

The two people were pinning me down hard, and I could barely move. The man got farther and farther away. And suddenly, I couldn't see them anymore.

"Lucien!"


	14. Chapter 12: Lies

**Chapter 12: Lies**

I was pinned to the ground. I couldn't move. 'Who are these people?!'

"Tailsin…"

I looked up to see a disgusting face, Harkon. He was standing over me like a hunter stands over his kill. Humiliating. I gave him a glare of death. I was angry. No, I was furious.

"I warned you the consequences of not doing your job, and defying me. It's a shame that little girl is going to have to die slowly because of your reckless behavior."

I struggled to get out from underneath the people, two Vampire Lords, my luck.

"If you so much as touch a single hair on her I will murder you!" I yelled, my eyes burning bright with red.

"I hope that whatever brief feelings you had with her were worth it, Tailsin. Though I understand that love can make a man do reckless things. Unfortunately for your case, she will be the one paying for such actions."

"I'm serious Harkon. One scratch on her body caused by you I will kill you. And you're right, love can make a man do reckless things, maybe my reckless action will be killing you." I said in a raspy tone.

Harkon looked down at me and gave me a smug look.

"Sedate him."

Then, everything went black.

 **Lucien's POV**

It was cold and wet. I was laying on a hard surface, cold cobblestone. My clothes were not on me, but rather rags were the substitute. In the Imperial prisons, rags meant torture, or death. I hope for my case it was neither. My hands were bound behind my back, making my wrists hurt. Suddenly, a man walked up to me. He was well dressed, not dressed for torture or execution. His hair was long, much like Tailsin's, except all of his hair was pulled back. He looked older, and he even had a goatee, his eyes were red. A vampire.

"How are you faring in your new home?" He asked, his hands behind his back.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked, sitting up.

"Who I am is not important. Why you are here however, is because of Tailsin." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I told him to just get it over with but he would not listen to me." I said, pacing back and forth.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

The man froze in place, looking a little confused, but chuckled.

"The reason you're here is because I wanted you dead. At first I sent Tailsin to kill you, but instead of doing that simple task he disobeyed me."

I was confused. No that's not possible. Tailsin wouldn't do that, right? I stood up to the man.

"You're lying, Tailsin would never do something like that."

"Clearly you don't know as much as you thought," the man said, turning around, "Tailsin has been trained to kill people I find a nuisance. An assassin, if you will. I ordered him to kill you, but instead of doing so he's been protecting you, supposedly out of "love". So I've taken the liberty of killing two birds with one stone. You die, and Tailsin learns his lesson."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't understand. Why would he protect me? He was supposed to kill me. It didn't make sense.

"You're lying, you have to be." I whispered.

"Whatever, the executioner will be here in a few days time. I suggest you pray to whatever gods you worship." The man said, walking away.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe this. I was going to die. This was all a set up. I should've known better than to trust a stranger. How could I be so naive and reckless? I started to cry. My final days will be spent rotting in this cold, damp cell, all because I was so stupid. Then, I thought back to what my mother used to tell me when I was a child. "Lucien, you mustn't trust anyone so quickly. Not everyone is who they say they are." I was so stupid. She was right, the best advice on Nirn was the one I ignored. I laid down on the cold stone floor, and cried myself to sleep.

 **Tailsin's POV**

I awoke in a big stone room. The torture room. 'Shit.' I was chained to a metal bar on the wall, my hands above my head. My leather shirt was off, but my red fabric one remained. The whip. Perfect. I expected Sonja to walk in, but I just remembered I killed her. 'Wait, then who's torturing me?' Her apprentice walked through the wooden doors. He looked at me with a surprised but scared look. 'Yeah, you little bastard. You better be scared.'

"Y-you're awake?" He stuttered.

I looked at him with a weird look. 'Who the fuck is this clown?'

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to give you ten seconds to let me go and tell me where Lucien is." I said, glaring.

"W-what? I can't do that." He stuttered again.

'Four, three, two, one.' I pulled on the metal chains, pulling the metal bar out of the stone wall. The man looked terrified, and surprised. The chains were still in my wrists. I ran around towards the terrified man, and wrapped my chains around his neck.

"Where is Lucien?" I asked, choking him.

"If you mean the girl, she's at the Bloodlet Throne, near the Jerall Mountains. That's all I know!" He choked.

"Good. Thank you. Oh and tell Sonja I said hello." And I snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

I grabbed the keys of his body and unlocked my chains. I looked around for the window. I ran through it and transformed into a bat. The fastest way would be if I flew. The Bloodlet Throne was a long ways away, and I prayed that I would make it in time.

 **Two Days Later - Lucien's POV**

I sat in the cell, cold and hungry, but mostly thirsty. I was becoming dehydrated. This was horrible, I was slowly getting weaker. I didn't imagine my death going like this. I was scared and alone. I was thinking back on how empty I felt after my mother died. It was as if a part of me crumbled away. But honestly, these past couple of days, I didn't feel alone. I felt like I had someone I could depend on when I needed them. But of course, he's gone. And now I'm going to die, alone and scared. I heard footsteps coming the halls. I didn't want to get my hopes up, I was probably just hearing things again. But suddenly, I heard his voice.

"Lucien?"

I shot my head up and crawled over to the bars, accidentally hitting my head on them.

"Tailsin?" I said, my voice choking.

Tailsin ran over to my cell and knelt down.

"Lucien are you okay?"

I started to cry, not tears of sadness, but of joy. I was so happy to see him. Despite everything that happened, I have never been so happy to see anyone.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here." He said, getting up.

He looked around for a key, while he was doing so, I was trying to get free of these wrappings on my wrists. Suddenly, he came back with keys, unlocking the cell. He opened the door and knelt behind me, pulling a dagger out and cutting the binds on my wrists. I immediately flung my arms around him. I couldn't say any words. But my hug said it all. Tailsin looked surprised, but didn't let go. I was overjoyed to see him. He came back for me, and I was so happy and grateful. Tailsin gently moved me off him.

"I know where your clothes are, we have to go and get them." He said, lifting my chin.

I nodded in response. My throat too dry to speak. Tailsin helped me up, but I could barely walk, I was too weak. Two days without food and water will do that to you.

"Here, get on my back." He said, slightly bending his knees.

I climbed onto his back, and he started to jog. As we went down the long stone hallway, there were dead bodies everywhere. I lost count by the time we got down to the end of the hallway. 'Was it night time or something?' I saw a small waterfall coming from cracked ice in the dining area, so I tapped Tailsin's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, water." He said, turning that direction.

He set me down gently and I put my hands through the water. It was cold, but it was still water. I drank a little bit from my hands each time. It was refreshing, I was so thirsty. I spent several minutes just drinking water. Finally I could talk.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Come on," Tailsin said, grabbing my hand, "Let's go get your clothes."

We walked through a couple of more rooms before coming across one full of closets and chests. I looked through them and found my clothes.

"Turn around." I said.

Tailsin rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You know I would much rather prefer looking at you than this ugly ass stone wall." He chuckled.

I just put on my boots and gloves. I was finally in my clothes again.

"Okay you can look now." I said, walking past him.

Tailsin walked in front of me, he probably knows this place better than I do. We walked through more stone hallways, which were still very cold. I wanted to leave this horrible place so badly.

"Don't worry, we're almost out of here." Tailsin said, assuring me.

As we walked through the rest of the building, it was getting colder. We walked a miniature ice arena. It was freezing. Suddenly, Tailsin stepped in front of me.

"There's someone else here." Tailsin said, looking around the room.

"I don't hear anything." I said.

Suddenly, the huge metal gates dropped down, and two people dropped into the area with us. They were shady looking, almost mysterious. But I knew they were trouble. I drew my enchanted silver dagger. But that wasn't enough to take away the fear I was feeling. At the top of the area, a man stood there, staring down at us.

"Of course Tailsin you just have to intervene. Did those punishments teach you nothing?" The man asked, his hands behind his back.

"Oh on the contrary," Tailsin said, stepping forward, "They taught me everything."

One of the two people pulled out a leather whip. It was long. I shivered at the thought of that striking me.

"Really? A whip? Is this child's play?" Tailsin asked, complaining.

Suddenly, the man with the whip flung the weapon towards me. But just before it hit me, Tailsin jumped in front, taking the hit to his chest.

"That's all you got?" Tailsin laughed, his voice becoming raspy.

The man with the whip looked shocked. Tailsin lunged forward, his fist coated in lightning. He pinched the man right in face. It was a powerful strike. 'He's a mage?' I was surprised, though he is an Altmer. The other person standing in the ring was a female, and she started to run towards me. I kept my dagger drawn. She tried to land a punch but I dodged. I cut her back with my dagger, making her hiss in pain. She then turned around and punched me in the face, something I couldn't dodge. I was taken aback, so she tackled me to the ground. She tried to punch me, but I moved my head. I swung my dagger at her face, cutting her cheek. As she was in shock, I coated my left hand in flames and grabbed her arm, burning it. I kicked her off of me and got up quickly. Her eyes turned a bright red and she lunged an all out punch towards my face.

 _Wuld_

I ran out of the way just in time. I sheathed my dagger and coated both my hands in flames. I ran towards her with flaming punches, burning her at each hit. She grabbed my arm and kicked me in the stomach, sending me rolling to the ground. I looked up and she kicked me in the face. She grabbed me by my hair, and lifted me in the air. It hurt like hell. I kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to let go of me. 'Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno…'

 _Yol Toor Shul_

I breathed fire toward the woman as she was on the ground. She screamed in agony as she was staggered and burning. Her body laid there, burnt. Tailsin looked over towards me, surprised. The man with the whip was about to strike him again. I pulled my dagger out threw it at him, hitting his throat. He fell to the ground, black blood gushing from his throat. 'Damn, lucky shot.'

"Damn…" Tailsin said, shocked.

The man above us was in shock as well. He took his staff and slammed it on the floor, causing the ground to shake. Pieces of the ceiling were coming down on top of us. Tailsin pushed me out of the way as a huge chunk of ice fell on top of where we were once standing.

"I've had enough!" The man yelled, jumping down in the arena with us. He took his staff and spun it around before slamming it on the floor once more, only this time it shot out a huge wave of fire. Tailsin cast a ward, but it wasn't enough to completely cover us. I got mild burns, but Tailsin hissed in pain as his left arm and shoulder were steaming.

"How's that for child's play Tailsin?!" The man laughed.

Tailsin smirked, his eyes turning that bright red. He ran towards the man and delivered a powerful kick to the head. The man was sent flying towards the ice wall, leaving cracks where his body hit it. Tailsin picked up his staff, and walked towards him.

"You forget that I hold the power over you. No Vampire Lord is stronger than me. And when you mess with what's mine," he lifted the staff, "you die." Tailsin plunged the staff into the man's chest, forcing him to cough blood. Tailsin let go of the staff and turned towards me, his hand on his arm.

"Tailsin! Your arm!" I said, rushing over.

"It's fine, it'll heal." He said, waving me off.

I gave him a concerned look, I wasn't convinced. Tailsin grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here." He said, pulling me with him.

We walked out of the fort. The sun was barely coming up, and it was chilly. I looked at Tailsin's arm, it was still sizzling a little bit.

"Are you sure your arm is okay? I can help heal it." I said.

"Healing spells don't work on me sweetheart." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No. Sit down. I'm going to help you." I said, pointing over to the small rock.

Tailsin sat down as I pulled out a piece of cloth from my knapsack. I grabbed some snow and placed it in the cloth. I brought it over to Tailsin and held against his burns. He winced in pain.

"What the hell?"

"Trust me, it'll help. It's going to heal the skin." I said, gently dabbing his arm, "My mother taught me how to heal burns. I would play with fire spells and get burned, so she taught me how to heal them myself."

Tailsin looked at me as I placed the cloth on his burns.

"Feel better now?" I asked, smiling.

He stared at me for a brief moment before answering, "Y-yeah."

"You also have to rest it, so no more fighting for a while-"

I was interrupted when Tailsin's lips met mine. I was taken aback, but I didn't pulled away. The kiss was warm and long. I've never had my first kiss before, and it wasn't at all what I imagined it to be. This one was nice and gentle. I didn't want it to end, but Tailsin gently pulled away. We looked into each other's eyes, saying nothing. I was still in a bit of shock from the sudden kiss, but also disappointed that it ended.

"That's my way of saying thank you." Tailsin whispered, smiling.

My face heated up, "O-oh, you're welcome then."

Tailsin looked up at the sky, and then back down again.

"It's about six o'clock in the morning," he said, getting up, "If we head down that way, we'll be in Falkreath in an hour."

My head was still somewhere else. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. All I was thinking about was that kiss. Suddenly, Tailsin grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stone path. We started to make our way to Falkreath. It was a peaceful walk, there were pine trees everywhere, some were covered in snow and some were not. One of the reasons I love Skyrim, it's beauty is truly breathtaking. As we walked along the stone road in silence, it was getting awkward. I had a hundred questions going through my head. Then I felt the urge to ask.

"Who are you, really?"

My sudden outburst caused Tailsin to stop and turn towards me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, raising his brow.

"While I was in that cell, a man told me you were supposed to kill me, and that you're an assassin." I said, pointing the other way.

Tailsin sighed in annoyance, "Look Lucien, whatever that man told you is not true."

I stood for a moment, processing what he said. I want to believe Tailsin, but I know he hasn't been fully honest with me.

"So you don't love me?" I whispered, my head towards the ground.

There was long pause after my question, the suspense was killing me.

"No."

I looked up.

"I don't love you. That was just a lie to get into your head." He said, turning around again.

I can't believe I was so naive and stupid to believe anything that man said. But what about our kiss? That meant nothing?

"So our kiss meant nothing?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes, it meant nothing. It was a mistake. Just forget about everything that man told you and about that kiss." He said in a hurtful tone.

I can't believe I was so naive to think anything that man said was true.

"I was so naive to think that you cared about me… it was all a lie," tears started to form in my eyes, "You're such a jerk!"

I was so angry that logic was far from my head. I ran North, towards Riverwood. 'I don't ever want to see his stupid face again!' I ran for as long as I could, then I started to walk. I was probably far away from him by now. I on top of a small hill when I saw Riverwood. I was so happy to see it. Maybe I could talk to Gerdur about everything, I really needed a friend. I walk through the small village and noticed Gerdur talking to a Wood Elf.

"Lucien, hello! How have your travels treated you?" She asked, so happy and curious.

I started to cry, I was so upset with everything that I couldn't hold it anymore. I wasn't upset with Tailsin anymore, I was just upset with myself.

"Oh no, what happened?" Gerdur asked, putting her hands on my shoulders, "Come on inside."

She guided me to her home. It still looked the same of course, just that Ralof wasn't here anymore. I sat down at the table and Gerdur brought me some soup and bread. I was starving, I hadn't eaten in two days. Gerdur sat down across from me.

"Tell me what happened."

I sat there confused. I didn't know where to begin.

"Have you ever felt like you thought someone cared about you but then it turned out they didn't at all." I asked, my voice choking.

Gerdur looked at me funny, so I explained everything that happened.

"Well… clearly he cares a little about you if he was willing to come find you." She said, drinking from her cup.

"He said it was all a lie… He said he didn't love me." I said, trailing off.

"Love is such a complicated feeling. And it can make you impulsive. Maybe he didn't mean what he said." She exclaimed.

"No, he meant it. I just wish I had never met him!" I yelled, banging my fist in the table "If I didn't meet him, I would've gotten the freaking horn and not have been trapped in a cold prison starving to death."

I started to cry again, I was so confused and angry. I didn't even know what to think anymore.

"Stay for tonight," Gerdur said, her hand on the table, "Then you can leave tomorrow morning and get the horn."

I looked up and nodded. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me feel better.

 **Tailsin's POV**

She was gone. I couldn't stop her, what good would that have done?

 _"You're such a jerk!"_

Those words pierced me like a sharp sword. I hated to tell her those things but, it was for her safety. I got her tangled up in a dangerous mess, and I couldn't allow personal feelings to get in the way of her safety. Though now I'm contradicting if what I did was right. She's gone now. I had no idea where. I was so angry with myself. 'Such an idiot!' I punched the nearest tree, and it hurt like hell. My left arm started to burn again, the healing process. I suddenly thought back to our kiss. It was so nice, and her lips were so soft. Gods I would kill to experience that all over again. But I ruined it. She hates me now and I'll probably never see her again. I just hoped that she was safe from now on, without me. I felt like such a jackass for doing that to her, she didn't deserve it. I already missed her. The way she walked and talked, how her eyebrow twitched when she was flustered, the way her ears perked up when she got excited or happy, how caring and forgiving she was… I missed it all.

"By the gods… I'm in love with her."


	15. Chapter 13: Ustengrav

**Chapter 13: Ustengrav**

I woke up on a small bedroll in Gerdur's house. I felt a lot better. I was well fed and hydrated. No one else was here, probably out working right now. I put on my boots and grabbed my knapsack. It felt a little light, so I went over to the general goods store. I restocked on my supplies, potions, food, and cloth. I walked out of the village and was on my way to Hjaalmarch. As usual, it was beautiful. The weather was nice and the trees were absolutely breathtaking. Sometimes I wish I was born in Skyrim, there's so much spirit here. I was making my way down the stone path and past the meadery. As I walked by the stables, there were people farming and tending to the horses. I love horses. I used to own one before I was exiled, a beautiful white steed. Used to take her out riding all the time. Her name was Winter. Cheesy horse name I know, but I was six. I know this journey was going to take me a couple of days. There is a small town called Morthal, capital of Hjaalmarch. Maybe I could stay there for a night before I go to Unstengrav…

 **Three Days Later**

Morthal was a very nice little town. A little depressing but nice. I walked by the Jarl's Longhouse, and there were men arguing. I paid no attention to it, probably was best that I didn't interfere. I walked over to the inn. It was small on the outside and small on the inside. Once I walked in, a Redguard woman was there to greet me. She was wearing a long dress, which was a little dirty. Her skin was dark and her face was pretty, and she had curly dark hair that was pinned into a bun.

"Ah, a visitor, what brings you to Morthal?" She asked, smiling.

"Just passing by. I'd like to rent a room please." I said, taking out some gold.

"Sure thing," she said, taking the gold, "I'm glad someone is passing by. Not very many visitors here these days."

"Why is that?" I asked, having a seat at a barstool.

"Well for one thing, it's the war, no one is traveling these days. And another thing is all the strange supernatural occurrences." She said, cleaning a mug.

"Supernatural occurrences?" I asked, suddenly grabbing my attention.

"Oh yeah, just a few nights ago the little house next to us burnt down on mysterious circumstances, some claim it was a witch who possessed the family to kill themselves." She said, her eyes wandering.

"That's horrible…"

"Yeah it is." She said, putting the mug away.

"Well, I better get some sleep." I said before getting off the stool.

I walked over to my room and closed the door. 'Damn, all these weird things keep happening. Maybe it's just all speculation.' I stayed up a little while thinking about what that woman said. But it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

I awoke to a lute being played. 'What a peaceful sound.' I walked out of my room and noticed an Orc playing the instrument. That's something you don't see very often, Orcs typically don't take up the profession of a bard. It was still nice all the same. I walked out the door of the inn and pulled out my map, which somehow reminded me of Tailsin. By now I'm used to him making some smart ass comment or constantly being beside me, but now that's not the case anymore. I sighed, and looked at the little dot that Arngeir put on my map. Ustengrav was not that far from Morthal, it was just through the swamp. I walked down the wooden steps and over the stone bridge. As I walked through the swamp I noticed a copious amount of Deathbell. This area is very good if you're an alchemist looking to kill someone. It was very damp and cold, and the swamp wasn't pretty either. Giant frostbite spiders habites the area, making it even more so less pleasant.

I had finally made it over to an old ancient Nordic ruin. 'This must Ustengrav.' I walked closer and noticed two mages standing around the ruin. 'Dammit, really?'

 _Tiid Klo Ul_

Time was slow. I rushed up to the two mages and slit their throats with my dagger. It was a swift kill, and I was able to slip away before the shout wore off. I walked into the old Nordic ruin. Inside there were even more mages. 'Gods what the hell is up with all these mages?' I snuck down the stone steps very slowly, but accidentally stepped on a stick. The mages looked my way and readied their spells. 'Well shit.'

 **Tailsin's POV**

I sat at a table in the inn in Falkreath. I still felt guilty for what I did, and unfortunately I can't forget about it, no matter how much liquor I drink. I couldn't go back to Volkihar, they would beat me for sure. Not that I'm not used that, but I didn't feel like dealing with that headache. I drank at least eight bottles of ale so far. I couldn't get drunk, I felt like shit, and now I might never see Lucien again. I couldn't sleep either, so dreaming my way out of this wouldn't work. Welcome to being a vampire. My life is utter shit.

"Tailsin."

I looked over and saw Quinera, a Vampire Lord from Volkihar. Great, just what I needed, another headache.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"Harkon wants you back at the Court." She stated.

I gave her a glare, "What are you a fucking courier now?"

"See I thought you might resist, so I came with another message. Harkon said that if you come back to Volkihar, then they'll stop the search on your girlfriend." She said.

I looked at her, surprised, "Really? Harkon said that?"

"Yes he did."

"I don't believe you." I said, waving her off.

Quinera slammed her fist in the table.

"Forget about her Tailsin! She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, so just let her go. Whatever thing you had with her is now gone. Come back to Volkihar where you belong."

I couldn't deny that. She doesn't want anything to do with me. I pushed her away, I had no reason to be upset. But still… how can you forget someone you love?

"Alright fine, I'm coming." I said, standing up.

"Right choice." Quinera said, before exiting the inn with me.

 **Ustengrav - Lucien's POV**

I was walking through the halls of the tomb. My feet hurt and I was drained. I just wanted to get this stupid horn and be done with it. Primarily one of the reasons why I hate Nordic ruins, they always have to be ten miles long. Don't get me wrong, they're fascinating, but just a pain in my ass.

I made it to a huge room, like a really huge room. To the left there was a Throne with benches aligned in front. To the right there was a metal gate with small pillars in front. In the center there was a little path going down somewhere. I walked over and at the bottom noticed a word wall. 'Yay word wall.' Upon getting closer, words were being repeated in my head, somewhat identical to the ones in Bleak Falls Barrow. It lasted only a couple of seconds, like it did before. Then, it stopped. 'Yay word wall.' I left the word wall and walked back up the path again. At the top I walked over a large stone bridge, and towards the small pillars in front of the metal gates.

"Hmm… what if I walked in front of them."

I walked in front of the pillar and noticed how it glowed a bright red, and how the front gate opened. 'A puzzle.' I tried running across all the pillars and through the gates but failed. 'Dammit, I'm not fast enough.' Suddenness I thought back to High Hrothgar and my training. The gate and the Whirlwind Sprint. 'Of course! I am fast enough!' I readied myself at the end of the pillars.

 _Wuld_

I sprinted across past the pillars at enormous speed, and made it through the gates. As I stopped I fell forward flat on my face.

"Damn, I really need to get better at my balance," I said, getting up, "that hurt."

I walked through more of the halls. They were filled with cobwebs and frostbite spiders. 'Dammit Skyrim, why did you have to have giant spiders? Why not big fluffy kittens so I could cuddle them to death instead?' I finally reached a huge metal gate, with a lever right next to it. I opened the gate and proceeded down the path. As I walked, enormous statues started to emerge from the water. The ground was mildly shaking, and water was falling off the statues. It was incredible, I've never seen anything like it. I made it to the end and noticed a huge coffin with a stone hand sticking above it. The hand was holding a note. 'What the fuck is this?' I picked up the note and read it.

 _Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. Then we will talk._

 _A Friend_

I stood there silently. A note. Not the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, but a note. I came all this way, for a note? And I have to go back all the way to Riverwood? I. Hate. My. Life.

 **Volkihar - Narrator**

Harkon stood at his throne, with his two advisors Vingalmo and Orthjolf. As usual the two advisors were bickering at each other.

"You need to control your nephew Vingalmo!" Orthjolf yelled.

"This is not my fault! Tailsin won't listen to me!" Vingalmo yelled.

After a while more of bickering, Harkon ended the argument.

"Enough!" He yelled, silencing the two advisors.

Vingalmo and Orthjolf stood in silence.

"Nothing works on him. He is becoming more and more rebellious. He has already killed one of my Vampire Lords. He is becoming too strong, too strong for me to control." Harkon sighed.

Vingalmo looked at Orthjolf, then at Harkon, think it of a solution to this problem.

"I advised not to turn him into an assassin, and look where that got us." Orthjolf stated.

"It was a good idea at the time. He was young, newly transformed. I morphed him into what I wanted him to be." Harkon said, his hand to his head.

"Then it's the girl! Clearly this new behavior was instigated when she came into his life!" Orthjolf yelled, "I suggest we kill her."

Vingalmo gave him a smug look, "We cannot do that you idiot! If we kill her then Tailsin will kill us!"

"Vingalmo is right," Harkon said, "We can't harm the girl, it would be a death sentence."

There was a few moments of silence. Harkon was contemplating what to do next. Harkon stood up from his throne.

"Once I find the Elder Scrolls and my daughter, the prophecy will be enacted. And I will then decide what I should do with the boy."

 **Riverwood - Lucien's POV**

I walked through the small village and over to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Upon walking inside, I noticed a short, blond haired Breton woman wearing a blue dress and boots. She look middle aged, maybe in her late forties, and she wore her hair in a ponytail. I walked over to the woman and she greeted me.

"May I help you?"

"I'd like to rent the attic room?" I said, unsure of what I was saying.

"Attic room eh? Well, we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left." She said, pointing to the left room.

I thanked her and walked over to the left room. I closed the door and st on the bed. 'Okay, so now what?'

Suddenly, the Breton woman walked over and open my door, scaring the crap out of me.

"So you're the Dragonborn that everyone keeps talking about?"

I nearly jumped at her voice. 'What the hell lady ever heard of privacy?' I got up from the bed.

"Yes I am." I said.

The woman looked at me funny before speaking again, "I believe you're looking for this," she said as she handed me the horn, "Follow me, we need to talk somewhere more private."

I took the horn and followed the woman. We walked over to the larger room across from us. As we walked inside, I closed the door behind me and she opened her wardrobe, revealing a secret room. I followed her into the secret room and noticed a table in the center with a map and a book. She walked to the other side, leaning on the table.

"Is it true?"

I looked up at the woman, confused.

"Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, that's how I first learned I was Dragonborn."

The woman looked at the map in the table, and oddly enough, it looked identical to that of the Dragonstone in Bleak Falls Barrow. A short woman, pale complexion…

"You were at Dragonsreach." I said, pointing.

"Smart girl. I guess my disguise wasn't as good as I thought." She said, looking around the room.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked, putting my hands on the table.

The woman cleared her throat before speaking, "My name is Delphine, and I am one of the last surviving members of the Blades."

My eyes widen at the word 'Blades'. I thought they were wiped out after the Great War. There are more of them?

"I thought the Blades were wiped out?"

"We were. But some of us survived. Forced to go into hiding." She said, looking at the table.

I contemplated the information. The Blades, the dragons… it didn't make any sense.

"So what's the part you're not telling me?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Dragons are just coming back, they're coming back to life. Someone, or something, is going around and reviving the dead dragons." She said, pointing at her map.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I've visited their ancient burial mounds. Some were empty. Not like that before." She said, staring intently at me.

"So why am I here?"

"I want to see for myself if the Greybeards were right. I want you to prove to me that you can permanently kill a dragon." She said, her hands behind her back.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked, sitting on the table.

"Kynsegrove," she said, pointing at the map, "There's an old ancient burial mound nearby. I am confident that's where the next dragon will rise."

I hopped off the table, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kill us a dragon."


	16. Chapter 14: The Party

**Chapter 14: The Party**

As we walked out of the Sleeping Giant Inn, I looked at the horn in my hand. 'I should probably take this back to the Greybeards.' It was going to take longer, but I couldn't haul around this priceless artifact while I fought a dragon. I departed ways with Delphine and told her I would meet her at Kynesgrove. I made my way to High Hrothgar. It took hours to walk to get to Ivarstead, and when I finally made it there, it was already night time. I didn't feel tired, so I kept going. I figured I could just stay the night at the monastery for tonight.

I walked up the mountain, thinking back on everything that happened. I honestly missed Tailsin. Everything was just so complicated. He lied to me, but for some reason I still trusted him. I trusted him to be there for me when I needed him, and that he still cared… But he said he didn't. And I couldn't spend every waking moment imagining what could've been. I walked up the cold stone stairs. The seven thousand steps. 'Bitch more seven hundred thousand.' My legs were killing me. I felt like I was going to collapse, but I pushed on. Finally, after a few more hours of walking, I made it to the monastery. I knocked on the metal doors. 'Shit they better answer. It's freezing.' My body was shaking. Suddenly, the doors opened, and it was Arngeir who answered.

"Ah Dragonborn, I trust you have the horn?" He asked, gesturing to come inside.

I took the horn out of my knapsack as I walked inside. It was warm inside, 'Thank the Gods, heat.' Arngeir walked over to me.

"You have completed the final task, Dragonborn," he said, setting down the horn, "We will now give you the final word of Unrelenting Force. Use it carefully, as it can be extremely deadly if used improperly."

I nodded as Arngeir gave me the final word of power. The other Greybeards gathered around me.

"Be warned, for few can withstand the voice of the Greybeards." Arngeir said, before raising his hands in front of him.

The other Greybeards did the same as they gathered to their positions. I was in the center, waiting for what was going to happen next. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and the Greybeards were whispering in an unknown language, a language that I am somehow familiar with. Even though it was a mere whisper, I could still hear the words loud and clear. I had no idea what they were saying, and for every word they said the ground got more shaky.

Suddenly, it stopped, and my body stood still. The Greybeards bowed before walking away. Arngeir walked up to me.

"Welcome Dragonborn, High Hrothgar is now open to you."

 **Volkihar - Tailsin's POV**

I was in my room, sharpening my sword. It was a calming activity, and it was one of the things I could do without people screaming at me. Though unfortunately, someone just had to ruin it.

"What are you doing boy?"

My uncle came busting in like it was his room. I glared at him.

"Sharpening my sword. What the fuck does it look like it I'm doing?" I said, annoyed.

My uncle grabbed my hair, pulling at it.

"You don't talk to me like that Tailsin! Do you understand me?" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "My apologies, Uncle."

"Good, now that you know your manners, Harkon has a contract for you."

I sighed at the thought of that. I didn't feel like killing, I didn't feel like doing anything really.

"There's a man at the Thalmor Embassy. Used to be a part of the court but left to join the Aldmeri Dominion. Harkon is afraid that he will rat us out, so he wants him eliminated." Uncle exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"Really? The fucking Thalmor? You're joking right? How am I supposed to even get in there?" I asked, standings up.

"Last time I checked you were an Altmer-" I cut him off.

"Fuck that, I am not doing that."

"Listen here boy, you will do as Lord Harkon tells you. We are sick and tired of you disobeying orders. You forget that we can kill that girl. I am warning you." Uncle said, pointing at me.

I silenced myself. I hated that they would threaten her to get what they wanted, but if this would keep her safe, then I did what I had to.

"Okay fine, I'll do it."

"Good. There will be a party in a few days time, at the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim. I'm sure you know what to do next." He said, before leaving my room.

I sat back down in my chair again. The one thing I hated about Thalmor parties was that I had to act all "polite" around those clowns. I have never been one for the cultural Altmer pleasantries or traditions, definitely wouldn't consider myself a gentleman. Quite frankly I thought they were stupid.

"This is going to suck."

 **Kynesgrove - Lucien's POV**

I walked into the small little settlement of Eastmarch. It wasn't too far from Windhelm and it wasn't as snowy. As I walked up, Delphine was speaking to a panicking woman.

"Ok where was the dragon seen?" Delphine asked, trying to calm the woman down.

"It flew right over the town and to the old burial mound just up the mountain." The woman said, trying to breath.

I quickly walked over to the panicking a woman.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down. My friend and I are here to help. We're going to kill that dragon and keep it from harming the settlement. Just stay inside at all times." I said, my hands on her shoulders.

The woman nodded and ran back to the inn. A loud roar could be heard from a distance, a dragon. Delphine ushered me to move up the mountain path. As we ran, a huge black dragon could be seen flying around. I felt the vibration of the dragon's shouts, it was haunting. As we got to the top, we hid behind a stone boulder so the dragon couldn't see us. I looked over the rock and noticed the dragon shouting at an of burial mound. A big black dragon, red eyes… it was the same one from Helgen! Suddenly, a huge skeletal figure crawled from the burial mound. At first it looked like a jumble of bones, but then scales started to appear. He revived the dragon! They were speaking in tongues that I could not understand, the dragon language. Suddenly, the black dragon turns towards me.

"You do not even know our tongue do you? Such arrogance, to dare claim yourself, the name of Dovah." The dragon's voice was deep and piercing.

As the dragon said his final words, he flew away, and all that were left was me, Delphine, and the newly revived dragon. The dragon flew into the air, creating strong winds nearly pushing us back. As he flew around the sky I readied myself for a shout.

 _Yol Toor Shul_

I breathed fire at the beast. Though it wasn't enough to make him land. As he was about to fly over me, I grabbed an iron shield off of a dead soldier. The dragon breathed his burning flames on top of me as I covered myself with the shield. Though it wasn't enough as the metal became hot and burned my hands. I started to sweat from the heat. I picked up a sword from the ground, and noticed Delphine shooting behind the rock. The dragon was flying around in circles, creating powerful shouts. The dragon finally landed on the ground several feet from me. I stood terrified. I couldn't move. I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, the dragon started to breath fire, and I cast an immediate ward. It was strong enough however, as it gave out quickly, giving me major burns on my legs and torso. I fell to ground, yelling in pain. The burns were horrific, and I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Hey!"

I heard a yell come from Delphine as she readied her bow. She shot an arrow right into the dragon's eye.

"Do it now!"

She was right, it was either now or never. I picked up the sword with all my strength and ran towards the dragon. I careless swung the sword at it's jaw, staggering it to the right. I climbed on top of it's head, which proved difficult as balance was not my strong spot. I started to frantically stab its head with the sword. The dragon was moving its head around a lot, and I almost fell off. I delivered one more strike to its head, which eventually caused the beast to fall down. I climbed down from its head, landing on my feet. I covered the burns on my torso, it hurt like hell. Suddenly, the dragon started to almost dissolve, all of its soul going to me, much like last time at the Watchtower.

"By the Gods… it's true." Delphine said, sheathing her weapon.

I looked at her, my face bloodied and mildly burnt. I took off my knapsack and opened it. I pulled out a healing potion and drank it. My body ached like shit.

"I guess I owe you some answers don't I?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you do." I said, wiping some of the potion away from my mouth, "What do you know about these dragons coming back to life?"

"Not a damn thing. But I have a theory."

I gave her a confused look, 'A theory?'

"I believe the Thalmor have something to do with this."

"How do the Thalmor have anything to do with this?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm not certain, but my gut tells me it's them. I mean, a dragon attacks Helgen, Ulfric escapes, and Skyrim is in chaos again," she said, pacing back and forth, "Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

She had a point, but I still wasn't buying it.

"How do you plan on finding evidence that it's them?" I asked, my hands to my sides.

"Madam Ambassador Elenwen throws regular parties at the Thalmor Embassy here in Skyrim. If we could infiltrate her main office, then we might find some dirt on their involvement." She said.

I looked at her funny, 'fuck, this better not involve me going in undercover.'

"I have an invitation for her party. You could sneak in and pose as a guest. I have a contact there, a Wood Elf named Malborn. Don't worry, he's trustworthy. Once you're inside you sneak past the security and find Elenwen's office."

I didn't like any of this, but if it is the Thalmor, then this would be the best way to do it.

"Okay, where do I go?" I asked, putting on my knapsack.

"Travel to Solitude. Malborn will be at the inn, The Winking Skeever. Inside he'll provide you with everything you meet. Once you're done meet me at the Solitude stables, then we'll go from there."

 **Few Days Later - Solitude**

I arrived in Solitude and walked over to the Winking Skeever. As I walked inside I saw a Wood Elf sitting in the car back of the room. I walked over and stood next to the table.

"Are you Malborn? Delphine sent me."

The Wood Elf looked at me funny as she stared at me, "You're who she picked? I just hope you know what you're doing."

'I'm about to fry some Elf here in a moment.'

"Here," he said, handing me a dress, "Put this on, it'll help you blend in with the party."

I nodded and took the dress. Pink? Really?

"I have to get back to the Embassy before I'm missed. When you get there, you know what to do." Malborn said, before walking off.

I went down to the basement of the inn and changed into the dress. It was pink, my most hated color, but it was long and comfortable. It had a white corset and ruffles at the end of the sleeves. It wasn't too fancy, but fancy enough for a party. With came a pair of brown small heel boots, thank the gods they were comfortable. I put my clothes on my knapsack and walked out of the inn. I proceeded down the path to the stables. As I got there Delphine was waiting with a carriage.

"Okay you have everything you need?" She asked, handing me the invitation.

I nodded my head as she took my knapsack.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your things safe. Once you're finished come find me in Riverwood. Good luck, Talos guard you." She said, before walking away.

I climbed into the carriage and the driver proceeded down the path. The Thalmor Embassy wasn't far from Solitude, it was actually very close. It started to snow lightly, and it was getting darker. I had a bad feeling about this, like something was going to go horribly wrong. Finally, we made it to the Thalmor Embassy. As I exited the carriage, a Thalmor woman approached me.

"Invitation please."

I gave the woman the invitation. She scanned it quickly before handing it back.

"Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy."

I nodded and walked through the door. As I walked in, I was greeted by a tall High Elf woman. She was dressed in the finest robes, highly expected of Thalmor officials I suppose. Her hair was long and blonde, and she swore dark makeup. Definitely not a pretty woman.

"Hello, I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassadors of Skyrim. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

I bowed, "Lucien, the pleasure is all mine."

I was used to formalities. Growing up, I was put in many positions to where I had to meet powerful families, meaning manners were the number one priority. I guess all those mannerisms were worth it in the long run.

"Lucien, what brings you to this, to Skyrim?" She said, raising her glass of wine.

Just as I was about to speak, Malborn intervened.

"Madame Ambassador, I am so sorry to ask you but is it okay if I uncork the Alto Wine?"

Elenwen looked flustered at the question, "Yes of course, I told you not to bother me with such questions!" She took a deep breath, then turned towards me, "My apologizes, maybe we will talk later without interruptions."

I nodded my head as she left the conversation, 'Thank the Gods.' I walked over to Malborn.

"Okay I'm ready to start." I whispered.

"Cause a distraction so you can slip away." He whispered back, pouring some glasses of wine.

I walked off and observed the party. There were many important people here tonight, diplomats, Jarls, nobles, all stuck up sons of bitches.

"What does a man have to do to get a drink around here?" A man asked.

I looked to the left and noticed a Redguard man sitting at a bench. He was dressed in casual clothing and had very messy hair, he was clearly drunk. I walked over to the man, grabbing a glass of wine on the way.

"Here," I said, handing him the glass, "have a drink."

The man smiled as he took the drink, "Finally, someone who actually knows how to party."

'He's so drunk that maybe I can make him cause a scene.'

"Would you mind causing a scene? Grabbing everyone's attention for a few minutes?" I asked, whispering.

"Is that all? Of course I will." He slurred, drinking his wine.

He got from his seat and walked to the center of the room, "Attention everyone! I would like to make a toast to our wonderful Madam Ambassador!" He yelled, raising his glass.

Soldiers were already starting to gather around the man. People's attention were paid to the man as well. I looked over to Malborn, he stood by a door as he gestured me to come over. I walked over quickly as he opened it. We walked through the door, and noticed that it led to a kitchen, which was being attended by a Kahjiit.

"Malborn, who comes through my kitchen?" She hissed.

"A guest feeling ill, leave the poor wench be." Malborn responded.

'Douche.'

"You know this is against the rules Malborn!" She hissed again.

'Okay I don't have time for this.' I walked through the kitchen and through the other wooden door. As I opened it and closed it behind me, I noticed a tall Thalmor Mage standing in the storage closet. 'Shit!' He looked at me and I distinctively knew who it was.

"Tailsin?"

He looked at me for a moment before responding, "Lucien, what the hell are you doing here?" He scanned me again, "What are you wearing?"

"Looks who talking. What the hell are you wearing?" I said, gesturing towards his outfit.

"Hey, I'm here undercover." He snapped.

"Well so am I." I sapped back.

Tailsin glared at me before sighing. We left on bad terms, and it was awkward to see each other again. I'm pretty sure the last I said was that he was a jerk. I felt guilty just thinking about that. Tailsin broke the silence.

"Lucien, what are you doing here?"

"I need to infiltrate Elenwen's office." I said, my hands to my side.

"Okay, I know where it is," he said, grabbing my arm, "Follow my lead."

We walked through the other wooden door and into another room, which was full of Thalmor. They all looked at me like I was the craziest thing they've ever seen.

"Who is she?" One of them asked.

"She's a prisoner. I'm taking her to the prisons." Tailsin responding, making no eye contact to the soldier.

"Alright then." The soldier said, walking away.

I followed Tailsin through another hall and to the courtyard, which was full of more Thalmor. As we approached another building, a Thalmor Mage was standing in front of the door.

"State your business." The Mage demanded.

"I have a prisoner. Madam Ambassador ordered me to bring her to the torture room for interrogation." Tailsin said, his grip on my arm getting tighter.

The Mage looked at me, then at Tailsin. 'Please let us through, please let us through.' The Mage moved out of the way, gesturing us to go through the door. 'Damn it's like they don't even know about Tailsin's disguise.' We walked through the door and into Elenwen's office. Inside she had a metal safe, which was unlocked. Tailsin let go of my arm so I could get any papers out. I looked through them and noticed they were all documents. I took them all and we made our way to the prisons. As we walked in a Thalmor woman approached us.

"What's the meaning of this?" She said, her hand raised.

Tailsin drew a dagger and slit her throat, her body dropping on the floor.

"Come on, grab anything you need and let's get out of here." He said, sheathing his dagger.

I looked around and noticed wooden table with a red notebook on it. I looked through the notebook and all it talked about was an old Blades member named Esbern. 'Maybe Delphine knows him!' I took the book and was about to leave, until I saw a man locked up in a cage.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked, opening his cage.

"Please! I don't know anything else!"he whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to get you out of here." I said, unlocking his shackles.

Suddenly, some men bust through the door of the torture room.

"Get down." I whispered to the man.

Tailsin drew his dagger and cut the men's throats with ease, leaving only one alive, Malborn.

"Malborn! Are you okay?" I asked coming out of the cage.

"No I am not okay! The Thalmor are going to be hunting me for the rest of my life now!" He complained.

Tailsin grabbed a key from one of the corpses and unlocked a trap door. As we all went through it, we walked into a small empty cave. We all walked out of the cave, feeling the fresh midnight air again.

"Thank you so much." The prisoner said, before running away.

Malborn also left, probably anxious to get out of Skyrim. I turned towards Tailsin as he was taking off his hood. He stood there silently, as if I wasn't here. I finally broke the silence.

"Thank you for helping me." I said, looking to the ground.

"It was no problem." He said, not even making eye contact.

"I'm sorry," I said, Tailsin looking towards me, "I'm sorry for how we left things before."

He stared at me for a moment before speaking again.

"There's no point in apologizing. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you. But you have to understand that I did it to protect you. Harkon has stopped sending out search parties for you. And I'm going to keep it that way." He said, looking towards the ground.

I stared towards the ground. I was thankful but also disappointed. I wanted him to come with me, but I knew that he couldn't, and that he wouldn't. I walked up to Tailsin and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. It surprised him definitely, but he didn't pull away. It was the same kiss we shared many days ago. A warm and soft kiss, which meant everything.

I gently pulled away and whispered, "That's my way of saying thank you."


	17. Chapter 15: A Bigger Threat

Chapter 15: A Bigger Threat

The walk back to Riverwood was exhausting. I was still in my dress and the walk in these shoes was not pleasant. Also the occasional robbery and bandits didn't make it any easier. It's a shame that such a beautiful land is riddled with such barbarians. I walked along the northern stone path of Riverwood, my body sore and tired. 'I'm gonna sleep at the inn tonight.' I approached the Sleeping Giant and walked through the door. Delphine was warming her hands by the fire in the center of the room. She looked at me with widened eyes, probably surprised that I'm even alive.

"So? What did you find?" She asked.

I pulled out a red notebook from my small bag. She grabbed the book and looked through it.

"It's all about a old Blades member named Esbern. He supposedly hiding out in Riften." I said, sitting on the bench.

"Esbern? He's alive?" She asked, looking at me with a surprised expression, "We have to find him before the Thalmor do."

"And by we you mean me?" I asked, gesturing myself.

Delphine rolled her eyes, "It will arouse less suspicion if you go and look for him."

'Damn, I did not feel like going to Riften and looking for some old guy.'

"Okay, I'll begin the search tomorrow," I said, getting up from my seat, "Also where are my things?"

Delphine pointed me to the secret room. I walked down and noticed my knapsack sitting next to a chest. I opened it and everything was still inside, exactly how I left it. I took off my dress and put on my clothes from before. 'My nice, soft, comfy clothes.' I picked up my things and walked over the left room upstairs. I closed the door behind me and fell on the bed. I was exhausted.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up the morning feeling well rested. It couldn't have later than eight o'clock last night when I fell asleep. I grabbed my knapsack and ate some food at the bar. I had some cabbage soup with bread, and a mug of water to go with it. I loved cabbage soup almost as much as I loved spiced wine. After I finished, I headed out the door and off to Riften. From Riverwood it would take at least two days of walking. I was prepared to make that trip, even though I was tired of walking everywhere all the time. 'Damn, I'm gonna be spending more time walking than actually fighting.'

As I made my way past the snowy mountains, which was very cold by the way, I was already close to the Rift. It wasn't snowing, thank the Gods, but it was still too cold for comfort. 'How do the Nords live in this cold?' I walked along the stone path through the Rift. I admired the beautiful orange spruce trees and the warm atmosphere of it all. The Rift no doubt was the most beautiful region in Skyrim.

I made it to Riften. A large stone wall was built around the city, and had a wooden gate as an entrance. I approached the gate, but was stopped by a guard.

"Hold there! Before you can enter the city, you need to pay a visitor's tax."

'Oh no, not a corrupted city. We already had too many of those in Cyrodiil.'

"Look, I can obviously tell that this is some sort of shakedown." I said, my voice getting louder.

"Alright keep your voice down! Do want everyone to hear you? I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate." The guard said, unlocking the gate.

I could already tell that this was going to be a crime ridden city. Corruption always has a source, typically that is the law enforcement not giving a damn about what happens. I walked into the city and noticed how horrid it was. There were homeless everywhere, people were starving. The ones who were walking around, looked like nobility. The guards were doing nothing, just walking around like it's a normal day. I walked through the city, and it smelled, bad. This city was crime ridden, that's for sure. I walked up to a Dark Elf gentleman who was selling wares a stall.

"Hello there traveler! How may I help you today?" He asked, very energetic.

"What is up with this city? It's so sad and… depressing." I said, looking around.

"That my friend, is because of the Thieves Guild. They run this city, has been that way for years."

I looked around again. This was horrible. I took out a couple Septims and placed them on the stall.

"I'll have a bottle of spiced wine please."

The Dark Elf man placed a bottle of spiced wine on the counter.

"Good luck out there friend, there's nobody you can trust these days." The man said in a cautious tone.

I grabbed the spiced wine and sat down at a nearby bench. I uncorked it and started drinking it. Nothing is better than drinking some warm wine after hours of walking. I sat there silently, observing my surroundings. 'Jeeze, is it like this everyday?' Homeless were fighting in the streets. Another reason why this place is depressing. I only drank a little from the bottle before putting it in my knapsack. I got up and started to walk around.

"Okay, if I was an old guy, where would I be hiding?" I whispered to myself, looking around.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at my knapsack. 'Shit!' I turned around and drew my dagger. Though what I saw was the most unexpected. It was a little Wood Elf girl, though she couldn't have been any younger than me. Her clothes were ragged and dirty. Her hair was messy and her face dirty, she was clearly homeless. I sheathed my dagger. Then she started to speak.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What's your name?" I asked, smiling.

She paused for a moment before saying anything. She looked beaten up and ragged.

"Anediir…"

I reached out my hand, "Well Anediir, I'm Lucien, it's nice to meet you."

She was hesitant, "You're not gonna turn me in?"

"What? Of course not. You're just a kid." I responded, reaching for my knapsack.

I took out the bottle of spiced that I bought earlier, "Do you want some?"

Anediir looked at me funny before slowly taking the bottle. She took a small sip but then spat it out immediately afterwards.

"What is this stuff?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"That my friend is alcohol. My favorite type actually." I said, taking the bottle back.

"Well it's disgusting."

"Maybe," I said, putting the bottle away, "Do you wanna grab something to eat?"

Anediir looked at me a surprised look. 'Damn, she probably doesn't even get to eat that often.' She paused for a while before speaking again.

"I don't have any money…" she whispered.

"I'm not going to make you pay. It's on me." I said, gesturing towards the inn.

Anediir hesitantly got up and followed me towards the inn. Inside the inn it was slightly nicer than the town but it was still full of hardened criminals and wenches. We sat down at a table.

"I'm gonna go get us some food, be right back." I said before walking to the bar.

I approached the bar and was greeted by an Argonian woman. She wore a bar maids outfit and if I would've guessed she owned this tavern.

"What'll it be?" She asked, her voice raspy and tired.

I ordered the food and and carried it back to our table, but once I got there someone was talking to Anediir.

"Your kind doesn't belong here, get the hell of here!" A man slurred.

I put the food on the table before intervening, "What the hell is going on here?"

It was a nord man, probably a mercenary, drunk out of his mind. He wore iron armor and had a beard and long hair, fairly typical for a Nord in Skyrim. His face was covered in scars and warpaint.

"Thieves don't belong in this tavern!" He slurred, yelling in my face.

'What the fuck is this? I swear this city needs to up it's decency.' I took an empty mug of the table and swung it towards the man's face.

"She is with me you son of bitch. Is this what you do? Go around taverns, harassing little girls? You make me sick." I spat, towering over him.

The man drew his axe and swung it towards my head. He missed and hit the wooden column behind me. He got up and swung his fist towards me, but of course missed. Bar fights are easy especially if you're the sober one. Drunks can't fight to save their lives. The man was growing impatient, so he grabbed his axe and swung it towards me. I was barely able to dodge it, and the man's aim was becoming more accurate. I crawled under a series of table, but the man was just 'literally' chopping them up. I didn't want to draw my weapon because I know I would get sent to prison if I do. The people around were just watching. 'Wow, really people?' I got up from under a table and turned around. Suddenly, the man grabbed me by the throat, choking me.

"This is what happens when you mess with us!" The man slurred.

I kicked him in the stomach but to no avail. Seriously none of this would've happened if he had just left us alone. Suddenly, someone turned the man who was choking me around and punched him in the face, forcing him to release me.

"You gotta be careful with who you pick a fight with, you never know if their friends are standing around."

I looked up to see who it was, it was a cloaked figure, wearing a mask over their face. But the red eyes… it was Tailsin. Anediir ran over, a concerned look on her face. Tailsin reached out his hand and I took it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hand on my shoulder.

"Never been better." I choked, still catching my breath.

Anediir looked worried but also sad, "I am so sorry! I always bring trouble like this."

"Woah, it's not your fault. This backwards ass city thinks they can screw with little girls. It has nothing to do with you." I said, my hand on my back.

Tailsin looked around the tavern for a moment, "Um, we should probably leave."

I looked towards the doors and noticed some guards walking in. 'Shit.' I grabbed Anediir's hand and we ushered out the tavern.

"We need to go to the Ratway, guards won't look down there." Tailsin said.

We followed him down to the river walk below the city, which was full of even more homeless. Tailsin opened a small door to the sewers, and we all went inside. Tailsin took off his mask and hood.

"Why do you wear that anyway?" I asked, panting.

"Uh because it makes me look fabulous." Tailsin said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and looked down the path way. It was smelly and dark. 'I hate the sewers.' We proceeded down the hallway. I don't know, if I were to hide from authorities I would hide down here in a nasty ass sewer too. As we walked further down the tunnel, we ran into two thugs. Of course there has to be thugs in a sewer. One of the men drew their weapon and started to run towards us. I took a step back and readied myself.

 _Fus Ro Dah_

I shouted at the man with unrelenting force towards the wall. You could even hear his back break on impact. The other thug on the other hand was an archer, and missed my shout. He came around a corner and readied his bow. Tailsin came from behind and ran towards the man. The archer quickly shot the arrow, hitting Tailsin in the shoulder. Tailsin fell slightly, hissing in pain. His wound from the arrow started to sizzle. Just as I was about to move, I spotted Anediir next to the oil puddle that the man was standing on. She coated her right hand in flames, and slightly touched the puddle. The puddle erupted in flames. I dragged Tailsin off the puddle as he was already partially on it. The archer fell in agony as he was burnt alive by the flames. I hated the smell of burning bodies, and how they looked afterwards.

"Are you guys okay?" Anediir asked, running over.

I knelt down beside Tailsin, who was struggling to get the arrow out of his shoulder. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of his shoulder.

"Shit woman! That fucking hurt." He said, jerking forward.

"I'm sorry but it was only way to get it out. The longer it stayed the more damage it would've done." I said, tossing the arrow off to the side.

Tailsin glared at me, so I glared back.

"I don't understand why the arrow hurt you so much. It's just an arrow." Anediir said, picking it up.

"It's steel. Steel burns me. "Tailsin said, looking at his wound.

"Do you need me to treat it?" I asked.

"No, it'll heal on its own." Tailsin said, waving me off.

I helped him up and we all proceeded down the hallway again. We walked over a small wooden bridge, which led us to another room. In the room, there was a wooden door.

"That, my friends, is the Thieves Guild," Tailsin said, opening the door, "A bunch of lying sons of bitches."

We walked inside and it was ugly. The place was torn down and was not well maintained. I thought with all the corruption they would be loaded, but it appears that I was wrong. We walked through the little bar in the Theives Guild. We were receiving death glares from what appeared to be Guild members. I approached the bar and asked the bartender what I needed to know.

"Do you know of an old guy who might be hiding down here?"

"I don't know, maybe I do maybe I don't." He said, cleaning a glass.

Tailsin stepped beside me, "You will tell me who we are looking for."

"I will tell you who you are looking for." The bartender repeated, "Who you are looking for is down in the Ratway, just through that door."

I studied the bartender and Tailsin closely. His eyes turned that bright blue, just like that man's at the bar…

"Now you will forget this whole conversation." Tailsin said.

"I will forget this whole conversation" the bartender repeated, before coming back to reality.

I was in awe. He got him to say what we wanted to hear, without bribing or fighting him. Tailsin gestured towards the door. I followed, but I was very skeptical.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered loudly.

"I just used a spell, it was nothing." Tailsin replied, waving me off, again.

I was beginning to get flustered. That's the second time he's done that. 'Someone's gonna get their ass kicked later.' Tailsin, Anediir and I proceeded through the wooden door, which supposedly led to the Ratway. On the other side, it was a nasty smelling sewer, and with it, came some Thalmor. There was a Thalmor Mage standing on the other side of the room. Tailsin drew his sword and quietly snuck up behind the Mage, slitting his throat. Two other Thalmor soldiers heard him, and quickly came around the corner. Tailsin killed them with ease. You sort of just get to kick back and relax when he fights, he always kills them so quickly. We proceeded through a series of hallways, which were smelly and dirty. We went through another wooden door, and on the other side was a series of rooms, filled with crazy people. I walked around and noticed all the people who were caged in here. I know it was because they were drug addicts hiding from authorities, but still, I felt bad for them. I walked up some stairs and noticed a big heavily locked door. I approached it and knocked. A little slide opened in the door.

"Go away!" A voice yelled.

"Esbern? Is that you? Delphine sent me." I said, looking through the opening in the door.

"How do I know you're not Thalmor?" He asked, very hesitant.

"Because I'm the Dragonborn Esbern. Delphine sent me to come find you. She told me to take you back to Riverwood."

"Delphine? She's still alive? I thought she would've been captured. Okay just let me open up the door." Esbern said, closing the sliding opening.

We waited a few minutes for him to unlock the door. Apparently the locks were "jammed". Suddenly the door opened up.

"Come in quickly." Esbern said, ushering us all inside.

Once we were in Esbern closed the door. Tailsin sat in a chair while Anediir sat on the bed. I remained standing.

"So it's true… You're the Dragonborn. The Gods have not forsaken us." Esbern said, his eyes widened.

"Yes I am. And Alduin has returned." I said, crossing my arms.

"I told them all years ago, but they wouldn't listen! Alduin has returned to devour the world."

I looked at him with a confused expression, "You knew this whole time?"

"It was foretold in the Elder Scrolls. The Dragonborn would return and save the world from Alduin himself. His second attempt to devour the world will prove to fail." Esbern said.

Tailsin got up from his chair, "Now wait a minute, Alduin was never defeated by the Ancient Nords thousands of years ago. The fact that he has returned is not surprising."

"What are you talking about Tailsin?" I asked, looking towards him.

"The Ancient Nords banished him. They never killed him." He said.

I stood for a moment in silence. How could this be? If Alduin was never killed, then why is he just now surfacing? A thousand questions ran through my head. The Greybeards mentioned the prophecy of the Dragonborn, and how it's their destiny to slay Alduin, the World-Eater. Alduin wasn't really defeated thousands of years ago, so why is he just now appearing? It just didn't make sense. Esbern suddenly spoke.

"Alduin has returned. He has come to devour all of us, and nothing can stop him."


	18. Chapter 16: Hidden Truths

**Chapter 16: Hidden Truths**

I looked at Esbern, then at Tailsin, and then at Anediir. I pondered what to do in my head. If the Ancient Nords banished him, then how did they do it?

"How did the Ancient Nords banish Alduin?" I asked, turning towards Tailsin.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that they used an Elder Scroll." Tailsin responded.

I stared at the ground again, trying to comprehend what I was hearing. I've never heard of an Elder Scroll having the capability to banish someone. Then again, I don't know a whole lot about Elder Scrolls.

"Someone's coming." Tailsin said, his body turned towards the door.

"Okay, Esbern get what you need and let's get you back to the Riverwood." I said, heading towards the door.

Just as I was about to open the door, Tailsin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"There's four Thalmor outside."

I looked up at Tailsin, giving him a confused expression, "How do you know?"

"I have very good hearing sweetheart." He said, still keeping a serious expression.

Suddenly, an explosion was set off. It didn't seem too far from where we were. I could hear stone falling over to the ground.

"Come out Dragonborn! We know you're here!"

My face went pale. 'You has to blow up the sewers to get my attention?' I looked around. Esbern was putting on a knapsack and Anediir stood up, shaking a little. I pulled myself from Tailsin's grip.

"I'm gonna go outside, you stay here." I said, pointing towards them.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked across the pathway and saw four Thalmor standing there, beside the broken rubble. One was a Mage, and the rest were soldiers.

"We know who you really are. You thought you could break into our Embassy and steal our important documents, well you were wrong." The Mage said, glaring at me.

"Well considering that I already have… your statement would've made more sense if you said that while I was there." I said, trailing off.

"Silence!" The Mage yelled, forcing his lightning staff to the ground, "You have stalled long enough. You man races are nothing but unsophisticated barbarians. Much like your 'Talos'."

"Damn… racist much?" I mumbled.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers ran towards me with speed, their sword drawn. I drew my dagger, trying to block the attack. The blow staggered me backwards. I fell forwards a little bit before being socked in the face. I fell backwards on the floor, my nose blooded. The Thalmor soldier towered over me, literally. She took her sword and readied her strike.

 _Fus Ro Dah_

The woman was sent flying upwards, towards the ceiling. She hit the ceiling with brute force, and her body even left a mark on the spot where she hit it. She fell to the floor, surely dead. The Mage looked at me, furious.

"Stupid girl!"

He took his staff and charged it with lightning. This was going to hurt. I readied myself for impact. But the lightening never hit me. I opened my eyes and Tailsin standing in front of me, casting a ward. The Mage looked surprised.

"You, you were the Mage escorting the prisoner." He said.

"Aw, I'm touched you remembered." Tailsin said.

"I knew there something off with you. No Altmer has red eyes."

"Well I guess you were wrong. Because I can assure you that I am an Altmer."

"You're mannerisms. They were off, I should've known that you weren't a Thalmor..." The Mage trailed.

Tailsin's face expressed annoyance, "Come on my mannerisms were fucking perfect. You people are just stuck up assholes."

"How dare you speak to your Elder in such a tone!" The Mage spat.

"Oh I can assure that I am much older than you." Tailsin said, drawing his sword.

The Mage casted another spell with his staff. Tailsin dodged it with ease. The three soldiers turned their attention towards me. One of them conjured a bow, and the other two a sword. The two soldiers ran towards me. I quickly moved myself to the left, letting the two soldiers run into each other. Suddenly, a stone pot fell on top of the soldiers, burning them. I looked up and noticed Anediir, who was standing on the second level.

"Jeeze, you saved my ass." I said.

Anediir hopped down, now standing only a few feet away from me. Suddenly, Tailsin was shot towards the wall between me and Anediir. His chest had a huge burn, which sizzled steam from his skin. I looked towards the Thalmor Mage, he had a huge cut on his face, which went right over his left eye.

"You're such a dick!" Tailsin yelled, getting up, "That hurt."

On the ground I saw Tailsin's sword. I picked it up and ran towards the Thalmor Mage.

 _Wuld_

I ran with such force that the sword nearly sliced the Mage in half. He fell to the ground, with blood all over the ground.

"There, he's dead. Now let's get back to Riverwood." I said, throwing Tailsin his sword.

Esbern walked behind us all as we exited the sewers. This was going to be a long journey back to Riverwood.

 **A Few Days Later**

It was cold and snowy. We were walking in between the the Throat of the World and the Jerall Mountains. We had bought camping supplies back in Riften before we left. Maybe one more night of camping out and we'll be in Riverwood by tomorrow. I saw a small open area with trees around it. 'That might be a good place to camp.' The sun was going down and it was getting colder. I looked back and saw Anediir and Esbern getting cold.

"Hey, maybe we should set up camp." I said, pointing over the spot in the woods.

They nodded and we walked over to the area. We set up our campfire and tents. We had bought three tents, two for Tailsin and Esbern and one for me and Anediir to share. We had set up camp and Anediir and Esbern sat near the fire. I had a thin fur cloak around myself, so I wasn't too cold. I looked out into the woods, they were so beautiful. Tailsin walked up behind me.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded and we walked around. We didn't go far from camp, but it was far enough that we could barely see the campfire. It still was a little light outside, so it wasn't too terribly dark. We walked over to a frozen lake, which was completely covered in ice. Around it was chilled flowers and trees, it was truly breathtaking. Tailsin broke the silence.

"That was pretty amazing. What you did to that Mage back in Riften."

"Yeah. Your sword didn't do that thing that it usually does. It didn't absorb his health." I said, looking up at him.

"Only a vampire can use this sword to its fullest potential. When a mortal wields it, it's just a normal ebony sword." He said, drawing the sword, showing me the red glow.

"What was your life like before you became a vampire? I mean you seem to know a lot about the Ancient Nords." I said, tilting my head.

"Oh I wasn't alive during the early first era, I'm not that old. But my life was pretty nice. Peaceful." He said.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

Tailsin's expression softened, like it didn't really bother him.

"My parents are dead. Only family I have left is my uncle."

I looked up at him with a sympathetic expression. Yeah I have uncles and aunts, even cousins, but they turned my back on me when I needed them most.

"What were your parents like?" Tailsin asked, breaking the silence.

I was about to answer, until I realized that I never said that they were dead. But… how could he know if I never said anything…? Tailsin's expression suddenly turned into regret.

"That face. You said something you weren't supposed to. What the hell was that about?" I said, slowly getting up.

"Look, Lucien, before you do anything stupid…" He said, raising his hands.

"How did you know that they were dead?" I asked, a little hostile.

"Just sit down so I can explain." He said.

"I'm not doing anything until I have answers!" I yelled.

Tailsin took a deep breath before speaking, "I don't know anything about your father, I didn't even know he was dead," He sighed before speaking again, "Your mother… I knew her for a long time."

"H-how? I don't understand." I stuttered.

"She was born as cattle in Volkihar. When she was young, she escaped, and somehow wound up in the Imperial City. Eleven years ago, I was ordered to assassinate her. But when I got there, I didn't expect to see what I saw…"

 _ **Eleven Years Ago - Imperial City**_

 _I flew into the backyard of an estate. It was in the Imperial City and I was ordered to kill Layla, an escapee from Volkihar. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. My plan was to poisoned her, make it seem like she died from disease. I landed behind a bush and looked from beside it. There was a woman and a little girl. The little girl was playing in the garden, picking flowers. The woman was sitting on a stone bench in the garden. I observed the woman. Her long dark brown hair was pinned into a curly bun, her blue eyes looking down at a book. She wore a long velvet dress with jewels. That woman was Layla. We had heard that she was married to the advisor of Emperor Titus Mede II. The little girl ran over to Layla._

" _Mamma! Look what I picked!" She exclaimed, handing her a purple flower._

 _Layla had hit the flower out of the little girl's hand._

" _Lucien, that's Deathbell! Even the slightest grace of a pedal could make you very ill." Layla said._

 _The little girl rubbed her hand. She seemed a little taken aback._

" _I'm sorry Mama. I just wanted to be like you. I want to make potions and magic…" The little girl cried._

" _I know that little fairy, but you are not old enough to learn what Mama has to teach you. Soon though, you will be, and by then you will be able to master magic." Layla smiled, lifting up the little girl's chin._

" _Okay!" The little girl exclaimed._

" _Why don't you head on inside and I'll make you some lunch?"_

 _The little girl nodded and ran inside the estate. Layla got up and looked towards me, glaring. 'Shit!' Layla walked towards me._

" _What are you doing here Tailsin? Are you here to hurt my husband? My daughter?" She asked, irritated._

" _No I'm not here for them. I didn't even know you had a daughter." I said, raising my hands._

" _So then why are you here?" Layla asked, raise a brow._

" _Harkon sent me to kill you."_

 _There was a long pause after my statement._

" _Of course he did," Layla sighed, "and you even brought poison to do the dirty work. Have you gone soft Tailsin?"_

" _Poison is quick and clean. The whole point of this was so that I wouldn't be seen or even suspected."_

" _And how's that working out?"_

 _I groaned in annoyance. She was right. She saw me and now she knows that I'm going to kill her. Damn maybe I have gone soft._

" _Look Layla, you have a choice. That daughter of yours is in only more danger for each passing day that you're alive. I won't kill her, but that doesn't mean that Harkon won't send another assassin to do the dirty work. And trust me Layla, they won't care that she's a little girl." I said._

 _Layla glared at me as I said that. I knew she was thinking about this. I didn't want to do this to her, but what choice does she have? What it came down to was her or her daughter._

" _Okay Tailsin. I'll do it," Layla said, taking the poison from my hand, "But I have something to ask."_

 _I looked at her with a confused expression._

" _I know you don't do favors, but as a mother's dying request, please consider this."_

 _I choked a little bit. She was right, I don't do favors. But Layla isn't a bad person and she is going to die today. The least I can do is honor her last request._

" _I know Harkon will eventually find out about what I have been hiding. He is a powerful man and I don't doubt that for a second. My daughter will travel to Skyrim in eleven years time, and when she does, I want you to protect her from Harkon." She said._

" _Woah Layla I'm not a babysitter." I said, raising my hands._

" _Please Tailsin just do this one thing for me. I know you won't harm her and I can't trust anyone else to do this for me." She pleaded._

 _Okay, I had a moment of weakness. I liked Layla, she was a kind hearted woman and was clearly caring towards her family. I wasn't sure if I could ever give up my own life for my child. Maybe it was just a parental thing, I don't know._

" _Okay. I'll do it. I'll look after your daughter."_

 _A tear came running down Layla's eye as she drank the bottle of poison. I couldn't help but feel bad. I couldn't help but think that I contributed to the death of an innocent woman._

 _I stuck around that night, watching from a distance. I stood at the window of Layla's bedroom. She was lying there sick and dying. Her daughter was with her, crying out. Layla eyes were dripping blood and her mouth was filled with blood. It was horrible._

" _Mommy! Mommy please! Don't leave! You were gonna teach me magic and we were gonna play in the garden!" The little girl cried._

 _It was horrible. I know what it's like to lose someone so unjustly, it's hard to cope with. Her husband was standing behind his daughter, tears running down his face. Layla was gone._

 **Skyrim - Present Day**

"...you see now Lucien? Everything your mother did was to protect you. It was either her or you. And she chose to protect you." Tailsin said, looking me straight in the eye.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This whole time I thought it was disease, but no, that just simply wasn't the case. I felt betrayed and idiotic.

"H-how could you not tell me?" I choked, tears forming in my eyes.

"She didn't want you to find out." Tailsin said, looking towards the ground.

"Well she's dead Tailsin! And it's all your fault!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

Tailsin just stood there, saying nothing. I ran up to him and started to punch him. They were weak, probably not even painful, but I was so upset.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I cried, punching him.

He didn't even flinch, he just stood there in silence. My punches were getting weaker. Tears were streaming down my face, and my throat was starting to get sore.

"Tailsin… how could you…?" I cried.

Tailsin slowly pulled me in for a hug. I was so confused and angry. My emotions were all over the place. I was so furious but sad. I didn't know what to think. I hated Tailsin right now, but I couldn't find it in my heart to leave him. I was trying to think rationally about this. But my mother was dead, and even if Tailsin wasn't directly responsible for it, he still knew. Though despite this, I somehow felt some closure. For the past decade I've been trying to figure out what killed my mother, and now that I knew, I felt complete. It was as if all of my burdens were suddenly lifted off my shoulders. I opened my mouth for a mere whisper.

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 17: Alduin's Wall

**Chapter 17: Alduin's Wall**

It was cold, and I could feel the tears freezing on my face. My head hurt from all the stress, and my voice from all the yelling. The snow was falling lightly on the ground. The trees were sparkling like diamonds. I had just discovered something awful, but I felt relieved. My mother always said never to hate someone forever, for it would always bring you sadness and anger. Could I ever move on knowing that Tailsin gave my mother that poison? Could I ever look at him the same? Or will I always see him as a murderer? Somehow… somehow I found it in my heart to forgive him. I couldn't spend the rest of my life hating someone that I cared about. I slightly pushed myself away, and I looked up at Tailsin.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Not a day goes by when I don't regret what I did. She didn't deserve that. But she knew that you had a chance to be hero, a savior. She couldn't let her own life endanger yours."

Tailsin pulled something out of his small pouch. It was a pocket watch. But it wasn't just a regular watch. It was round and it was full of gears. There were dates and months in the watch. The day was the 12th of Frost Fall, 4E 201.

"Your mother gave me this watch the day that she died. She told me that the watch would ring a soft, bell-like tone on the day that you came to Skyrim. I kept this watch for eleven years," Tailsin handed me the watch, "I don't want it anymore."

I took the watch, and looked at it. Inside, there was a picture of my mother. This was her watch that my father gave to her when they got married. She must've enchanted it. I examined the picture. She wore her hair up in a beautiful updo. She wore makeup around her eyes and had earrings dangling from her ears. She wore her beautiful blue wedding dress, with a silver sapphire necklace around her neck. The locket watch itself was gold. I felt tears stream down my face again. When I left Cyrodiil, I couldn't bring any possessions from our house. I prayed that all of our stuff still stayed the same, and was still there. I felt happy that I was able to have something that she owned, that now I had something of her.

"Why did you keep it for so long?" I asked, looking up at Tailsin.

"Because she asked me to look after you. And I wanted to honor that for her." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I didn't at first. I thought you were just some random contract. But later on I realized that you were her daughter. That's why I've been protecting you."

Tailsin sighed before speaking again.

"Holy shit. You guys are so similar it's ridiculous. You definitely have her fire."

I started to cry again. My father used to make remarks like that. "You and your mother are so beautiful," or "You both have such a limitless imagination." I missed him so much. He was a good man. I just didn't know he would leave me like that.

"H-hey! I didn't mean anything bad by that! It was a compliment…" Tailsin said, nervously.

"I just miss them so much Tailsin! I want my mother and father back!" I cried, wrapping my arm around him again.

Tailsin wrapped his arm around me, and he put his other hand on my head. I sobbed into his chest. I was so torn and broken about what happened with my father. It was as if everything in my life changed the moment those guards came to my door. Suddenly, Tailsin slightly pushed me away.

"Hey, we'll find him. He's not dead, just missing. He's got to be around here somewhere." Tailsin said, his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded my head as I wiped my tears away. I couldn't stand here and cry forever. Tailsin grabbed my hands and we stared at each other intently. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. I tilted my head a bit and closed my eyes. Tailsin leaned in towards my face. I was preparing myself for a kiss, but suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard in the mountains.

 _Dovahkiin! Aus Bah Do Drog Alduin!_

I looked over and saw a huge chunk of snow breaking away from the mountain. It started to slowly fall down, like an avalanche.

"We need to go. Now!" Tailsin yelled, grabbing my hand.

We ran through the woods. And above us was a dark winged dragon. Alduin. He must've blew up the mountain somehow. We got back to camp and Anediir and Esbern were already awake.

"What was that noise?" Anediir asked frantically.

"No time to explain! We need to run up the mountain, towards Helgen!" Tailsin yelled.

We all left our tents behind as we ran up the path towards Helgen. The ground was shaking as the avalanche was getting closer. Snow was flying off the powerful avalanche, causing a huge snowstorm. Esbern was in front of me and Tailsin and Anediir were behind me. We ran uphill as we were almost above ground level. But suddenly, Anediir shouted from a distance.

"Lucien! I fell!"

I turned around and so did Tailsin.

"Go! I'll get her!" Tailsin yelled, rushing towards Anediir.

I ran upwards, still looking back at them. Tailsin picked Anediir up and ran towards my direction. The avalanche was barely behind us as we made it to the top. I could feel the snow push upwards as it hit the ground. My body shivered as the cold came abruptly behind me. It last for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. I looked around me and saw Esbern panting, his hands on his knees. Tailsin was still holding Anediir, panting as well.

"My legs are not what they used to be, that's for sure." Esbern sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking towards Esbern.

He waved me off as he took out a healing potion. I turned towards Anediir and rushed over.

"Anediir are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't walk. My ankle hurts." She said, tearing up.

I gently pinched her ankle and she winced in pain.

"Yep. Definitely broken. I can heal it, but you shouldn't walk for a couple of days." I said.

I looked around and it was dark. I was exhausted, and I needed rest. But then I realized that Tailsin mentioned Helgen.

"Tailsin. Where is Helgen from here?"

He looked at the road before speaking, "It's just down the road from here."

I started to walk, and Esbern and Tailsin followed behind me. It only took a little bit to get to Helgen. Once we got there, it was burnt to the ground. It looked the same when I escaped, only now there's no more fire. We opened the gates and closed them behind us. We made our way over to the Keep. It would be warm and it would have beds. We walked inside and it was dark. I cast a magelight as I walked around to find a furnace. There was one near the table. I cast a fire spell and lit the furnace. Tailsin set Anediir down on one of the beds. I walked over to her and started to heal her ankle. Esbern layed down in the bed and fell right to sleep. As for Tailsin, he walked around the room for a bit. After I healed Anediir's ankle, I laid down on one of the beds. Tailsin grabbed one of the swords from the racks and started to play with it.

"Tailsin, stop that! What are you, five?" I whispered loudly.

Tailsin chuckled as he swung the sword around even more, "What are you talking about? This is fun."

I picked up an iron shield which was on the floor next to me. I threw the shield at Tailsin, which hit him in the face.

"Knock it off! Some people are trying to sleep." I whispered loudly again.

Tailsin gave me a annoyed look before walking over to me.

"What are you doing?"

Tailsin picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick and punch him but to no avail. He started to spin around, which made me a little nauseous.

"Who's the five year old now Lucien?" He laughed.

"You asshole! Put me down!" I yelled, punching him.

Tailsin set me down on the wooden table next to the furnace. I grabbed the iron sword next to me and I swung it at Tailsin.

"Jeeze, someone's being feisty."

I shot off at the table and started to swing my sword at him. Though before I could, he drew his sword and block every swing. I was getting so frustrated.

"Come on Lucien, you can do better." He chuckled.

After one last swing, I kicked him where it hurt. Tailsin fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I tossed the sword aside.

"Next time you pull shit like that I'll kick you so hard that you won't be able to have children." I said sternly.

"I think you already did." Tailsin groaned, trying to get up.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to my bed. I layed down and started to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

 **The Next Morning**

I awoke to the sound of the door closing. It was Tailsin. I looked around and saw Anediir still sleeping and Esbern was already awake, looking at a map. I leaned up from my bed and sat sideways.

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Maybe six o'clock. Check your pocket watch." Tailsin said.

'Oh right, my pocket watch.' I pulled out my pocket watch from my small pouch. I opened it up and it said 6:13 in the morning. I closed it and put it back. I got up and walked over to Anediir's bed. I started to shake her on the shoulder, ushering her to wake up. She rolled around and groaned before finally opening her eyes.

"Anediir, it's time to get up. We have to go to Riverwood now." I said.

Anediir yawned before rolling over again, "No. I sleep."

I sighed and walked over to the wooden table, and on it was a mug of ale. I picked up the mug and walked back over to Anediir. I splashed the ale on Anediir's face, which instantly woke her up.

"I said wake up. We're leaving for Riverwood." I said again, sternly.

Anediir quickly got up out of her bed, but immediately sat down again as she winced in pain.

"I can't walk." She said, gesturing towards her ankle.

"Tailsin will carry you." I said, looking at Tailsin.

"H-hey! I never agreed to that!" He whined.

"Who the hell else is going to do it?" I asked, chuckling.

Tailsin groaned as he walked over to Anediir and gestured her to get on his back. Anediir climbed into his back and we started to walk out. We made our way out of Helgen and eventually headed towards Riverwood. The settlement was only a few miles away from Helgen, and would only take about two hours to get there. As I walked I took in the beauty of the pine forest. The birds were so quiet as they flew around the trees. Flowers were still blooming despite it being winter. We walked by a flowing river which gave a nice refreshing breeze. I recognized it from when I came through here with Ralof after we escaped Helgen. I remembered how inexperienced and afraid I was. I'm no warrior, but I'm surely not afraid anymore.

Finally, we made our to Riverwood. We walked through as people were attending to their daily lives. We made our way to the inn and walked inside. Delphine was inside tending to her alchemy station as we walked in. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Esbern! Is that really you?" She asked, rushing towards us.

"Ah Delphine, you haven't changed a bit. It's good to see you." Esbern replied.

"It's good to see you too old friend," Delphine said, "Follow me. I have a place we can talk."

Delphine ushered us to the hidden basement beneath the inn. As we walked down the steps, Delphine walked around the table and Esbern did the same. Tailsin let Anediir sit on the small wooden chair beside us.

"So what happened to you Esbern?" Delphine asked.

"Well, after we fled the Blades' temple in Cyrodiil, I wounded up in Riften. For years I have been in hiding from the Thalmor."

"Well I am glad that you made it back safely." Delphine smiled.

"That's all thanks to the Dragonborn here." Esbern said, pointing towards me.

"I guess I have to thank you then." Delphine said, looking towards me.

There was a brief moment of silence before Esbern spoke up.

"So as I was fleeing from the Cyrodiil, I picked up an old book about Alduin's Wall," Esbern said, placing a book out in the table, "It says that the old wall is located in the Reach, just west of here."

Delphine scanned her map, "I know where that is. It's an old temple in an area known as Karthspire."

I looked at Esbern and then at Tailsin. He gave a me a shrug.

"We can all travel together or separately, your call." Delphine said, looking towards me.

"I say we travel separate. It'll draw less attention that way."

Delphine nodded in agreement, "You're right. We'll meet you at Karthspire. Talos guard you."

Delphine and Esbern made their way out of the room. Once they gone, I leaned on the table. Tailsin leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'll be the one to say it. This is stupid." Tailsin said.

"Look, I don't want to find an old temple either but if it's the only chance we have of finding out how to defeat Alduin then I don't see another option." I said, waving my hand around.

Anediir shot up, "I still can't walk Lucien."

I sighed at that factor. It's a five days walk from here to the Reach. And I wasn't going to expect Tailsin to carry her all that way. This was a bump in our journey, and I didn't know how to get around it.

"I say let's just hang around a little bit. We obviously can't walk there yet, so let's stay here and rest. I'm sure they'll understand." Tailsin said.

I thought about that, and maybe that could work. It was either that or we try to make that journey, which would've been difficult. I walked up the stairs and went to the bar. Delphine and Esbern were still here.

"Hey," they turned towards me, "We won't be able to travel for a couple of days. We have an injured with us and we are not ready to make the journey yet."

Delphine and Esbern looked at each other, "We'll just meet you there. It doesn't matter how long it takes, we'll all make it there together."

I nodded as Delphine said her final goodbyes to the barkeep. They walked out and I was left standing in the middle of the room. I looked over by Delphine's room and noticed Tailsin and Anediir. I approached the barkeep.

"Two rooms for three nights please."

 **The Next Day**

I was kneeling down in front of Anediir as I was changing her bandage. I had to heal her ankle at least a couple times a day so it would heal faster. Luckily there was an alchemy lab so I could make herbal potions for her healing process. Anediir has been healing her own ankle during the day too, which was good. Tailsin walked through the door of the inn and took his hood off. He sat down next to Anediir on the bench that we were sitting at.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Tailsin sighed as he took a bottle of ale and drank from it. He turned around so his back was against the table. His face was covered in dirt and blood. But it wasn't his own.

"I just took care of some lowlifes nearby. Nothing serious." He shrugged.

"Do you always have such a messy face whenever you "take care of lowlifes"?" I said, raising a brow.

Tailsin rubbed his hand against his face and nothing how dirty it was. He then laughed.

"Ha, I guess so."

I pulled a rag out of a bucket of water. I threw the rag at Tailsin, "Wash your face."

Tailsin washed his face with the rag. After he was done he tossed it back into the bucket. I wrapped up Anediir's ankle and she put her boot back on. I then got up and noticed that Tailsin had a huge cut on his shoulder.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, pointing at his arm.

Tailsin looked at his arm, "Oh yeah, that. It'll heal on its own."

"You know you shouldn't let it sit there like that. It'll get infected." I said, rinsing out the rag.

"Immune to diseases sweetheart." Tailsin said, shrugging.

"Oh shut up. At least let me wrap it." I said, grabbing a bandage.

Tailsin smirked as took the bandage from me, "Oh please, I've been alive long enough to know how to wrap my own wounds."

I rolled my eyes as I threw the rag at his face, "I'm going to get a drink."

I walked over to the bar and asked for a bottle of spiced wine. I gave the barkeep his gold and walked back over to the table. Anediw was sitting in the table and Tailsin was on the bench. His cloak and shirt was off, and he was attending to his wound. I walked over and pour led some of my wine in the wound.

"Ah shit!" He hissed, "What the hell Lucien?"

"Alcohol helps heal the wound." I said, drinking some of the wine.

"I hate you dammit!" He said, clutching his shoulder.

"I hate you too." I said, drinking some more wine.

Tailsin removed his hand and his cut was sizzling. I took the wet rag and lightly dabbed his shoulder. I cleaned the wound and wrapped some bandages around it.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked, raising a brow.

Tailsin gave me a annoyed look as he put his shirt back on. He grabbed his leather shirt and cloak and went back outside.

"So grumpy." I said, slurring a bit.

I was already starting to feel a little tipsy. Spiced wine is very strong stuff, just half the bottle and you'll be almost wasted. I decided to go back to my room and go to sleep. I was exhausted, I just wanted to get this whole journey out of the way.

 **One Week Later - The Reach**

I was walking along the stone road with Tailsin and Anediir. We were surrounded by mountains. There weren't very many plants or grass, just water and mountains. We were warned that the Reach would have bandits called the Forsworn. We ran into them once, and they weren't any normal bandits. I swear I'm starting to hate this part of Skyrim. As we walked further down the road there was a stone bridge leading to a camp nearby. Next to the bridge was Delphine and Esbern.

"There you guys are. We've been waiting for you." Delphine said.

We walked over the bridge and into the camp. We expected to fight a couple of Forsworn, but instead a huge red dragon came during from over the mountains. The creature breathed fire as the Forsworn were scrambling around for cover. Some we actually fighting, but almost immediately got burned. I readied myself as the dragon flew towards us.

 _Fus Ro Dah_

I shouted at the beast as it flew over us. It staggered but immediately made its way back. Anediir threw fireballs at the dragon, but it did barely nothing. Over to the side, Delphine was shooting arrows and Esbern was shooting fireballs.

"The thing just needs to land." Tailsin said, drawing his sword.

The dragon came down and almost snatched me up, but I rolled out of the way just in time. The Forsworn were dying slowly as the dragon breathed fire on them. The dragon then landed in the ground beside us. Tailsin swung his sword, which staggered the beast. Anediir shot fireballs at the dragon's side, causing to yell in pain. Tailsin tossed me his sword and I climbed on top of the dragon's head. I stabbed him multiple times before finally killing him. I managed to jump down but fell as I hit the ground. Tailsin helped me up as the dragon started to disintegrate. I felt the same energy as the last couple of times a dragon died. It only lasted for a brief moment before it slowly died away. I handed Tailsin his sword and he sheathed it. Delphine and Esbern looked at me surprised as ever.

"Let's keep moving." I said, walking forward.

We walked forward was we made our way through the camp. Most of the Forsworn are dead, and those who did survive probably just ran away. We walked up some stone steps and into the huge cave. Inside there were two Forsworn, which we managed to kill fairly easily. As we walked inside there were puzzles and traps. It was hard at first but it didn't take to figure everything out. Finally, we made it to the main chamber. Inside the massive room there was a seal and a human face door.

"Ah, a blood seal. Can only be activated by, well, blood," Esbern said, looking towards me, "Your blood Dragonborn."

I sighed as I walked over to the seal and drew my dagger. I took the dagger and cut my hand, releasing a small flow of blood onto the seal. Suddenly, the seal started to move and glow. I stepped off as the the door was opening. We looked at each other for a moment before going inside. As we walked through the stone doors, it was dark and dusty. We lit the way with magelight as we walked through the hallway. As we approached another large room, a huge stone wall with complex carvings was revealed underneath the natural lighting. We all gasped at the beautiful stonework. Suddenly, Esbern stepped forward.

"There it is. Alduin's Wall..."


	20. Chapter 18: All The Answers

**Chapter 18: All the Answers**

As we all looked at the beautiful work before, it was quiet. I have never seen anything like it before. It was so complex and well preserved. This temple has to be over a thousand years old. Suddenly, Esbern stepped forward.

"There it is. Alduin's Wall…"

Esbern walked up and observed the stonework. I looked around and noticed Anediir still looking surprised at our discovery. Tailsin was still observing the wall.

"Could you believe this? After all this time the wall is still intact!" Esbern exclaimed.

"Esbern this is fascinating and all, but what does this have to do with defeating Alduin?" Delphine said, stepping forward.

"Ah yes, of course," Esbern said, observing the wall, "The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Notice how there are no words? Just carvings? I might be able to figure out what all these symbols mean…"

"The Akaviri built a wall about Alduin? How did they know about him? They came from a whole other continent." I said.

"They invaded Tamriel in the late First Era. They built this whole temple as a military base during their conquest for Skyrim. Emperor Reman II ordered the construction of this wall because he believed that Alduin's return was inevitable. This wall was supposed to be a gift to us, to tell us how to defeat him." Tailsin said.

"Your friend is right," Esbern said, still looking at the wall, "It tells us of Alduin's ancient rule over man. Over the years, men started to rebel against their dragon masters, leading to the Dragon War. Towards the end of this Great War, three Nordic warriors defeated Alduin. And it appears it was done by using a shout."

"Wait, Alduin was defeated, by a shout?" Delphine asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Dammit!" Delphine sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to ask the Greybeards for help."

"I can ask them." I said.

"Good. I was hoping to leave them out of this, but I guess we have no choice."

I didn't want to ask why she had a problem with them. I felt that it wasn't my business. Everyone has their likes and dislikes. I looked around and saw Anediir walking around the temple, probably looking at all the ancient carvings. Tailsin was still standing there, waiting for my call.

"I guess we have to go back to High Hrothgar." I said.

Tailsin groaned, "Really? Do we have to?"

"Yes you big baby, we have to." I said, walking past him.

I walked over to Anediir and told her of our plans. She was hesitant, but still agreed nonetheless. We all walked out of the temple and through the courtyard. I was cold and tired, and I needed to rest. I looked back at Anediir who also looked exhausted. We came across the Forsworn's camp inside the cave.

"We should rest here." I said, gesturing towards the camp.

Anediir sighed in relief as she proceeded to lay on the big double bed. I walked over to the bedroll a few feet from it, and laid down on it. My mind was thinking about what had happened today. Everything had happened so fast and I truly had no comprehension of what to do. How could we possibly defeat Alduin? As we draw closer and closer to the answers I can't help but feel anxious. What if someone is going to die? What if we can't defeat him and the world is doomed? I was so confused and afraid, and full of self-doubt. Suddenly, I heard wood sliding together, creating a screeching noise.

"Dammit Tailsin, do you have to be so loud?" I yelled, shooting up from my bed roll.

"Jeeze woman I was just pulling out a chair." Tailsin said, giving me a weird look.

Tailsin let go of the chair, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said, laying down again.

"Oh, I see. You're on your period." Tailsin laughed.

I shot up from my bedroll again, "No I'm not!"

"So then what the hell is eating you?" He asked.

There was moment of silence. He's probably going to think that I'm weird for thinking this, but I couldn't help it. I had to talk about it with someone.

"Have you ever had any doubts? Like, about anything?" I asked.

"Everyday of my life. What about it?" He responded, crossing his arms.

"Do you think we're going to defeat Alduin? What if every step we're taking, we're getting closer to the end?"

Tailsin started at me for a moment, then at the ceiling. I knew he was thinking about this too. I mean who didn't have doubts about any of this?

"I think that we don't know. We'll never know the future. Anything can happen. Living in self-doubt will get you nowhere. It's better to keep moving forward than to stay trapped in you own fears."

That sounded exactly like what my mother used to say to me.

"It's better to keep moving forward then to stay trapped in your own fears," I whispered, "You told her that."

"Who do you think helped her escaped?" He asked.

That moment I never realized how everything was connected. Without Tailsin, my mother wouldn't have been able to escape. He helped her. But why?

"Why did you help her?" I asked.

"Because I felt bad. She was a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve what was happening to her…"

 **Volkihar - Thirty-Two Years Ago**

 _Tailsin was walking to the prisons of Castle Volkihar. In his hand he had a set of keys, which unlocked all the cages. When he arrived to the prisons, there were cages full of cattle, people. Cattle were used so the vampires could feed off of them. Tailsin walked to the end of the hallway, which were full of skulls and bones. He approached a small cage which only had one person, a little girl. She was only ten years old, and had grown up in those prisons. She wore rags and her dark brown hair was messy and long. Her skin was pale and covered in dirt. Her blue eyes were stricken with fear. She was thin, as she was never fed often._

" _Hey," Tailsin whispered, "Wake up."_

 _The little girl slowly opened her eyes to his whisper. She lifted her sled a little bit before speaking, "Tailsin. What are you doing here?"_

" _I'm here to get you out," Tailsin responded, opening the door, "But you have to do everything that I say."_

 _The little girl nodded. She got up and walked towards Tailsin. He hushed her so she wouldn't make any noise. He guided her over to the small sewer line in the prisons. He opened the trapdoor and went in, the little girl followed. They followed a series of pathways until they made it to the port, which had been abandoned by the castle. It was run down and the big supply ship was broken. Tailsin got out of the sewer and helped the little girl get out too. It was cold and windy, and also dark. Tailsin escorted the little girl to a small boat outside the port. Inside the boat there were supplies._

" _Okay. I filled the boat with food, water, and fur clothes for you. They should all last you a couple of months. There are rows so you can row the boat." Tailsin said, gesturing towards the boat._

" _I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" The little girl asked._

 _Tailsin sighed, "Because you don't deserve this life. You deserve to go out there and build one for yourself."_

 _Tailsin helped the little girl into the boat. She sat down on one of the seats, shivering._

" _Here," Tailsin said, giving her his cloak, "This should keep you warm."_

 _The little girl took the cloak and wrapped it around herself._

" _I don't know what to call you. If I ever see you again, I want to call by a name." Tailsin said._

 _The little looked puzzled. She was never named by her parents, and the vampires just called her cattle._

" _Layla. That's your name. Layla." Tailsin said, smiling._

 _The little girl smiled back. She wrapped her arms around Tailsin, giving him a warm hug._

" _Thank you." She whispered._

 _Tailsin hugged her back for a moment before letting go, "Okay you need to go now. Wherever you wound up, just know that you are strong and brave. Never think about this place again, and never be afraid. It's better to keep moving forward than to stay trapped in your own fears."_

 _The little girl nodded before situating herself. Tailsin got up and pushed on the boat, forcing it to move away from the port. He stood there as the boat moved farther and farther away. Eventually, he couldn't see it anymore._

 **Karthspire - Present Day**

"You gave her that name?" I asked, "She never told me."

"She wanted to protect you. The less you knew about her past the more safe you were." Tailsin said.

I didn't know a lot about her past, and neither did my father. I remember though playing in her closet and seeing a black leather cloak. I never knew what it was for, my mother and father never wore it. But now I know that it was something that she kept of Tailsin. I wonder now if it's still there.

"I remember seeing your cloak in her closet. I never knew why she had it." I said, smiling.

Tailsin was silent for a moment. His face was full of regret and shame. I think that everything that happened haunted him. He helped her escaped, but then he had to kill her. I couldn't imagine how hard that must've felt.

"Sometimes things are better left in the past." Tailsin said, sitting down.

I looked at him for a while before laying down again. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy, and I had no choice but to fall asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up to Tailsin moving my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw him talking to me, but no words came out.

"Hey, wake up. We have to go."

I rolled over before getting up. Anediir was sitting her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She said, yawning.

I sighed as I got up and put on my knapsack. I picked up my dagger and sheathed it. After we got all of our stuff, we walked out of the cave. It was bright and sunny outside, and it smelled like smoke. The camp was full of dead Forsworn, some burned alive and some slaughtered. We walked down the steps and towards the stone road. I knew this was going to be a long trip. We had to climb all the way back up the seven thousand steps again. And I didn't want to do that, but it's for the sake of Skyrim.

We traveled for several hours, taking small breaks in between. We were already in the pine forest, which was warm and quiet. We decided to go through Falkreath and stay the night. Of course it was like any other night. We fall asleep and head out first thing in the morning.

After we went through Falkreath, we were walking towards Helgen. Along the way I was taking in all the fresh air and nature. It snowed very lightly but it wasn't cold, which was nice. We walked past Helgen and through the border of Falkreath Hold and the Rift. It was a little chilly as it was in between the mountains. The walk through was difficult as we had to go around the avalanche that happened a week prior.

Finally, we were almost to Ivarstead. We didn't bother stop so we just kept going up the mountain. It was cold and treacherous, but it something that I was used to. Poor Anediir never climbed this before, so she was exhausted. It took a couple of hours to climb to the top, but we finally did. I approached the doors of High Hrothgar and opened them slowly. We walked inside and were greeted by Arngeir, who was meditating.

"Greetings Dragonborn. What brings you to our monastery?" He asked, bowing.

"I need to learn the shout that was used to bring down Alduin." I said.

Arngeir's eyes widened at my statement, "Where did you hear that? Who have you been talking to?"

"It was recorded on Alduin's Wall." I said hesitantly.

"Ah, The Blades, of course. They are notorious for meddling in affairs they know nothing about." Arngeir said sarcastically.

I looked at him weirdly, "The Blades have been helping me."

"The Blades have not been helping you. They have been using you to advance their own motives." Arngeir snapped.

"They have not been using me! I am not their puppet." I snapped back.

"No, no of course not. Forgive me Dragonborn, I have been unreasonable." Arngeir said.

So there was a long pause of silence, then I spoke up, "So can you teach the shout?"

"I cannot teach it to you, because I do not know it." Arngeir sighed.

"Well, who can teach me?" I asked.

"The only one who could know it is our leader. But he lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain." Arngeir said.

"Well then I need to speak to him."

"You are not ready yet, but, thanks to the Blades, he is the only one who can answer your questions," Arngeir sighed, rolling his eyes, "Follow me."

I followed Arngeir, and Tailsin and Anediir followed behind me. We walked through the courtyard and towards the huge stone archway. In the archway there was a powerful blizzard blocking the pathway.

"The only way to see him, is to shout through the blizzards," Arngeir said, "I will teach you a shout to open the way. But this is our final gift to you Dragonborn."

Arngeir shouted at the floor, revealing the three words of power. Like before, I could learn them very easily.

"I will now teach you my knowledge on Clear Skies." Arngeir said, bowing.

I heard the words of power repeating in my head. It was a strange process that I don't know if I'll ever get used to. It's always brief and quiet. Suddenly it was over, and I could feel a sudden urge to shout.

"Be careful climbing the mountain, for it is treacherous and cold. Follow the Voice, and it will guide you. Good luck." Arngeir said, bowing again.

I looked at Tailsin and Anediir and they nodded. I approached the blizzard wall and took my stance. I inhaled before releasing my breath.

 _Lok Vah Koor_

I shouted at the blizzard and I fell backwards. The earth shook at my booming voice and the pathway cleared up. I slowly got up as Tailsin and Anediir walked behind me. We started to make our way up the mountain. It was cold and slippery, and there were Ice Wraths. They were slightly annoying but didn't pose a real problem. It took a long time to make it up the mountain, but the sky was clear, and the sun was barely going down. We finally made it to the top, where there was another blizzard wall. I shouted at the wall but kept my balance. We walked through the pathway and we finally reached our destination. At the top there was a broken word wall covered in snow. There was nothing up here.

Suddenly, a dragon came flying from around the mountain, and landed on the ground only a few feet from us. He didn't attack, just stood there.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax." The dragon said.

I was completely dumbfounded. I have never encountered a dragon that didn't attack me. I stood still in silence as the dragon stared into my eyes.

"Y-you're a dragon?" I said.

"Yes, I am. The other Greybeards like to keep my identity a secret." Paarthurnax responded.

I stood in silence. I was still in absolutely shock. I have never communicated with a dragon before.

"Speak. Not as man, but as dovah." Paarthurnax said.

I pondered his request. I didn't know what he meant. Maybe this was his way to prove that I could shout.

 _Yol Toor Shul_

I shouted fire at the dragon, but he took nothing. He just simply laughed.

"Haha, it has been so long since I have had the pleasure of speaking with my own kind."

I looked at him confused. I came all this was for answers, not for small talk.

"I need to know the shout that was used to defeat Alduin." I said.

"Ah yes, you seek only to defeat him. But I do not know the shout."

I paused for a while, "So… the shout… is lost?"

"No, not entirely," Paarthurnax said, "There is a powerful scroll known as an Elder Scroll. And they are used to see through time itself."

"Well where is this Elder Scroll?" I asked eagerly.

"I do not know. But surely the mages at Winterhold will know the location." Paarthurnax said.

I sighed at that remark. I did not want to go all the way to Winterhold. Damn, I think most of this adventure it just a lot of walking. Suddenly, Tailsin spoke up.

"The mages will know where it is. They meddle in powerful shit all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if they have it right up their asses." He chuckled.

"I take it you don't like the mages?" Anediir said.

"Obviously."

I turned towards Paarthurnax again, "Thank you Paarthurnax. We will take our leave."

"Remember Dovahkiin, your Voice will guide your path, listen to it." He said, before flying to the word wall.

I looked back Tailsin and Anediir. They both nodded at me, telling me they're ready to move forward. I fear what might happen if we find this Elder Scroll. They contain unimaginable knowledge that even some scholars are afraid to touch. I'm afraid of what will happen next. If we will live or die. This scroll will have the answers that we have been searching for all this time, and I was not ready to find out what they were. The light will guide us through our most darkest times, but I had no idea what was in store for us.


	21. Chapter 19: A Mother's Comfort

**Chapter 19: A Mother's Comfort**

We were walking down the cold stone path of Winterhold. This region was nothing but a snowy wasteland, and it was full of bandits. Anediir and I were dressed in fur cloaks and hoods to protect ourselves from the cold. The snow was falling hard on the ground and the ground level was building up, making it harder to walk through.

"Lucien, it's so cold." Anediir said, shivering.

"I know. I'm freezing." I replied, shivering as well.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. It's not even that cold." Tailsin chuckled.

"Shut up! It's cold as hell out here!" I yelled.

"How come you're not cold?" Anediir asked.

"Vampires are cold blooded, literally. It's heat that we hate, not the cold." Tailsin responded.

"Yeah, you sure are cold blooded." I said, rolling my eyes.

Tailsin didn't respond, but I heard him chuckle a little bit. We walked for a while longer before we finally made to the city of Winterhold. When we arrived, it wasn't at all what I expected. For years I've heard about the great city of Winterhold, but it was ruins. Houses were destroyed, only threes guards walked the streets, and there were only two other buildings besides the Jarl's Longhouse. We walked over to the inn and walked inside. Once inside, we were greeted by a middle aged woman who was sweeping the wooden floors.

"Visitors! Come on inside, get the cold out." She exclaimed, smiling.

Anediir rushed over to the fire and squatted, warming her hands. I stood at the door and Tailsin was beside me.

"What brings you to Winterhold?" She asked.

"We're visiting the Mage's college." I replied.

The woman's expression went down a bit, "Ah, it seems that the only reason travelers come to Winterhold these days."

"You don't like the college?"

"Of course she doesn't Lucien," Tailsin said, "The Mages had supposedly wiped out Winterhold with their magic."

"Aye, that is true. We don't take kindly to those mages." The woman sighed.

I held my breath. That must've been a horrible accident. To wipe out an entire city. It's insane. Suddenly, my attention was turned towards Anediir, who was talking to another girl. The girl seemed to be around Anediir's age. The girl pulled out a flute and started to play. It sounded beautiful.

"Look at them, they're getting along so well. Is that girl your daughter?" The woman asked, smiling at me and Tailsin.

I looked at her weirdly, "H-how old do you think I am?"

"How can she even be - we're not even the same race of elf!" Tailsin said, dumbfounded.

The woman giggled, "I'm sorry. It's just not often that you see a girl her age away from her parents."

I paused at her statement. I never asked Anediir what happened to her parents. But she was an orphan on the streets. Something told me that I shouldn't ask, parents can be a touchy subject for everyone, especially for someone so young. My thoughts were interrupted when Tailsin tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna head out and find some food." He said, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh okay," I said, "We'll stay here."

Tailsin left the inn and it was just me and Anediir. She was over at the bar talking to the other girl. I walked over to them and took off my cloak, wrapping it on my arm.

"What are guys doing?" I asked.

"We're playing the flute." The little girl responded.

She then took the flute up to her mouth and strayed to play. I could tell that she's been playing her whole life. Although what else is there to do besides play music?

"You should play some dance music sweetie." The bartender said.

The little girl then changed the tone of her flute. The music was louder and more upbeat. Anediir got up and started to dance, though the routine was unfamiliar to me.

"What kind of dance is that?" I asked, chuckling.

"This is how we dance in Valenwood." She said.

I loved dancing. When I was younger, my parents would take me to the local pub in the Imperial City. They would dance together or I would dance with them. It's one of the happiest memories that I have. I asked the bartender for a bottle of spiced wine and I started to drink some. Nothing is better than drinking while dancing. I put the bottle down on the counter and hoped in with Anediir. We spun around together while the music was playing. It was fun to dance so carelessly with someone, not worrying about anything. After a few minutes, Tailsin walked into the inn and stopped. He slowly started to turn towards the door again before I called his name.

"Tailsin, come here! Join the fun!" I yelled, laughing.

He stopped and turned back around. He walked over passed me and Anediir and sat down at the bar. He took my bottle of spiced wine and started to drink it. I rushed over and jumpscared him.

"Hey… why are you doing drinking my wine?" I asked, slurring my words.

He ignored me and looked towards the bartender, "Don't serve her any more drinks. She's had enough."

"Jeeze Tailsin, you're such a party pooper!" I laughed.

I got up and started to walk but I immediately lost my balance. I fell sideways as Tailsin caught me.

"Okay, you're going to bed now." He said, picking me up.

"I feel fine… what are you talking about?" I slurred.

Tailsin set me down on one of the beds of the inn. I slowly got up and started to feel nauseous. I felt my face sink as I could feel myself getting sick.

"I don't feel so well…"

Tailsin handed me a wooden bucket. I took the bucket and started to throw up. I drank way too much, and now I was paying for it. Tailsin sat down on the chair across from me.

"I was gone for twenty minutes. I can't even leave you alone without you getting wasted." Tailsin said.

"I'm sorry…" I said, before throwing up again.

Tailsin sighed as he got up from his chair, "Just go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

Tailsin closed the door behind him. I set the bucket down beside my bed and laid on my back. I have never been this drunk before, and I was going to have a pounding headache in the morning. Suddenly, my eyes became heavy and slowly but surely I started to fall asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

I slowly woke up from my sleep. My head hurt like hell and my mouth tasted like vomit. I lifted my head up slowly but immediately fell back down again. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said lazily.

The door opened and Tailsin walked inside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I rolled out of bed and tried to stand up. I used the small end table as support.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You have a hangover. You should drink some water." Tailsin said, walking out of the room.

I started to walk slowly out of the room, using the walls as support. Anediir looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Tailsin walked over and handed me a mug full of water. I was a little dehydrated from all the vomiting. I took the mug and drank from it.

"What did you learn from this?" Tailsin asked, crossing his arms.

"That I shouldn't drink too much." I said, sighing.

Anediir handed me a healing potion, "This should help with your headache."

I took the potion and uncorked it, drinking all of it. My head then started to feel better, and I didn't feel as weak anymore. I pulled out my pocket watch and checked the time, it was 8:37 am.

"We should head out now." I said, turning towards Anediir and Tailsin.

They nodded in agreement and we took our leave. We walked outside and it was lightly snowing. The guards were on patrol and there was a woman tending to some crops. We walked through the town and towards the college. As we walked up there was an Altmer woman dressed mages robes. She was standing guard, looking intently at us.

"Stop right there. The bridge is broken and is not to safe to cross. You shall not gain entry." The woman said.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of an excuse.

"I am the Dragonborn. And it is absolutely imperative that I gain entrance to your college." I said.

The woman looked at me with skepticism, "It's been so long since we have had contact with the Greybeards. Very well, prove to me that you are the great Dragonborn of legend."

"Okay, do you want me to shout you off the mountain side or light you on fire?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

The woman gave me a smug look.

"Look, I wouldn't be here right now in the middle of nowhere looking for an Elder Scroll if I wasn't the damn Dragonborn. I would be sitting at home reading a book," I said, my hands to my side, "Are you going to let us in?"

The woman looked at me and then at Tailsin and Anediir. She looked suspicious but also annoyed. The Altmer woman sighed before clearing the way.

"Fine, you may proceed. You'll want to speak to our arcane librarian, Urag gro-Shub. You will find him in the Arcanaeum."

We nodded as we walked past the woman. As we approached the metal gate it opened automatically. We walked inside and noticed a Thalmor Mage speaking to a Breton woman. I didn't want to know what it was about, so I didn't intervene. As we walked around them I opened the wooden doors to the main tower of the college. The inside was beautiful, and I could hear a man talking in the distance. On the left and right side of me there were two door. The left door was locked, so we tried the other one. The door opened and we walked up a series of stone stairs. At the top we reached the Arcanaeum, a huge arcane library. In the circular room, there was a desk with an Orc man tending to it. He wore dark orange robes and had a white beard. We approached the man.

"Are you Urag gro-Shub?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you want?" He asked, irritated.

"We are looking for an Elder Scroll." I said, putting my hands in the desk.

The Orcish man burst into laughter, "An Elder Scroll? What does a little girl like you want an Elder Scroll for?"

"That doesn't concern you. Do you have it?" I said, my tone very stern.

"Look, even if I did have an Elder Scroll, I wouldn't give to just anybody. But unfortunately for you, I don't have one, and I don't know where one is either." The Orc said.

"Do you anything on them at least?" I asked.

The Orc sighed, "I might have something. But don't get your hopes up, most of them are just lies leavened with rumor and conjecture."

The librarian walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out two books. He placed the books on the desk, gesturing me to read them. I opened up the "Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls" book. As I read the first page I could already tell that wording was ridiculous.

"This ruminations book is incomprehensible." I said, closing the book.

"Aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus," The Orc chuckled, "He used to be scholar here, but I haven't heard from in a long time."

"He's dead?" I asked, gasping.

"What? No! At least I hope not," The Orc said, "Last I heard he was heading up north in the ice fields. Said he found some great discovery."

"Thank you sir." I said, setting the book down and leaving.

We rushed out of the Arcanaeum and the college. Tailsin was trying to slow me down.

"Wait Lucien, where are we going?"

"To the ice fields." I replied.

We walked down the dirt path below the bridge of the college. We walked across the ice on the cold river, which took us further north. After walking over more ice and snow, we finally came across a large rock which appeared to have an wooden trap door. We opened the trap door and climbed down a ladder. Walking further inside we could hear a man talking to himself. We walked down to ground level and saw an old man wearing blue robes. His eyes widened as he saw us.

"When the top level was built, no more could be placed. It was and is the maximal apex."

I looked at him, and then at Tailsin and Anediir. I could tell we were all thinking this man was crazy.

"I heard you know a lot about Elder Scrolls." I said.

"Elder Scrolls. Indeed," the man said cautiously, "The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered."

"Really? Where is it?" I asked, eagerly.

"Here." He said.

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking." He corrected.

"Okay, so where is it?" I asked again.

"I cannot tell until ourselves could help us each." He sang.

"What do you want?" Tailsin asked, becoming very annoyed.

"Ah, a brutish one. You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls," The old man said, "In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? "Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept"."

Tailsin sighed in annoyance, "Yes I've heard of Blackreach. So you're telling me that we have to go all the way to Blackreach, which is full of Falmer and robotic spiders?"

"Yes." The man said, "But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to lose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock."

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged, one rounded. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But… empty." The man sighed, "Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus. He knows you can know."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he just told me. He's more crazy than his own book. He gave me a cube and a sphere. I put the objects in my knapsack and we made our way out of the cave.

"That man was a fucking nut job." Tailsin said.

"I know. But right now we need to find Alftand. A Dwemer ruin," I said, turning towards Tailsin, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I know it is." He said, walking forward.

The rest of the journey consisted of us following Tailsin. I could tell he highly disliked Dwarven ruins, and did not want to go venture down there. But we had no choice. It took a couple of hours to get to the ruin, which was a few miles from Winterhold. It was still cold and snowing, and I was tired and hungry. We finally made it the ruin, and on the outside were wooden bridges which led to the entrance. Next to those was an abandoned camp. We looked around for clues and I found a journal. It appeared that some exhibitors were studying this ruin and went on the venture it.

We walked down the wooden bridges and into the ruin. Inside it was cold and empty. As we walked along the tunnels, abandoned camps were found with nothing. I feared that we were going to find dead bodies, as there were signs of struggle. We walked along the ruins for a while, finding robotic spiders. They were easy to kill, and posed no real threat. We also ran into a crazed Kahjiit, who in fact tried to kill us. After a while of walking we took a small break.

"How much farther?" Anediir asked, sighing.

"These Dwemer cities are miles long. It might take a couple of days just to get to Blackreach." Tailsin said.

"I hope not. The faster we get this Scroll the faster we'll have our answers." I said, walking forward.

"Lucien look out!" Tailsin yelled, pulling me back.

Suddenly, a huge set of blades shot up from the ground, nearly slicing me in half. I yelled at the sudden jumpscare.

"You need to be careful. There are traps everywhere." Tailsin said, letting go of my arm.

I nodded as I started to walk forward again. I was more cautious, and walked very slowly. There were some Dwemer spiders along the way, but proved no difficulties. We spent what felt like hours going through the ruins. My feet were hurting and I was getting hungry. In the distance, I could see some light and tents.

"I think there's a camp up ahead. Maybe it's people." I said, looking forward.

"Those aren't people sweetheart. Those are Falmer." Tailsin said cautiously.

"What are Flamer?" Anediir asked.

"They're a twisted race of elves. Have been like that even before my time. They were rendered blind by the Dwemer, and have been living down here for two-thousand years. And they are also notorious for eating children." Tailsin said.

Anediir looked uneasy as he said that.

"But they're blind so they'll be easy to kill." I said, smiling.

"Ha, you think." Tailsin said, rolling his eyes.

I punched Tailsin in the arm.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his arm.

I gestured them to follow me as we made our way towards the camps. I crouched down in the hopes that I could sneak around them. Unfortunately, I had stepped in a puddle, causing a faint noise, which the Falmer heard. They readied their weapons as they made their way towards us. Despite them being blind, they still seemed to have a general idea of their surroundings. One if the Falmer came charging at us with their sword. I quickly realized that I had stepped in a flame puddle, so I moved off of it and lit it on fire. The Falmer had carelessly walked over it, causing the creature to scream in agony.

"Yeah, they do not sound attractive at all." Tailsin said, drawing his sword.

After the fire cleared away, I ran towards the other Falmer, who was wielding a lightning staff. I drew my dagger and attempted to strike the Falmer. Suddenly, the Falmer wizard struck his lightning staff at my side, shocking me. It felt tremendously painful as I fell to the ground, releasing my dagger.

"Lucien!" Anediir yelled.

My vision blurred as I looked up towards the Falmer. It was disoriented as it had no idea I was below them. Suddenly, Tailsin ran towards the Falmer, striking it's chest with his sword. The Falmer fell to ground as it choked on its own blood. Anediir ran over to me, kneeling over. She put her hands over my side as that's where my burn was. I slowly started to feel my wound heal itself, and my vision became more clear. Tailsin walked over and knelt down, putting his hand to my neck.

"Her pulse is slow." He said, looking towards Anediir.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they started to become heavy. Their voices started to muffle out, and my vision becoming blurry again. The last thing I heard was Tailsin.

"Shit! That staff was poisoned!"

* * *

 _I awoke in a soft bed. The sheets felt soft and warm. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes, instead I was wearing a long velvet nightgown. I leaned up and observed my surroundings. I was in my old room. My queen sized bed was neatly made as I laid in it. My dresser and mirror were still the same as it was before I left. Long curtains lightly billowed in the wind as a soft breeze came through my window. I got out of my bed and slowly walked to the door. I opened the door and walked down the hallway. As I got further down, I could hear a woman singing. Curious, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My eyes widened at who I saw. My mother._

" _Ah, my little fairy, you're awake!" She exclaimed, smiling._

 _I put my hands to my mouth as I get tears stream down my face. No, she can't be real. She's dead. This can't be._

" _M-mother… you're dead." I said._

" _Of course I am sweetie, this is a dream is it not?" She said, smiling._

 _I couldn't believe it. Everything seemed so real. How could this be a dream? My mother walked towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders._

" _Sweetheart you're dreaming. Don't cry." She said softly._

" _What happened to me?" I asked._

" _You were poisoned." She replied._

" _Wait… am I dead?" I asked, losing my breath._

" _No of course not! I'm sure Tailsin and Anediir are keeping you alive and well…"_

* * *

"Dammit!" Tailsin cursed.

"Tailsin she's not waking up!" Anediir cried, trying to heal her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Tailsin snapped, "Think, think…"

There was a long pause before Anediir spoke up again.

"We could bloodlet her!" She exclaimed.

"No we can't. If we do that her blood will release the poison and kill you too." Tailsin snapped.

Tailsin pondered ideas in his head, until finally one came to him.

"I could suck the poison out her blood."

Anediir looked at Tailsin with a confused expression, "What?"

"I could suck the poison out of her blood. I'm resistant to poison so it won't affect me." He said.

"But won't that hurt her?" Anediir asked, concerned.

"Well it's better than just letting her die," Tailsin said, "I have to try something."

Anediir looked at Lucien as she healed her wound, her expression faltering, "Please don't die…"

* * *

 _I looked at my mother with a confused expression. I had no idea what was going on. My mind was racing and it felt like it was going to explode._

" _Why don't you have a seat?" My mother asked, guiding me to the table._

 _I sat down as my mother took her seat beside me. I felt the table to make sure it was real._

" _Are you real?" I asked._

" _Yes," she smiled, "I'm here for you sweetie."_

 _I paused for a moment, and then tears started to stream down my face._

" _I'm so scared mother. I'm so afraid of everything and I don't know what to do!" I cried._

 _My mother placed her hand on mine, "Lucien, you shouldn't be afraid. Fear is something you shouldn't let take control. You can't spend every waking moment being afraid of the future. And yours is full of so much love and happiness, don't let your fears stop you from experiencing those wonderful things."_

 _I looked at her with a puzzled expression, "How do you know that?"_

" _I'm a mother. I know everything." She said._

" _Fair." I shrugged._

 _My mom laughed a bit. I missed spending time with her. Even though this is just a dream, it feels so real that it's practically reality. But my thoughts suddenly turned to Tailsin and Anediir. I just left them there, and I have no idea what they're doing. What if they're trying to save me? What if they left me?_

" _You have such little faith in them." My mother said._

 _I jumped at her sudden outburst, "H-how do you…?"_

" _It's your dream sweetheart, I know everything you're thinking," She said, smiling devilishly, "Just like I know that you think of Tailsin every time I call you sweetheart."_

 _My face heated up, so I covered it with shame, "Why do you hate me?"_

" _I swear," she said, pouring a glass of wine, "I asked him to protect you not flirt with you."_

 _My face heated up even more, I was so embarrassed, like what the hell? Is my conscious' way of fucking with me? Because it's working. I grabbed the bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. My mother looked at me with a strange expression that made me feel uncomfortable._

" _What?" I asked._

" _Nothing." She said, shrugging._

 _She continued to keep her odd expression as she drank her wine. I tried to ignore it, but it was like she was staring into my soul._

" _Okay what?" I asked, slamming my glass on the table, "You obviously have something to say or you wouldn't be making that face."_

 _My mother laughed, "I just think it's hilarious. How everything turned out."_

 _I looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean," she said, drinking from her glass, "I had no idea that Tailsin was even capable of having feelings. Let alone romantic ones. I guess I trusted the right person after all."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Well, it's better than leaving you to someone who didn't care about you at all." She said._

 _I paused for a moment. Yeah, I guess that's true. But honestly, I'm still very confused about everything. I mean, how did she know that Tailsin would keep on his word? I don't know maybe it's mother's intuition._

" _Wait," I said, grabbing my mother's attention, "How did you know to trust him?"_

" _He helped me escape. He gave me the chance to have my own life and experience it outside of Volkihar. Without him I would have never met your father, and you would have never been born," She said, smiling, "I guess, in a sense, he had done more for me than I could ever ask for. And I could never repay him."_

 _I stood there in awe. I guess I never thought about the gravity of the situation she was in. She was a confused and helpless little girl, surrounded by cannibals, and Tailsin helped her escape all of that. My thoughts suddenly turned to the horrible things I called him. It made my stomach churn every time I thought about it. I was so ignorant for thinking that. Maybe if I had known…_

" _Wait, while I have you here. What's going to happen next? Just give me something, anything." I said._

 _My mother smiled, "I don't know."_

" _Come on… mother's intuition right?" I said, pestering._

" _Ah Lucien… you can't predict love." She said, smiling._

 _Before I could even process what she said, everything went black._

* * *

I shot forward quickly, causing my head to pound in the process. My eyes were open wide as I was trying to figure out my surroundings. I was where I was when I fell unconscious, only I had a bandage wrapped around my side. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Lucien! You're awake!"

I turned my head and saw Anediir, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Several hours at least." Anediir said.

I looked around and saw Tailsin, who was on the left side of me. His face was full of surprise, and he didn't say anything.

"What happened?" I asked, turning towards Anediir.

"You were poisoned from the staff that Falmer struck you with. You were unconscious, and dying." She said.

"Wait, how am I alive then?" I asked.

Just as Anediir was about to respond, Tailsin interrupted, "That's not important."

He stood up and reached for my hand, "What is important is finding that Elder Scroll and getting the hell out of here."

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Anediir got up as well and handed me my knapsack, which I had then put on my back. We started to walk for a while longer, which was pain since I felt slightly weak. The rest of the Dwarven ruin was full of spiders and Flamer. Sure it was fascinating walking around an ancient city, but the magic spiders and crazy elves kind of ruin it. After a long, tedious process of walking, we finally made it to what appeared to be the entrance to Blackreach. I had pulled the lever to open the metal door, which let out a loud screeching noise. As we walked up the stone stairs, we noticed two people talking to each other. One of them was a Redguard woman and the other was a Nord man.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Said the woman.

"Ah I see, you want me to leave so you can have all the treasure for yourself." The man replied, drawing his sword.

"We'll see who gets it first!" The woman yelled, striking the man.

The two people battled it out furiously. They were bloodthirsty and both fought very hard. I looked at Tailsin and Anediir with a confused expression. Tailsin got up and drew his sword. We approached the man and the woman and stabbed them both, killing them instantly. He sheathed his sword.

"Come on, now the annoyance is over." He said.

I walked over to a strange metal box. It had heard in the center in the very front had a circular slot. I pulled out the metal sphere that Septimus gave me, and put in the keyhole. The gears in the machines shifted and the stone around it snuck into the ground, creating stairs. I grabbed the sphere and walked down the stairs, which eventually led to a metal door. I waited for Tailsin an Anediir to follow, and opened the door.

It was beautiful. I had never seen anything so magnificent. The spacious cave had blue sparkles on the ceiling, which glowed a brilliant blue. The building were still intact and I could see a Dwarven city in the center.

"It's beautiful." Anediir said.

"I know." I responded.

We walked down the stone stairs and onto the stone pathway. I was taking in my surroundings as I walked. This was so foreign to me, I had never seen anything like it before. As we walked there were some Flamer who attacked us, nothing we couldn't handle. We walked past a huge waterfall which fell deeper to ground level. It sounded so beautiful and smelled like nirnroot. I would love to study this place if it didn't have crazy Flamer running around.

Eventually, we made our way to a tall stone tower, which reached all the way up to the top of the cave. We walked inside and saw a metal platform, which had a lever in the center. We stepped on the platform and I pulled the lever. Suddenly, the platform shook as it started to move upwards. I had read about Dwemer technology, how they used elevators instead of stairs. It felt so weird, using an elevator.

Eventually, we made it to a an empty room that had nothing but an abandoned campsite. It was dusty as there spider webs everywhere. This room hasn't been touched in at least a couple centuries. As we walked through there were skeletons, which made my stomach uneasy. We walked through a hallway and up a stone ramp, which circled around a huge metal ball. When we reached the top, we were presented with a strange contraption.

"Oh great, a puzzle." Tailsin said.

I looked around and noticed another ramp leading up to control panels. I walked up the ramp and saw a pedestal that had a cube shaped keyhole. I took out the metal cube from my knapsack and placed on the pedestal. The cube glowed a bright blue as the machine above came to life. Two buttons were revealed in front of me. I pushed the left button, which caused the machine to move. It didn't take long for me to figure out the machine and the buttons. After a while of trial and error, I finally got the machine to lock. A blue encasement came from the ceiling and opened. Revealed inside was an Elder Scroll. I ran down the ramp and to the scroll. I picked it up carefully. It was slight heavy and warm. It was a beautiful light gold color.

"Okay, now we have the scroll. We need to get back to the Throat of the World." Tailsin said.

I held on to the scroll as I observed it. I couldn't believe it, we had an Elder Scroll. I had always dreamed of holding one, and reading one. But I couldn't help but feel that same self-doubt that I felt at Karthspire. Now that we had the scroll, what was going to happen to us next?


	22. Chapter 20: The Bane of our Existence

**Chapter 20: The Bane of our Existence**

As we walked up the Throat of the World, I envied what was going to happen next. My hands were sweaty as I held the scroll. This was the most nerve wracking feeling I have ever experienced. I didn't know what to think, I was so nervous and anxious, and I wasn't alone. Anediir also looked a little uneasy as we walked up the mountain. When we passed High Hrothgar, the Greybeards were surprised that we found the scroll. They directed us towards Paarthurnax, but warned us of the immense power of the Elder Scrolls. I wasn't an idiot. I was aware of the consequences of reading an Elder Scroll. Some people have been traumatized, gone crazy, and had even lost their sight. That very thought made me very anxious, and I hoped that I could come out of this unharmed.

As we reached the summit, Paarthurnax greeted us, "Ah, the Kel, the Elder Scroll. Step over the Time Wound and read it, to behold all of its secrets."

I looked back at Anediir and Tailsin. Anediir's expression was contorted with worry, and so was Tailsin's. They knew of the risks, but I had no choice. I walked over to the Time Wound. I held the Elder Scroll in front of me. I took a deep breath. I had no idea what I was going to see. And I wasn't prepared to find out either, but I had to do it. I slowly opened it, and the page began to glow. I couldn't even comprehend what was on the page. Then suddenly, I couldn't see the scroll, and I couldn't feel the air. I felt as though I had disappeared. I closed my eyes out of fear. But after a while, I had opened them again, and I couldn't see Paarthurnax, or Anediir, or Tailsin. Instead, I saw a red sky, and a fully formed wordwall. There were dead dragons and people everywhere, it was horrible. The white snow was stained crimson, and I could smell the stench of death and smoke. Ashes were falling from the sky instead of snow.

Suddenly, I could see a Nordic warrior run towards a fallen soldier. But as he approached the soldier, a dragon landed on top of him, staggering the warrior backwards. The warrior was dressed in the ancient Nordic armor, which had to have been dated centuries ago. His long red hair was messy and he wore a long beard to match. His face was young, and had black warpaint. He drew his battleaxe.

"Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored," The dragon said, "But I honor your courage. Frif voth ahkrin. Die now, in vain."

The Nordic warrior charged at the dragon with force, yelling a battle cry, "For Skyrim!"

The warrior fought valiantly towards the dragon. The man was skilled, and I admired his ability to fight a dragon head on. But unfortunately it didn't last long as the dragon staggered the warrior back with unrelenting force. Though suddenly a Nordic woman ran towards the dragon with her sword, ready to fight. She wore steel plate armor and had blond hair, typical of a Nord. Like the male warrior's, her face was also covered in warpaint. She struck the dragon with her sword and climbed on top if its head, stabbing it relentlessly. The dragon screamed as it fell to the ground, dead. The woman hopped off its head, smiling with pride.

"Hakon! A glorious day is it not?" She exclaimed, sheathing her sword.

The warrior got up, sheathing his battleaxe, "Have you no thought beyond the blodding of your blade, Gormlaith?"

The woman laughed, "Ha! What else is there?"

The male warrior sighed as he walked towards the word wall, "The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost."

The woman turned, "You worry too much brother. Victory will be ours!"

The man turned around with an angry expression. He walked quickly over to an elderly man, who was dressed in robes.

"Why does Alduin hold back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man."

"He will come," the old man said, "He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"

The male warrior turned around out of anger, walking the other direction. The woman turned around, facing the warrior.

"We've bloodied him well. Four of his kin had fallen to my blade alone this day."

The old man interjected, "But none have yet stood against Alduin himself."

The woman interrupted him, "They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."

"You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength," the old man said, pulling out an Elder Scroll, "That's why I brought this."

The male warrior quickly turned around, "Felldir, we agreed not to use it!"

"I did not agree to anything." The old man said, putting the Elder Scroll away.

Suddenly, a loud roar can be heard from a distance. The woman drew her sword.

"Alduin approaches!"

The three warriors drew their weapons as they rushed over to the word wall. A huge black dragon landed on top of the word wall, causing the very ground to shake. I had never seen Alduin so clearly. He was truly a terrifying dragon. His black scales and red eyes represented death, which was contributing factor to my fears.

"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!"

Alduin spoke in the language that I could not understand, the one that he ridiculed me for not knowing.

The woman raised her sword with pride, "Let those who watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!"

Alduin shouted towards the warriors, staggering them. The sky started to form dark cloud which circled around. Suddenly, flaming rocks fell to the ground, causing the earth to shake violently. The three warriors stood up and took their stance.

 _Joor Zah Frul_

The warrior shouted in unison towards Alduin. He tried to fly away but immediately fell to the ground. That must've been Dragonrend, that shout that brought down Alduin, and defeated him. The three warriors started to strike him with their weapons. I had never seen anything like it. The combat style was so relentless and forceful, it must've taken so much strength to pull off. Alduin continuously breathed fire at the warriors, but to no avail. The woman shouted battle cries as she struck the dragon viciously with her sword. Alduin was growing weak and tired. Suddenly, the dragon grabbed the woman with his teeth, and bit down onto to her. I gasped at the sudden attack. He shook his head around, which caused the woman's blood to spew out of his mouth. He then threw her off to the side, where her body fell broken and bloodied. I had never seen anything so horrific. The male warrior shouted as he struck the dragon vigorously.

"Felldir use the scroll! Now!" The warrior yelled.

The old man sheathed his weapon and took a few steps back. He pulled out the Elder Scroll and opened it.

"Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out!"

Alduin breathed fire towards the old man but his efforts did nothing. The man was surrounded by a shield cast by the Elder Scroll, protecting him.

"You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Alduin as he slowly begun to disappear. He screamed in agony as he was being erased from Nirn.

"You. Are. Banished!"

Alduin had disappeared and the earth stopped shaking. The sky cleared up as he vanished. The old man put the scroll away as the male warrior sheathed his weapon.

"It is done," The warrior said, "Alduin has been defeated."

The old man sighed, "Yes, the World-Eater is gone… may the spirits have mercy on our souls."

Everything started to blur and disappear, and suddenly I was back to reality. My head felt dizzy at the sudden change and I fell to the ground. I felt someone catch me as they laid me down on the ground, still holding me.

"Lucien, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Tailsin, who was looking down at me with worried eyes. But just as I was about to respond, I felt a sudden vibration of the earth.

"He's here." I said.

Tailsin looked at me with a puzzled expression before it turned to surprise. Alduin had flown over us and went around in circles. He stopped as he flew in one spot, looking towards us. Tailsin looked at the dragon not with fear, but with shock.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin." Alduin said, "Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

Alduin suddenly shouted at us with unrelenting force, pushing me, Tailsin, and Anediir backwards. Paarthurnax flew into the air.

"Dovahkiin! Use the Dragonrend shout if you know it!" He shouted.

As I got up, I saw Tailsin and Anediir getting up as well. Tailsin drew his sword and Anediir wielded her magic. I turned around and saw Alduin flying around the mountain, fighting Paarthurnax in the air. I clenched my fists as I thought about the shout over and over again. I looked up and saw Alduin flying in place as he attacked Paarthurnax. I took my stance and locked my eyes onto Alduin.

 _Joor Zah Frul_

I shouted at Alduin with force, and it caused him to fall towards the ground. Once he got back up, he readied himself for a breath attack. Anediir ran beside me and we both cast a ward spell. Alduin breathed fire at us as we casted the ward. Luckily, the ward was big and strong enough to hold off Alduin fire breath. After he breathed his fire, Tailsin ran around us and struck him with his sword, which staggered him. Tailsin took a step back as Alduin regained his balance, which was his mistake. Alduin was ready to shout, so Tailsin casted his ward, which did no good. Alduin shouted at Tailsin with unrelenting force. And despite Tailsin having his ward, it still wasn't enough to withstand the powerful shout. He was shot backwards for a long distance,and had even fell of the mountain.

"Tailsin!" I yelled, running over.

I looked over and saw Tailsin hanging from his sword, which he stabbed into the mountain to stop his fall. He grabbed onto a rock and pulled his sword out. He then started to climb up the cliff, and I grabbed his hand to pull him up. Once he got up, Alduin shouted which caused the earth to shake. The sky started to form dark clouds which circled around the center. And just like before, large flaming rocks started to fall from the sky. Anediir managed to dodge one and shoot a powerful exploding fireball at Alduin, which staggered him. I ran towards Alduin and used Dragonrend on him once more.

"Let's finish him!" I yelled.

Alduin landed on the ground, and I ran towards him. I used my fire breath and shouted at him. Anediir casted a fire spell at him with immense force. Alduin was staggered, and Tailsin came forward and struck him with immense force. Tailsin tossed me his sword and I came running at Alduin with speed. But before I could strike him, he roared, and I was forced to the ground. It was as if gravity was weighing me down tremendously.

"Stop!" Alduin shouted, "I will not be slain by a puny mortal! Not here, or in Sovngarde!"

The weight was becoming too much, and I was suffocating.

"I will eat your soul, and then all of the world! And you will not stop me!"

Suddenly, the weight was lifted, and I could finally breath. Alduin flew away, and the sky was forming back to its natural color.

"Lucien!" Anediir yelled.

Both Tailsin and Anediir ran over to me. They helped me up as I tried to stand. Paarthurnax flew over to the large rock.

"Lot krongrah. You truly have the voice of a dovah," Paarthurnax said, "Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

"It wasn't… a victory… since he got away." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Ni liivrah hin moro. True, this is not the final krongrah - victory. But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle," Paarthurnax said, "This should shake the loyalty of the dov who serve him."

"I need to find out where Alduin went." I said.

"Yes… one of his allies could tell us. Motmahus… But it will not be easy to… convince one of them to betray him." Paarthurnax sighed.

Tailsin turned to me, "Wait Lucien, you're not seriously considering this? You almost died!"

I ignored Tailsin's remark, "Where can I find one of Alduin's allies?"

"Perhaps the kofkahsejun - the palace in Whiterun… Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive dovah," Paarthurnax said, "A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?"

I pondered that in my head. Maybe it could work. But what about the Jarl?

"The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so." I sighed.

"Hmm, yes. But your su'um is strong. I do not doubt that you can convince him of the need." Paarthurnax said.

He might understand, sure. But what about luring a dragon there? It was the big question that I repeated over and over again. I felt Tailsin tug on my arm.

"Lucien what the hell are you thinking? Do you really think you can capture a dragon? Only one person was able to do it. What the hell makes you think you can do it?" He said.

"Of course I can do it!" I snapped, pulling my arm away, "You and Anediir almost died today. How the hell am I supposed to let him go and do the same to the rest of the world?"

Tailsin held back his words, and Anediir stood with a worried expression.

"Lucien… Tailsin's right. I mean, we all almost died today. And this isn't the only time we're gonna face him. Or what if next time you face him alone?" She asked.

Tailsin's face was stricken with worry. He turned towards me.

"You can't do this Lucien. He'll kill you."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not strong enough?" I snapped, standing up.

Tailsin stood up as well, "No! I'm trying to prevent you from doing something that will get you killed! Your mother told me to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do dammit!"

"Oh really? That's why you're doing this? What happened to "it's better to keep moving forward than to stay trapped in your own fears"?" I snapped, getting angry.

Tailsin's face was contorted with frustration and anger, "You're being a child Lucien! Can't you see I'm just trying to protect you?"

"Guys… we should just calm down -" Anediir said softly, getting up.

"Just because you couldn't protect my mother doesn't mean you have to make up for it by protecting me!"

I immediately regretted what I said. Anediir looked at me with wide eyes, in complete shock to what I had just said. Tailsin just stood there, staring towards the ground.

"Tailsin I didn't mean -" I started.

"No. You wanna get yourself killed, fine. See if I care." He said, his tone deep and cold.

His comment pierced me in the heart. It sounded so cold and heartless. Anediir looked at both of us, still in complete shock. Tailsin turned around and walked away, leaving both me and Anediir on the mountain. I stared at the floor. Gods I felt so guilty for what I said.

"Lucien?" Anediir asked, "What are we going to do?"

I stared at the ground, not making eye contact with Anediir. My mind was racing with regret and my heart ached. I knew I couldn't stay like this, I had to do something. Alduin is somewhere out there probably killing more innocents. I can't stay here and do nothing but wallow in my own guilt.

"We're going to find Alduin, and kill him."


	23. Chapter 21: It was too Late

**A/N:**

 **I can't believe that we're almost done with the book! The next chapter will be the final chapter of the book! I hope that you guys have enjoyed this series so far and I hope that you will read the final chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21: It was too Late**

I walked up the stone path to Whiterun with Anediir. This whole trip I was thinking about Tailsin. I was so full of regret it was torture. And my mind always wandered back to him. What was he doing? Did he regret what he said? Probably not. But I hoped. We approached the gate and walked into the city. It was the evening and I was tired, but I had to talk to the Jarl. As we approached the palace door, Anediir spoke up.

"Lucien, what's going to happen if we have to trap a dragon?" She asked.

I sighed, "I don't know… I don't know."

I felt so shitty that I couldn't even formulate an answer. My head was filled with nothing but shame and regret. I had no idea how I was going to talk to the Jarl at this point. We walked inside and Jarl Balgruuf greeted us, arms open.

"Ah, the Dragonborn! What bring you here friend?" He said.

"I need to trap a dragon in your palace." I said.

Balgruuf looked at me, still smiling, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I thought you said you wanted to trap a dragon in my palace."

"I did."

Balgruuf's expression faltered, "Absolutely not! I can't risk having a live dragon in my city. How do even plan on luring it here?"

I stood there silently, I totally forgot about that.

"Um… I haven't thought that far ahead yet." I said, scratching my head.

"Well, when you do think your plan through then come talk to me." Balgruuf said.

I sighed as I walked off. Anediir followed.

"Well that was a bust." I sighed.

"We just have to find a way to lure a dragon. I'm sure the Greybeards would know." Anediir said.

That suddenly struck an idea to my head.

"Esbern! He will know. There has to be something at that old Blades temple." I exclaimed.

Anediir simply shrugged. I knew that she was willing to tag along with anything. At least she didn't leave me too. I wanted to sit here and feel guilty but I know I couldn't. I had to find Alduin. I gestured Anediir to came along. We walked out of the city and onto the road. The temple wasn't too terribly far, but it was out of our way. As we walked I didn't say much. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. A part of me felt guilty for what I said, but, another part of me felt relieved. It didn't come the out the way I wanted it too, but I sort of meant it. I'm not a little kid anymore. Maybe Tailsin will always see me as that weak little girl from years ago. I snapped that thought out of my head. I couldn't think about it anymore.

We spent a couple of days walking through Skyrim. We were close now to Karthspire. We walked over the bridge and up the stone steps that led to the cave. Though something made me stop in my tracks. Anediir walked up behind me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's just go." I said, walking forward again.

We walked through the old Forsworn camp in the cave. I started to think about my conversation with Tailsin, which ended very awkwardly. After all of this, I will have answers.

 **Meanwhile - Tailsin's POV**

I sat high in a tree in the pine forest. I was too lazy to start walking back to Volkihar. I figured since I haven't been there in awhile, I would go back and see how everything is. I dreaded the conversation that would come. I had been gone for more than a couple of weeks, they will be suspicious. Suddenly my thoughts trailed back to Lucien. I left her up there. She wanted to fight Alduin, no matter if she were to do it alone. I couldn't think about her dying, it made my chest ache. But… what the hell did I do? I let my anger get the best of me, and now she might die, alone.

"I'm sorry Layla…"

"Sorry about what Tailsin?"

I quickly turned my head and saw Layla on a branch behind me. It startled me and I fell off the branch. I hit the ground hard and it hurt like hell. I got up and looked around, it wasn't real.

"Jeeze, my mind is fucking with me." I sighed.

"Is it?"

I got up and turned around. There was no doubt about it, that was Layla. She dressed in her long purple dress, and her hair was done up, she looked exactly the same as when she died. There was no way…

"Y-you're dead." I said.

"I'm just as dead as you are Tailsin." She laughed.

No. I've had hallucinations like this before. It'll go away. I turned around and picked up my sword.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked.

"Because you're not real." I said, not looking back.

"Tailsin. I am real. I'm not just another one of your hallucinations." She said.

I stood still. I didn't want to believe it. My past is coming back to haunt me. My biggest guilt is here to taunt me. I turned around and she was still there, smiling. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make her go away, but she wouldn't leave.

"Tailsin, what is wrong?" She asked.

"You won't leave! You stand there taunting me! I let you die, and now Lucien's going to die too…" I snapped, "All because of me…"

"Do you honestly think that you were at fault for what happened? You had nothing to do with my choice. Just like you had nothing to do with Lucien's." She said.

I squeezed my head. I was just hallucinating. There is no way this is real.

"Just leave me alone! Haven't I already suffered enough?" I yelled.

Layla stood there, worry in her eyes. She wouldn't leave. Why wouldn't she leave? I took my sword and swung it towards Layla. But before it hit her, she stopped it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, concerned.

"Why won't you leave me alone…?" I asked, choking.

"Because you need help Tailsin." She said.

"Of course I need fucking help!" I snapped, "I kill people for a living! I'm tortured every damn day! I killed you and now I just killed Lucien…"

I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't even express the pain that I was feeling.

"You're stronger than this Tailsin. Why are here crying like a child when you could be with Lucien right now, protecting her?" Layla asked, moving my sword down.

"Because I'm weak. I'm too weak to protect her…" I said, looking at the ground.

"Why? Because I died? Because you couldn't protect me and that somehow makes you weak?" She asked, her voice soft yet stern.

I felt myself choke, and tears streaming down my face. I felt so guilty and weak.

"Listen Tailsin," She said, grabbing my collar, "I want you to go and find Lucien. I didn't leave you to protect her so you could cry like a child. I left you to protect her so you could keep her safe. I don't want to have to meet my daughter again for many more years. So you go and protect her dammit!"

I felt like shit. I didn't realize how stupid I was. I couldn't sit here and feel weak, she was right about that. I grabbed my sword and sheathed it. I got up and wiped my tears away. I had to find her.

"Tailsin." Layla said.

I looked up as she whispered something that only I could hear. My eyes widened at what she said. But before I could respond, she left. I looked around and saw that it was night time. Lucien was talking about Whiterun, so that's where I was going to look. As I ran towards the city I couldn't stop thinking about what Layla had said.

 **Sky Haven Temple- Lucien's POV**

I walked inside the temple and felt the faint cool breeze coming from inside. I walked up the stone steps and didn't see anyone. The stone table that stretched through the room was covered with a dining set. The room was empty and no one was here. I walked around the temple and searched all the rooms, still no one. Finally, I walked towards the stones doors that led to the balcony. As I walked outside I saw Esbern and Delphine talking to each other. I approached them as they turned around.

"Ah, Dragonborn, What brings you to us?" Esbern asked, open arms.

"I need to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach. I was hoping you could help." I said.

Esbern and Delphine gave me a confused expression. I explained the plan to them. At first they were in discontent, a bit unsure of what I was saying, but after a while they eventually caught on.

"There may be something, maybe," Esbern said, "Follow me."

We all followed Esbern back into the temple, where he led us to a library. It was small room but was filled with old dusty books. As Esbern was looking through the shelves, I took the time to feel the books on the table in the center. It was dusty and rigid, like an old book should be. I desperately wanted to open it, but Esbern had already started to speak.

"Here. This book has a collection of all of Alduin's allies during the war," he opened the book, "In the dragon's tongue, the name of a dragon is a shout. If you were to call one of Alduin's allies, he would have to come."

I looked down at the book, and the first name I saw was Odahviing. All I had to do was project that name into a shout, and the dragon would appear. It was perfect.

"Thank you Esbern." I exclaimed.

"The end draws near, don't let it reach us." Esbern said.

I ushered Anediir out of the library and we made our way through the temple. I thought about the outcome of all of this. Even if we did summon this dragon, what was going to happen? Was everything that I did worth this deadly expense? I pondered so many outcomes in my head, but I had to think clearly. I had to do this.

"Lucien!" Anediir yelled.

I turned quickly around and noticed Anediir, who was panting as she rested her hands on her knees.

"You're not really gonna do this, are you?" She asked.

I stared at the floor for a moment, then at Anediir, "I am. And I'm not going to let you or Tailsin talk me out of it."

Anediir sighed as she fixed her posture. She said nothing as she gestured me to move forward. I could tell that she didn't want me to do this, but I wasn't going to listen. I knew the responsibility of being the Dragonborn. And if that means that I have to die to save everyone else, then that's sure as hell is what I am going to do. I was ready for this.

 **Whiterun - Dragonsreach**

Anediir and I walked up the stairs. It was the evening, the sun barely gracing the mountains. I opened the large wooden doors, which drew the attention of Balgruuf, who was sitting at his throne. I approached him, a serious expression on my face.

"I have a way to lure a dragon." I said.

Balgruuf started at me with widened eyes, not entirely sure if I am telling the truth. He then whispered to Irileth.

"Alright Dragonborn, my men are ready whenever you are." He said, getting up.

We made our way up the stairs and out to the overlook. The area was massive, and at the top was a tall ceiling that had a large wooden contraption. We walked across the overlook and noticed all the guards, who were trembling. This was a scary stunt that we were pulling, and I didn't blame them for the fear they were feeling. As we approached the edge of the overlook, I looked back at Anediir, who gave me an assuring nod. Balgruuf and Irileth looked at me and nodded.

"Okay Dragonborn, call this dragon." Balgruuf said.

I took my stance and looked towards the sky. My legs were trembling as I lifted my head upwards. I inhaled, ready to shout.

 _O Dah Viing_

My breath was hot as I shouted the dragon's name. There was no amount of force from my shout. I looked around and waited for a dragon to appear, but nothing happened. I looked back at Anediir, who simply shrugged. I thought that the shout would work.

"Did the shout not work?" I whispered.

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard as a large red dragon flew in from around the palace. The dragon came in quick and was about to fly in. I looked towards Anediir, who was staring right at the incoming dragon.

"Anediir Look out!" I yelled, pushing her out of the way.

We fell on the stone floor as the dragon came down right above us, grabbing the guard standing next to us instead. The dragon grabbed the guard and flew high into the air, dropping the guard at the peak. The guard fell fast towards the ground below us, dead. The dragon came back around, stopping above us.

 _Joor Zah Frul_

I shouted at the dragon, forcing it to stagger backwards. The dragon then landed on the ground, causing it to shake. Balgruuf and Irileth took a few steps back, keeping away from the dragon. The dragon lifted its head, it's eyes glowing yellow. Anediir held up our wards as the beast breathed fire. We took steps backwards as the dragon crawled forwards. Once the dragon sheathed its fire breath, Anediir and I ran towards the wooden door of the palace. As we turned around, the dragon was trapped underneath a large wooden contraption. The dragon yelled in agony as he tried to break free.

"We got him!" Shouted Balgruuf, running around the dragon.

I looked towards the dragon, who was still struggling to break free from the trap.

"Nid!" The dragon yelled.

I drew my dagger as I stepped closer to the dragon. He stopped struggling as he looked up towards me.

"Horuvtah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap… Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovakiin." The dragon said.

"Stop speaking in tongues, dragon." I said sternly.

"Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech," The dragon sighed, "You went through a great deal of trouble to put me in this… humiliating position."

"A great deal of trouble that will hopefully not all be for nothing." I said.

"Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to find where Alduin is?" The dragon asked.

"That's right. Now where is he hiding?" I asked, drawing my dagger closer to him.

The dragon sighed, hesitant to speak, "He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor… the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously gaurds… His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Now that I have answered your questions, will you allow me to go free?"

"Not until Alduin is defeated." I said.

"Hmm… krosis. There is one… detail about Skuldafn that I neglected to mention." The dragon trailed.

"And what is that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Only this. You have the Thu'um if a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with frustration. Of course, the one thing that stands in my way is a stupid mountain.

"Of course…" The dragon said, catching my attention, "I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this."

I pondered that idea. Yeah, it was risky. I could set him free right now and he could kill all of us. Or, I free him and he keeps his word. Anediir tugged in my sleeve.

"Lucien you can't set that dragon free! It's too dangerous!" She pleaded.

I looked at Anediir and then at the dragon. This was my only chance to find Alduin, and I was not going to pass it up.

"Alright dragon," I said, "I'll set you free, but only if you promise to take me to Skuldafn."

"You have my word, Dovahkiin." The dragon said.

I looked towards Balgruuf. He gave me a uneasy look, but then turned towards the guard who was handling the cage. He told the guard to open it, which resulted in a small argument. Eventually the guard agreed and released the trap in the dragon. The dragon got up and turned around carefully, walking towards the overlook of the balcony. I followed the dragon, and Anediir followed me. The dragon turned its head, waiting for me to get on. I looked towards Anediir, who started to form tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go…" She cried.

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Anediir, I have to do this. This is my chance to save everyone, including you. I don't want you to die on the account of my fear. This is something I have to do."

Anediir started to cry, tears streaming down her face, "You'll come back right?"

"Yes, I will," I said, "Anediir you are so strong. And out the brief time that I have known you, I have never felt so close to someone as a sister than I have with you. You're like the sister that I never had, and I can't bear the thought of my family dying because of me."

Anediir cried as she gave me a tight hug. It was painful yes, but also comforting. I felt tears go down my face as I let go of the hug. Anediir stepped backwards as I wiped the tears off my face. She waved her hand goodbye as I got into the dragon. I looked towards the sky, ready for takeoff. The dragon flew into the air as we left the balcony. I couldn't look back, it was too painful. Tears formed in my eyes again, thinking of the painful goodbye. I stopped to think about Alduin, who was the dragon that I sought out to destroy. Anger rode through me as I thought about the destruction that he caused on my world.

"I'm coming for you Alduin."


	24. Chapter 22: All but Glory (Part One)

**A/N:**

 **Part One of the final chapter! This is so exciting! This chapter will start out in Anediir's POV. I hope you all enjoy it!**

I ran out of the palace. I had to find Tailsin. Lucien left, on her own, and I needed help. I ran through the city, running into pedestrians. I didn't even stop to say sorry, I was too caught up in running. I felt tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe she left, by herself. I ran through the city gate, nearly tripping. I looked around and hopped over the city wall, landing on the other side.

"Tailsin! Tailsin!" I yelled, running, "Where are you?"

I ran past the stables and the farms. He had to be nearby, he had to be somewhere. The moon was barely coming up from the mountains, and it was getting cold. I made it to the intersection where the two bridges met.

"Tailsin!" I cried, "Come on, you have to hear me…"

I looked around frantically. I wanted to keep running, but I was too tired. I was so scared of being alone again. I had to find Tailsin and tell him what happened. I looked towards the hill that lead to the pine forest, and I saw a figure running down the hill. My eyes widened when I saw that it was a cloaked figure.

"Anediir?"

Tailsin came running down the hill, a hood over his head. My eyes lit up when I knew it was him. He had a confused expression on his face.

"What are doing here? And where's Lucien?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders.

I felt my eyes swell up, and my throat clenched, "She's gone Tailsin… She left!"

Tailsin's eyes widened at my remark.

"What do you mean "she's gone"?" He asked.

"She left to fight Alduin, by herself! She's gone…" I said.

Tailsin released his hands from my shoulders, and took a few steps back. He paced back and forth while squeezing the sides of his head. He stopped in his tracks.

"Dammit!"

I stood there in silence. I was frustrated too, but also sad. Tailsin was angry, that much I knew. But I also knew that he couldn't do anything about it. She's gone, and we can't reach her.

"I was too late." Tailsin said, staring towards the ground.

I stood there quietly for a few moments before speaking up, "Why did you leave?"

Tailsin looked at me, a bit shocked at the question. I was curious but also disappointed. He could've stopped her had he been here, but he wasn't, and I couldn't figure out why.

"I know you're mad and probably think I'm the worst person on the planet, but the situation is too complicated to explain to you." He sighed.

"I can try to understand." I said.

Tailsin let out a big sigh, taking in a deep breath, "Anediir, it's grown up stuff."

"Grown up stuff? C'mon Tailsin, I'm not a small child, I think I know how the birds and the bees work-"

Tailsin cut me off, "That's not what I meant by grown up stuff!"

I stood there for a moment, confused. I shot him a confused and amused look.

"It's more complicated than that. And I don't think that you'll understand, no matter how mature you are." Tailsin said, sighing.

I decided not to pry anymore. I knew I was never going to get a straight answer. Though, at least now I'm not alone. But I couldn't help but think about Lucien. Where was she? Is she okay? Will she be back? Tailsin and I walked to Whiterun, where we decided to wait for her until she came back.

 **Meanwhile - Lucien's POV**

We flew through the cold Skyrim air. It was dark, and cold, and I wasn't quite prepared for what I was going to face. My stomach was making circles as we came closer to Skuldafn. I was scared, terrified, but I had to do this. We flew over the snowy mountains, which eventually led us to the ancient Nordic ruin. The dragon made a stable landing, and in the distance I could see two dragons making their way towards me. I got off the dragon and drew my dagger.

"I'm sure I do not need to remind you that all of Alduin's remaining strength is mustered here." The dragon said.

I nodded and the dragon flew away, leaving me in the ruin. I looked up and saw four draugr, readying their weapons. I cast a fire spell in my left hand.

"Come at me you bastards."

I ran towards them with all my force. A decorated draugr shouted at me, which I was able to run past just in time. I threw an exploding fireball at the draugr, which caused him to stagger backwards. I used this opportunity to strike him in the throat with my dagger, which I pulled out of him after. The three other draugr surrounded me. Two with swords, and one with a battle axe. I picked up the sword from my fallen enemy, and fought the draugr on the left. I struck a blow towards the draugr, but was blocked by her sword. I quickly came came around and struck her in the legs, causing her to fall. I took my sword and cut her head off, which fell carelessly to the ground.

I moved on to my next target, a sword wielder. I performed the same routine, though this time, I got cut in the arm. I ignored it, and ruthlessly shoved my sword into the draugr's torso. The draugr fell to the ground as I pulled the sword out. The last one, a battle axe wielder, swung his axe towards me. I rolled out of the way, and performed a fire breath shout, which caused the draugr to crumble to the ground.

Suddenly, I saw a large blue dragon land just feet from me. I got up as the dragon situated itself.

"Shit."

I casted a ward as the dragon breathed ice on me. It was cold, colder than anything I have ever felt. My legs were numbed as the dragon tried to bite down onto me. I swung my sword, which threw the dragon's head the other direction. I used this opportunity to climb onto its head and stab it repeatedly. I was already accustomed to this, and I even perfected my balance. This was easy. The dragon's head landed on the ground, along with the rest of its body. I jumped off, and felt as I absorbed the dragon's soul. I felt a sense of power, energy; energy that I needed for later.

I saw another dragon making its way over to me. I ran around the pile of bones as I made it to the large open area of the ruin. The dragon landed in front of me. I readied myself as I performed the unrelenting force shout. The dragon was taken aback, and I used this to my advantage. I started to swing my sword at its face, giving it little time to formulate a shout of its own. The dragon tried to take off, but I stopped it by using the dragonrend shout. As the dragon flew back down, I ran up a small boulder beside it and jumped off, aiming my sword towards its neck. I cut the dragon's neck deep enough to where it bleed out. I absorbed another soul, which made me feel even more powerful.

"Better watch out Alduin, I'm just getting warmed up."

 **Whiterun- Tailsin's POV**

I sat at a wooden table near the kitchen at the Bannered Mare. Anediir sat next to me, eating an apple pie. I was on my fifth bottle of ale, which did little to nothing. No matter how much I drank, I couldn't forget about everything. Anediir looked at the four bottles of ale on the table, her expression faltering. I knew she wanted to forget too, but she's just a kid, not old enough to drink her sorrows away.

"Can I have a drink?" She asked quietly.

I placed my bottle on the table, still holding the base, "No."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so." I responded, taking another drink.

Anediir looked at me with saddened eyes, but then quickly turned her attention towards the empty bar. I stared her down like a hawk.

"I'm gonna get one anyway." She murmured, getting up.

I grabbed her arm and set her back down in her chair. She stared at me with a surprised yet irritated expression.

"I said no." I said sternly.

Anediir shot me a angry look, "You're not the boss of me."

I slammed my bottle on the table, "You don't need to be drinking Anediir. Now sit back down and do as you're told."

She hit me in the arm, which did nothing. I felt bad, sure, but she can't be drinking like this. She should drink because she's celebrating, not because she's mourning.

"You're such a jerk." She mumbled.

"I know I'm such an asshole for caring about you." I said sarcastically, taking another drink.

Anediir sat there for a moment, silent. I didn't think much of it, but I was eyeing her movements. She could get up and run at any moment, which is exactly what she did. She shot up from her chair and tried to run to the bar. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back, but she dragged me out of my seat. I put down my bottle of ale and stopped her from going forward.

"Let me go! I just want a drink Tailsin!" She yelled.

"You're not drinking Anediir. I. Said. No." I said, pulling back to her seat.

She shot her elbow towards my face and hit my nose. I felt some blood come out of my nose, so I wiped it away with my sleeve. Anediir turned around and stopped.

"I'm sorry Tailsin-"

"When I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. Do you understand me?" I said sternly.

She nodded her head.

"When I tell you to stop doing something, you stop doing it. Do you understand me?" I said again.

She nodded again, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm not your parent, but I'm sure as hell your guardian. So when I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. Just like when I tell you to do something, you do it. Do I make myself clear Anediir?" I asked, my voice very stern.

She nodded her head. I let go off her arms and let her walk away. She walked upstairs to her room, her head down. I sat back down in my chair, drinking the rest of my ale. I sighed as I thought about what just happened. That wasn't about respect, it was about her wellbeing. I hated thinking about this, but if Lucien really is gone, then I have to watch Anediir. And if I have to make Anediir understand that I have authority, then that's what I'll do.

"Gods I miss you Lucien."

 **Skuldafn - Lucien's POV**

I approached the large Nordic ruin with complete uncertainty. I didn't know to to find the portal to Sovngarde, and I hoped that it would be right in front of me. My arm hurt from when I got cut by that draugr, but I managed to stop the bleeding. I kept the ancient sword in my hand. I figured that this weapon would be much more efficient than my dagger. As I walked into the ruin, I was greeted by the dead silence within. My footsteps echoed through the large room. I walked through the ruin for a while, coming across puzzles and frostbite spiders. I was tired of fighting, but I had to continue.

Eventually, I came across a long hallway, and at the end was a large stone door. Beside that door, was a large draugr. I sighed at the thought having to fight that thing. The draugr noticed my presence and drew his greatsword. I took my sword and ran towards him, but as I lunged forward for a swing, he blocked it. He swung his sword towards my torso, though I was able to just barely dodge it. I clutched my sword and swung it towards the back of the draugr. He fell forward slightly and I jammed my sword into his back, killing him.

As I pulled the sword out of the draugr, I looked to the left of me and noticed a claw shaped key.

"That looks like the key I saw at Bleak Falls Barrow…"

I walked over and picked it up, looking at the back of it. The symbols matched to those on the door. I approached the door and assorted the symbols according to the claw. When I finished, I placed the claw into the three holes in the center of the door, and turned it. As I pulled the claw out, the door started to slowly move down, revealing some stone stairs. I walked up those stairs and saw a massive stone word wall. As I got closer, three words started to hum a mysterious tone, and were glowing a radiant blue.

"...Storm...Wrath...Lighting…"

I felt a sudden piercing pain in my head, a pain that I never felt before. 'What the hell is happening?' I gripped the sides of my head, and fell to the ground. My head was pounding, like someone was squeezing it tightly. Then, it stopped. I released my head slowly as I opened my eyes. I picked myself up, my vision slightly blurry.

"What the hell was that?"

I looked around for moment. I needed to find an exit now. In the corner of my eye I saw a hallway, which I reluctantly followed. As I walked through the hallway, I saw a door at the end, which had soft winds blowing beneath it. I paused in my tracks. Every step I take I get closer to Alduin, to my fate. Whether I was going to die or walk away with my life, was a complete mystery. Despite my doubts, I couldn't turn back, I needed to finish what I started.

I started to walk again, and opened the door. I felt a cold chilling breeze as I walked outside. I saw a few draugr walking around the area. Three were within my vision, and two of them were close to the edge. I ran towards the first one and stabbed it in the stomach, pushing it towards the edge. I took my foot and kicked it off my sword, which in turn threw him off the edge. I looked to my left and saw another one running towards me. I slid underneath the draugr and swung my sword towards its knee. I fell to the ground so I took my sword and jammed it into its head.

Suddenly, I heard a shout coming from behind me. Just as I turned around I was forcefully pushed backwards, unable to stand up. I looked up and saw a huge draugr running towards me, its battle axe drawn. I crawled over to my sword and grabbed it, using it to help me stand up. I looked the other way and was greeted with a large blade heading towards my neck. I lifted my sword and blocked the attack, which in turned caused a painful vibration in my right arm. The draugr took another swing, but this time I dodged the blade. My arm was still in pain from the previous block, but I still managed to dig my sword in the back of the draugr. It fell to the ground I pulled my sword out. I felt a sense of satisfaction, like any person would after a good kill.

I looked up and saw another floor, which I heard a ritual happening. I ran around the large corner which then revealed some stone stairs. I climbed the stairs and was greeted by a dragon priest. The priest was pulling a staff out of a stone block. As he pulled the staff out, the large portal in front of it closed. I gasped at the sudden realization that it was the portal to Sovngarde. I ran towards the priest and shoved my sword into its back. I fell forwards with the dragon priest, landing on the ground where the portal was. As I fell, I yanked the sword out and rolled to the side. I looked up and noticed the priest was holding the very staff that was pulled from the portal.

"I have to get that staff."

I examined the dragon priest before me. It was a male, and of course had the typical draugr features. But I wasn't stupid. I knew these priest were very powerful mages in life, and they sure as hell haven't changed in death. I was was uneasy at the idea of taking on a Mage. Don't get me wrong, I myself like to dabble in the Arcane Arts, but I'm no master. I took a deep breath and let my sword go, letting it drop to the ground. The priest raised its staff, which shimmered in flames. I opened my hands to reveal a lightning spell, to which I could feel the heat. The priest directed its staff towards me, and I could see a flame spell forming. I raised my hands a casted my lightning spell towards the priest. It quickly turned into a duel as both our spells were battling in the middle.

The flames were stronger like the staff, but even a staff can run out of energy.

I took a small step forward, making my stance stronger. I had all the energy in the world to pull this off, and I could tell the priest was giving up. I put all my effort into pushing his flame spell back, and I could even see that the pressure was about to hit it. Suddenly, the priest was staggered backwards as the spell erupted, causing a small explosion. The priest fell to the ground in defeat as its mask rolled off its face. I set my hands down and walked towards the priest, picking up the mask.

"I could use this… maybe."

I looked down at the hand that held the staff. I took the staff and yanked it from the old dead hand that grasped it. I could feel the staff slightly vibrate. I had never held a staff before, so I was uncertain if this was a normal thing. But regardless, I walked up the stone steps and placed the staff into the keyhole of the portal. I could see the portal slowly starting to open. I felt my stomach make circles at the thought of jumping in that portal. Alduin was shacked up in the land of fallen warriors, eating away at their souls. The very thought disgusted me, and I hoped that I could stop him. I took a slow and hesitant step towards the portal.

"Do I just jump in…?"

I took another step forwards and walked right into the portal. I felt nothing and could see nothing. And the last thing I felt was the cold, harsh wind of the mortal realm.


	25. Chapter 22: All but Glory (Part Two)

**Chapter 22: All But Glory (Part Two)**

 **A/N: Part Two! This is the end of Book One, and Book Two will be out soon. Ah I can't wait! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Through Darkest Times: Book One!**

I felt cold. Weightless. I couldn't quite explain this… this feeling. But I have never felt it before. My skin felt cold, and my muscles weak. I then felt a surface beneath my feet, and I felt my weight once again. I slowly opened my eyes, and I could see a tint of blue and purple shine through my eyelids. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Such beauty. Such despair. What was supposed to be a land of righteous warriors, is now a land of lost and frightened souls. I looked around and saw that I was standing on a stone staircase, the steps perfectly cut. To the left and right of me, I could see large stone pillars in the shape of hooded monks. The land itself looked similar to that of Skyrim, with the large mountains and grassy plains. Though the difference was that the atmosphere was foggy, and distant. I squinted my eyes and saw a large dragon in the distance. I gritted my teeth at the thought of seeing this dragon, Alduin.

"How dare you come and disturb the dead, you bastard."

I started to jog down the steps and towards the stone path. I couldn't even see ten feet in front of me. The mist was thick, and cold. Though suddenly, I could see a figure, a soldier. I approached the man, who bore the Stormcloak uniform. He looked lost and distraught. The soldier turned towards me, his face expressing sadness.

"No. Turn back. Or he'll find you." The soldier pleaded.

"Who?" I asked.

"The World-Eater. He has come to feast on the souls of Sovngarde. You should turn back now, while you still can." He said.

"No you don't understand. I am the Dragonborn. I have come to defeat Alduin." I said.

The soldier's eyes lit up at my statement. He seemed genuinely happy.

"The Dragonborn! You'll want to seek out the Hall of Valor. Just around the mountain." The soldier explained, pointing through the fog.

"Can you take me there?" I asked.

"Of course," The soldier exclaimed, starting to walk down the path, "I do hope you can defeat the World-Eater. He has claimed several fallen soldiers, my friends."

I stared towards the ground in sadness. I was a little late, too late. I have to stop him, and quickly, before he claims more of these poor souls. I heard wings flapping in the distance, and I could feel Alduin's energy. I looked around for him, but I couldn't see through all this fog. Suddenly, the black dragon came flying in, talons out. He flew above the ground and claimed the soldier in front of me. It happened so fast that I couldn't stop him. He flew away with the soldier who was guiding me.

"No!" I yelled, "You bastard!"

I felt tears form in my eyes. I was defenseless. I couldn't save him. It happened so fast. How could I possibly save Sovngarde, or Tamriel, if I couldn't save this one soldier? I hit the side of my head, snapping the thoughts out. I have to do this. I have come too far to back down now. I ran down the stone path, hoping to find the Hall of Valor. The fog made it difficult to see, but I pushed on as fast as I could. I could see the large mountain that the soldier was talking about. 'The Hall must be nearby now.' I ran a while longer before seeing a large bone like bridge. I gasped at the beautiful structure before me. A long bone bridge stretched a few hundred feet, connecting to a large palace like building. The Hall of Valor. I walked forward, and was greeted by a tall Nordic looking man.

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" The man asked.

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor." I said boldly, trying to maintain my confidence.

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead," The man said, his voice booming, "By what right do you request entry?"

"By right of birth, I am the Dragonborn." I said.

The man's serious expression lifted, "Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

I small smile crept up my cheeks, hoping that I could enter the Hall.

"May I enter the Hall of Valor?" I asked.

"Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." The man said, drawing his battle axe.

My eyes widened when he drew his axe. He swung it towards almost immediately before I rolled out of the way. I quickly balanced myself on my knees and conjured a bound sword. The man turned around and lunged his axe towards my head, which would've sliced my body in half had I not blocked it. As the battle axe hit my sword, I could feel an aggressive shockwave in my arm. I pushed the axe out of the way with my sword and got up, taking my stance. The man swung his axe repeatedly, all the while I was blocking or evading it. I was starting to get tired, and I feared that he would strike me down. Once the man swung his axe again towards my head, I bent backwards, watching the axe almost touch the tip of my nose. I used this chance to plunge my sword into his torso. The sword went through his body, though no blood appeared. I figured that since you can't kill god with just a measly sword. The man laughed as sheathed his battle axe. I pulled the sword from his torso and let the weapon evade into the air.

"You fought well. I find you worthy," The man said, "It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand."

The man moved out of the way and gestured towards the large bone bridge. I nodded my head and walked forward. As I stepped onto the bridge, I felt terrified. Not so much that the bridge was unstable, but the fact that it was shaped like a giant skeletal back. One wrong step and this whole journey would've been pointless. I walked carefully across the bridge, and once I made it to the other side, I sighed in relief. I walked slowly towards one of the enormous doors, and lightly pushed on it. As I opened it, was greeted by a large room full of warriors. They all turned towards me. 'Damn, I am not one for immediate attention.' I slowly walked in and a tall Nord man approached me. He was wearing the old Nordic armor, which resembled a lot of what I saw through the Elder Scroll. He had long blonde hair and a big beard, and even bore a large battle axe on his back.

"Welcome Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here." The man exclaimed, "By Shor's command we sheath our blades and venture not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe."

"Who?" I asked.

"Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim. They await for you over there." The man said, pointing towards three warriors.

I looked over and saw the three warriors. I remember them, they were in the vision from the Elder Scroll. I walked around the long dining table to where they were standing. I hesitantly walked towards them.

"At long last!" The woman exclaimed, her hands to her side, "Alduin's doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks."

The old man, who was standing to her right, stopped the woman's excitement, "Hold, comrades - let us take in counsel before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare - its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four Voices joined, and our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle."

The male warrior, who stood to the right of the old man, spoke up, "Felldir speaks wisdom - the World-Eater, coward, fears you Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

"Are you ready, Dragonborn?" The female warrior asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes."

The woman smiled as she drew her sword, the other two warriors followed.

"To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Bannered Mare - Tailsin's POV**

I sat at the wooden table at the corner of the inn. I was now on my sixteenth bottle of ale. I had just got back from hunting and I went straight back to drinking. Anediir was still sleeping, which was good. I had thought about what I had said to her earlier. 'Maybe I was too harsh? No.' I had taken a final sip from my bottle and then turned it upside down to make sure there was no alcohol left inside. I set the bottle down on the table and laid back in my chair, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching my table. I opened one of my eyes and saw a middle-aged woman standing next to the table. I recognized her. Her light brown hair and red dress and boots, it was the woman who invited me and Lucien to the festival a while ago.

"Well, well, well - if it isn't Lucien's husband?" She asked, jokingly.

"Oh ha ha." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I haven't seen you or Lucien in a long time," She said, looking around the room, "Come to think of it, where is Lucien?"

I sighed as I leaned forward in my chair, "She's uh… fighting Alduin."

"Alduin?" She exclaimed, sitting in the chair across from me, "The World-Eater?"

"The one and only." I said, my head down.

The woman looked towards the table and noticed all the empty bottles of ale. She then looked at me, her expression covered with surprise.

"How are you alive young man?" She asked.

"Who knows…" I responded, trailing off.

"I don't understand, why are you drinking so much in the first place?" She asked, lifting up one of the empty bottles.

I gave her a dirty look. I never appreciated people asking me about my personal life, or why I choose to do certain things.

She rolled her eyes before getting up, "Look, you don't wanna talk, that's fine. But sitting here and drinking away all your misery and hope isn't gonna bring her back. How about instead of drinking because you're sad, you drink because you know she's gonna come back."

The woman got up and walked away, leaving me alone at the table. I have heard those lines multiple times in my life, and not a single damn time have they worked. I leaned my head on the table trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about the moment that Lucien is going to walk through that door. Alive. I have never been torn about leaving anything, or anyone, in my entire life. A part of me wanted to leave, and forget about them, but another part of me wanted to stay, because I feel warm and happy. I don't get that kind feeling when I'm at Volkihar or by myself. For so long I have been unloved and treated like an object, forced to kill at the command of Harkon or my uncle. But for the first time in many, many years I have felt… happy. Almost… complete? I reached inside my shirt and pulled out an old Amulet of Mara. It was small, and rusted, and chipped away at. Before I could get cured, my mother gave me her amulet in the hopes that I could seek "redemption" from Mara. I have worn it every single day for over eighteen hundred years, and never have I felt any less cold or heartless. Until now.

"Maybe you haven't forsaken me yet, Lady Mara."

 **Sovngarde - Lucien's POV**

I had just walked over the large bone bridge with the other warriors, eager to fight. I couldn't quite describe what I was feeling. Fear? Anxiety? Adrenaline? All those things together? I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, but suddenly we stopped. In front of us was a large open grass field, and the large mountain behind it. It was misty, and we couldn't see anything clearly. I could hear Alduin's cries as he readies himself for the battle ahead. I glanced at the male warriors, Hakon and Felldir, who both had the expression of uncertainty. The female warrior, Gormlaith, smiled as she looked valiantly towards the field. She then turned to me and the other warriors.

"We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" Felldir yelled.

Gormlaith looked at the Felldir, then at me, "Clear Skies - combine our shouts!"

I nodded as I looked towards the sky, taking my position. By now I was quite used to the amount of force that my shouts bring, and I could keep my balance much more easily.

In unison, we all shouted, " _Lok Vah Koor_!"

The mist slowly faded away as a result of our shout. But just as it cleared away, I could hear Alduin humming another shout, causing all of the mist to return. The warriors looked at each other frantically.

"Again!" Gormlaith yelled.

At her command, we all shouted once more. But like last time, the mist appeared again.

"Does his strength have no end?" Hakon pleaded, "Is our struggle in vain?"

"Stand fast!" Gormlaith cried, "Once more and his will might be broken!"

Hakon looked at Gormlaith with uncertainty. I could tell he wasn't quite sure if this was going to work, but he was a warrior, and I also knew that he wasn't going to give up. I gave the three warriors the signal to shout in unison. But unlike the last few times, it worked. We all smiled at each other, acknowledging our small victory. Though it ended quickly as Alduin came swarming in over the mountain. I felt my stomach churn as I saw his dark black wings and bright red eyes. It penetrated fear inside me, and for a moment I couldn't even move a muscle. Gormlaith's battle cry woke me up.

"The endless wait gives way to battle! Alduin's doom, his death or ours!"

'Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better.' I thought, the tone inside my head sarcastic. The possibility of death was that of equal to victory. Right now, I either go home, or die. Alduin's shout shook the ground beneath us, and I could see the sky of Sovngarde turn dark with smoke. I recognized this shout, as it was the same one that Alduin used at the Throat of the World. Large, flame engulfed boulders fell from the sky, shattering on impact. It made the ground quake with each passing landing. Alduin continued to fly around in circle, breathing fire on the other warriors. I engulfed my hands in flames as I shot rapid fireballs towards him. I was unsure whether or not they did any damage, but despite my uncertainty I continued. Alduin came towards the ground fast, trying to snatch me up, but I rolled out of the way just in time. Suddenly, a boulder fell from the sky and landed just feet from me, which caused me to be rolled backwards several feet. I looked on my hands and had mild burns, which stung like a thousand bees.

"Dragonborn, use Dragonrend!" Hakon shouted, firing his arrows towards Alduin.

I got and looked towards Alduin, who was preoccupied with Hakon. I shouted at Alduin, feeling the force of my shout as it escaped my lips. Alduin turned towards me last second before the shout hit him. He staggered a bit before forcefully landing towards the ground. I conjured a bound sword before running towards him. Gripping the sword hurt, as my skin was burnt, and swinging it even proved more difficult. I turned and hit Alduin in the nose, giving him a power attack. I could see Hakon and Felldir attacking Alduin from the side, but it did little damage. Suddenly, Alduin turned his full attention towards me, and unleashed a powerful fire breath shout. I managed to hold up a ward, which deflected only a moderate portion of his shout. My ward gave out, and the remainder of his shout spread across my body. I fell to the ground in agony as I could feel my skin burning up. The flames went through my clothes by luckily didn't completely burn them off. I swear to the Nine my arms were sizzling, and my torso was red and burnt. I cast a healing spell on my stomach to stop any further damage from the burns.

"Ah! Shit!" I hissed, trying to get up off the ground.

Gormlaith rushed over and took my hand, helping me up. In the distance I could see Alduin soar up into the sky once more, breathing fire into the air. Just above me and Gormlaith, came a large boulder. Thinking quickly though not clearly, I shouted with Unrelenting Force, causing the boulder to shatter before hitting us. Gormlaith said something to me, though I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was the sound of boulders shattering on the ground. Alduin landed on the ground in front of me and Gormlaith. The female warrior charged towards the World-Eater with fury, smiting him with her sword. Alduin quickly turned around and, quite literally, flicked her with his tail. She was thrown several feet towards the left, and from I could see, couldn't get back up. Alduin turned to face me.

"Did you really think you could defeat me Dovahkiin?" He spat, "You are nothing but a weak, pathetic mortal. A disgrace to your kind!"

With that, Alduin shouted at me with Unrelenting Force, slamming me into the large mountain behind me. I hit the mountain with brute force and could feel my back with immense pain. Blood spat from my mouth, and I fell to the ground beneath me. I felt tears form into my eyes as I could feel the pain in my back. The boulders stopped falling, but the sky was still dark. I looked up and saw Gormlaith, who could barely get herself up. Hakon was valiantly fighting Alduin on the ground, while Felldir did the same. I laid here on the ground, broken, weak. I tried to heal myself, but no amount of healing spells could fix the pain in my back. I couldn't get up.

"I… can't… get… up." I coughed, blood coming from my mouth.

I watched helplessly as Alduin was breathing his fire towards the warriors. They are becoming weak, and soon they won't be able to fight any longer. I cried as I saw what was happening. I can't get up. My body won't let me. My back… it hurts so much. My arms, they are burnt, and I can't put my weight on them. I have heard of people having, flashbacks, of their life before they die. I never believed that, never understood it. But… now I do. I am going to die. Here, and now. I closed my eyes as I laid my head down on the grass. I started to think about my childhood, my house, my parents. All the fun we had together going to taverns and picking flowers and reading stories and riding horses. My mother's funeral… My exile. But then, when I met Tailsin. How cocky he was, how... mysterious, and sarcastic. When we danced at that festival in Whiterun… how he swept me off my feet. He saved me from that awful prison, and protected me. He even kissed me… our first kiss. I had never felt so… I can't even describe it. And then I met Anediir. She was trying to pick my pocket… and then I bought her a meal. I took her in on our adventures. She's so shy but brave… and full of life. We danced at that tavern in Winterhold. How much fun we had together… we were like sisters.

" _You'll come back right?"_

" _Yes, I will. Anediir you are so strong. And out the brief time that I have known you, I have never felt so close to someone as a sister than I have with you. You're like the sister that I never had, and I can't bear the thought of my family dying because of me."_

I felt tears stream down my face. I told her I would come back. I have to get back. I have to get up. I gripped the grass on the ground as I tried to get up. I casted a healing spell for as long as I could, which made it just a little more bearable to stand. I looked at Alduin, who was still too busy to notice me. I then looked towards the sky, which remained dark and cloudy.

"Storm… Wrath… Lightning..."

I inhaled and exhaled before taking my stance. I looked up towards the sky, ready to shout. My heart was pounding, and my head swirling. I was ready for this. I had only one shot, but I was ready.

" _Strun Bah Qo_!"

There was silence for a moment. Alduin had quickly turned his attention towards me, ready to breath fire. But suddenly, an aggressive lightning bolt struck him in the back, staggering him. I smirked as I raised my right hand into the air, two fingers up. I waited for the right moment, and now was the time. I could feel a lightning bolt touch the tip of my fingers, which sent immediate heat throughout my whole body. What if you could channel a shout to your own bidding…? What if you could control the properties of your shout? Make it do whatever you want…? Have full control of where it goes and where it hits…? Now I know the answer.

"Goodbye Alduin."

I pointed my right hand outwards, which in turned caused the lightning to channel through my body and out towards Alduin. I have to admit, I have never felt so powerful. I was never a master mage, surely not adept level either. But this… this was something else. This wasn't magicka, no, it was a shout. I controlled my own shout. I felt the heat throughout my body, but it didn't hurt, and it didn't burn. I watched as I channeled a powerful lightning strike towards Alduin. He tried to breath fire, but my attack countered it, and went straight through him. I couldn't even described what it looked like. All I could say was that it was like seeing a dragon getting electrocuted. If this didn't kill him, nothing would.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!" Alduin cried.

I watched as Alduin struggled to escape. But this time he wasn't escaping, he was dying. I could see bright tears in his scales, which appeared to be getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly, his scales blew off, and so did his bones. I stopped my attack, stopping the flow of lightning. Alduin was now nothing but dark black shade, struggling to stay alive. He cried out of pain and agony. Though I wasn't absorbing his soul. His soul was being absorbed by the sky, by nothing. I didn't understand. But then suddenly, his shade exploded, and sent a shockwave throughout Sovngarde. I put my arm in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the bright light that followed. I couldn't quite describe the feeling but I felt, lifted and free. There was a long moment of silence, and during that time I looked at my arm that absorbed all the lightning. It was burned, bad, but it didn't hurt. I moved my hand around, relieved that I could still move it at all. In the distance I could see the tall Nordic man who greeted me into the Hall.

"This was a mighty deed!" He exclaimed, walking towards me, "The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere."

I looked at him for a moment, and then at the sky. Unlike before, the sky was now clear, and bright. Absolutely breathtaking, and beautiful.

"When you've completed your number of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting." The man said again, smiling.

"All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!"

I turned around and saw the three warriors and other fallen soldiers behind me, chanting. I couldn't help but smile. I saved Sovngarde, and Tamriel. Everyone is safe now. And I couldn't be more happy. For nothing is more rewarding than seeing others happy and safe.

"When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back." The man said.

I looked at him, smiling, "I am ready to return to Tamriel."

"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lady; a shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need."

"Thank you." I said.

But before I knew it, I was sent back to Nirn.

 **Bannered Mare, Whiterun - Tailsin's POV**

It has been a couple of days since Lucien left. I wasn't drinking anymore, but I was still sitting with guilt and grief. I was starting to think she was gone. How could it take this long to come back? I prayed that wasn't the case, but it's been too long. I looked up and saw Anediir, who was walking down the stairs from her room. It was the middle of the afternoon, and she had probably just woken up. She rubbed her eyes as she came to the table.

"Here." I said, giving her a cup.

She looked inside of it and saw that it was full of milk. I was saving it for when she finally woke up. She drank the milk and then set it down on the table. She looked at me with a tired expression.

"Has Lucien come back?" She asked, yawning.

I nodded my head. I felt that if I said no, it would hurt even more. How long must we wait? Anediir sat down in the chair across from me. But just as she did, a man came busting through the door, full of excitement.

"The Dragonborn! She's back!" The man cried, "We're all saved!"

I looked at the man and then at Anediir. She looked at me with a confused expression. That was the only thing we have heard about Lucien. Could she really be here? Anediir and I got up and exited the inn, looking around for Lucien. We walked through the market, looking for her. And then suddenly I saw her, walking towards us down the stone road. She was beaten and bloodied. Her arms and torso having burns and blood stains on her face. She was slightly limping, which made it even more unbearable to watch. I felt Anediir run past me as she rushed towards Lucien, her arms wide open.

"Lucien!" She cried, "You're back!"

Lucien was surprised at Anediir's sudden form of affection. She was being hugged to death by her. I smiled when I saw how happy both Anediir and Lucien were. Lucien hugged her back, but was telling Anediir not hug her so tightly. After they exchanged their hugs, Lucien looked at me, meeting my gaze. I didn't forget how we left things at the Throat of the World. I felt guilty, and I found it really hard to look her in the eyes. I walked towards her gave her a hug, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry, about everything." I said softly, "I didn't mean any of it."

She slowly wrapped her arms around me, accepting my hug, "Of course I know that, silly. Just like I didn't mean any of the things that I said."

I laughed a bit when she said that. I hugged her for a moment longer before breaking it apart.

"I'm just glad that you're okay…" I said.

I stared into her eyes for a moment, which I swear I got lost in every single time. I leaned in slowly and Lucien did the same, though unfortunately a kiss isn't what I got.

"Group hug!" Anediir yelled, hugging both me and Lucien.

Anediir hugged us both tightly, which caught us by surprise. My expression faltered as I was slightly annoyed at the turn of events. Lucien giggled, hugging both me and Anediir. Though despite the ruined moment, I hugged them both back, which in turn made me smile again. I was just happy that Lucien was safe, and that we were all together again. Though deep down, I knew that this wouldn't last forever.

 **Volkihar - Narrator's POV**

Lord Harkon sat at his throne with his two advisors, Orthjolf and Vingalmo. His expression was far from pleased, and he seemed to have an irritated look. On the table in front of him sat a vial of blood and dead cattle, which seemed to have been eaten through recently. The two advisors looked at each other with hateful expressions.

"You know the Dragonborn is still alive." Vingalmo stated.

Harkon sighed, slight irritation in his tone, "I know."

"How could she survive the battle with Alduin? It's impossible." Orthjolf eclaimed.

"Apparently not for her." Vingalmo said, rolling his eyes.

Harkon got up from his throne, taking a final sip out of his bottle of blood. The two advisors looked at him with concern.

"Where are you going, my lord?" asked Vingalmo.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to someone" Harkon said, walking off.

Harkon walked through the massive halls of Castle Volkihar. He was irritated, and angry. For so long he has been trying to eliminate the Dragonborn by any means necessary. Though he wasn't a fool, he knew that he couldn't harm her. Not before eliminating Tailsin. The only person who stood between them. He was too strong, and Harkon knew that. He didn't deny Tailsin's strength and ability as a Vampire Lord. Maybe Harkon could kill him, but he didn't want to take the risk. Eventually Harkon ended up in the deepest bowels of the castle, where he built a small cage for a special person. He then approached the cage.

"Wake up." Harkon said.

Inside the cage was a man. He was middle-aged, weak, and tired. His face was dirty and so was his hair. His hair was a dark brown and relatively short, and his eyes were as well. He had dark tan skin, and a beard. He wasn't very tall, but was rather short. The man lifted himself up, but wasn't facing Harkon.

"You know the Dragonborn is alive." Harkon said, pacing back and forth.

The man didn't say anything, but was still paying attention.

"She's strong, but such a nuisance. Just like her mother." Harkon sighed.

"Don't you dare speak of them like that." The man scolded.

Harkon chuckled, "Or what? What are you going to do to me from that little cage, hm?"

The man said nothing, only sitting there silently.

"I need you to find my daughter," Harkon stated, "With the Dragonborn still alive, it is absolutely imperative that I find her."

"So you could use her? So you could kill her?" The man spat.

"She will be dying for the good of all vampires." Harkon said.

"How could you kill your own daughter…? What kind of father would want to see their only child die?" The man asked, trailing off.

"A father who is thinking about something bigger than himself!" Harkon yelled.

"You're a monster." The man whispered.

Despite the low whisper, Harkon heard it. He shoved the man against the wall, crushing him. He did this for a while before letting him go. The man couldn't breath when being pressed against a wall with such force, which made it even more dreadful.

"The Dragonborn is still alive but won't be for much longer if you continue to act like this." Harkon spat.

The man stayed silent, not responding to him. Harkon turned around, slowly walking out of the room.

"I will come back again, but when I do, it will be with your daughter's dead body, Marcathus."

 **A/N:**

 **OMG THE FINAL CHAPTER! Book One is finally over. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this, because I had so much fun writing it. Book Two will come out very soon and I hope you guys will continue reading! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
